Hermoso tomate
by sonrais777
Summary: .:Genderbender:. Nath nunca se ha considerado una chica linda pero después de que la clase la propone a participar en un concurso de belleza su mundo dará un giro de 180 grados. Sin saber que también cierto chico rico y un súper héroe intentarán llamar su atención, sin saber que ambos son la misma persona.
1. Descubriendo un bello tomate

**Hola a todos! He aquí vengo con una historia que espero les guste, nunca he hecho un genderbender, este sería el primero y esto fue por inspiración a una imagen de marceline23marshall, búsquenla en deviantart, tiene imágenes Nathloe geniales. Y bueno, sin nada más que decir aparte de que Thomas Astruc es creador y es genial… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 1.

Descubriendo un bello tomate.

Nathalie Kurtzberg estaba a punto de un desmayo masivo, ¡no podía hacer eso! ¡Quería correr! ¡Ocultarse bajo una piedra! ¡NO PODÍA SALIR ASÍ! Y si se preguntan qué estaba pasando, bien había que ir el inicio de semana cuando el maestro dio el anuncio del evento en el colegio…

-/¡¿Un concurso de belleza?!/- exclamó la clase entera y el maestro suspiró.

-Sí, un concurso de belleza, el grupo que desee participar deberá nominar a una chica que sea la que les represente. Y el primer lugar ganara un viaje a la playa.

-Es sencillo, que Adrianne nos represente. Con ella no perderemos.- dijo Cleo con su típico aire arrogante pero esta vez Adrianne contesto firme.

-Me niego.- todos la miraron.- Simplemente no puedo.

-¿Y eso porque?- preguntó Kimberly sorprendida como todos los demás.

-¿Supone un problema con tu carrera?- preguntó Marin y Adrianne asintió.

-Mi madre no me permitiría participar, y supondría un problema muy grande si se usa mi imagen para algo que no sea estrictamente de la empresa.

-Qué mala suerte.- se quejó Ali y Nina le miro con cierto reproche.

-No es culpa de Adrianne así que dejen de poner esas caras.- el moreno miró a su novia.

-Entonces te propongo a ti corazón.

-¡Ni loca Al! Lo siento me niego.

-¿Alguien propone a alguna compañera? ¿Voluntaria?- los chicos intentaron ver entre sus compañeras pero parecía que ninguna quería hacerlo, en cambio Ron tenía su vista fija en su amiga Natalie que estaba dibujando como de costumbre ajena a todo mundo, fue cuando el rubio sonrió y levantó la mano.

-Profesor, yo propongo a Natalie como representante.- todos miraron a la chica cuya mano se detuvo y alzó la vista espantada.

-¿Qué?

-Es cierto.- dijo Maxine mirando a su compañera.- Nathalie tiene la complexión y las facciones finas, seguro que podríamos ganar con ella.

-¿Qué?- Natalie apenas y podía reaccionar.

-No te preocupes Natalie, yo me puedo hacer cargo de tu vestuario.- dijo Marin con una amplia sonrisa y la joven se sonrojó de solo pensar en su amor imposible tocándola al tomarle medidas.

-Bueno, si su compañera está de acuerdo...- dijo el maestro pero antes de que ella se negara Ron le abrazó ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

-¡Ella dice que acepta!

-Bien, está decidido.- todo el aula comenzó a aplaudir mientras Natalie estaba muerta de los nervios.

-No tenías derecho.- le reclamó Nathalie en la hora del receso a su amigo que solo mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Oh vamos Nathalie, estarás estupenda, ya quiero verte, te verás como una princesa.

-¡Ron!- gritó la pelirroja frustrada ante la actitud de su amigo que parecía no escucharla y Julien suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Ron, ¿no ves el predicamento en que la has metido?

-¿Cual predicamento? Es hora que nuestra Nathalie brille como la hermosa princesa que es.

-Mátenme...- susurró Nathalie mientras Julien miraba de forma desaprobatoria a su amigo. Sabía que no tenía malas intenciones al querer sacar de su caparazón a su amiga pero había formas más sutiles de hacerlo.

-Ron...

-¡Y Marin te ayudara con el vestuario! ¿No estas feliz?- en ese momento Julien tapó de forma brusca la boca de su amigo para ver a una decaída pelirroja. Hacía poco se había rendido ante su amor imposible y le dolía mucho no haber podido expresar sus sentimientos. Julien quitó la mano de la boca a Ron que entendió lo imprudente que había sido.

-Nathalie lo siento. No quise hacerte sentir mal.

-No pasa nada Ron. Pero no creo poder hacer esto. Debieron haber escogido a Kimberly, ella es mucho más bonita que yo.

-En algo estamos de acuerdo.- dijo Cleo con su tono petulante de voz.- Ya es oficial que no nos ganaremos ese viaje a la playa y todo gracias a ti tomate.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!- gritó ofendido Ron.- Podemos ganar. Nathalie es preciosa.

-Por favor. Carece de todo lo que hace a una mujer, porte, elegancia, delicadeza y belleza, todo lo que Adrianne tiene. Ella y apenas llega a ser llamada chica y más con esas ropas.- Nathalie bajó la mirada apunto de querer llorar ante esas duras palabras que tenían razón cuando Julien se pone frente a ella haciéndole frente al Bourgeois, el chico gótico le sacaba al menos una cabeza al rubio.

-Te recomiendo que hables cuando no salga de tu boca estupideces Cleo. O al menos habla cuando a alguien le interese tu maldita opinión.- Cleo no se dejó intimidar por Julien, parecía una batalla de miradas o al menos una advertencia antes de darse de golpes. Ron y Sabino estaban listos para apoyar a su respectivo amigo hasta que Julien siente unas manos temblorosas en su brazo.

-Julien, déjalo. Solo vámonos.- la voz temblorosa de Nathalie y sus hombros caídos le daba el aspecto de un animalito asustado. Julien miró a su amiga y con una sola mano tomó las suyas que seguían en su brazo para calmarla.

-Está bien.- Nathalie le regaló una dulce sonrisa que rara vez daba y ambos le dieron la espalda al rubio para irse. Cleo los miró furioso, nadie lo ignoraba de esa forma, pero el ver como se tomaban de las manos fue lo que encendió más su ira.

-Perdedores. Vámonos Sabino no perdamos tiempo.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Sabino acomodándose las gafas y observando a su amigo y a los otros tres compañeros.

Durante del receso, en el salón de clases, se veía a un ansioso Marin mordiendo la goma de su lápiz en su lugar, Ali estaba a lado suyo terminando de comer un emparedado cuando entran Adrianne y Nina.

-Hola panquecito, ¿qué le pasa a Marin?- preguntó Nina y Ali sonríe rodeando con su brazo la cintura de su novia.

-Esta frustrado porque no sabe que vestido hacer para Nathalie. Y ya ha dibujado varios.

-¡¿En tan poco tiempo?!

-Ya ves, cuando Marin se propone algo relacionado con el diseño es difícil que desista.- Adrianne rodeo la mesa hasta llegar a lado de Marin y allí podía ver su lápiz moverse trazando un hermoso vestido sin mangas de escote recto con una falda en A y detrás de este había una especie de moño que hacía que la tela de atrás cayese en caireles.

-Es precioso.-Marin se detuvo y apenas vio el rostro de Adrianne gritó y su silla se fue hacia atrás con él.- ¡Marin!

-E-Estoy bien...- se levantó como pudo.- Y-Yo no me di cuenta que estabas aquí.

-Lo siento si te asuste.

-¡No! No pasa nada...- Adrianne vio la libreta en el suelo y la levantó viendo los últimos diseños hechos por el joven y futuro diseñador.

-Son bellísimos.- dijo viendo el detalle de cada vestido y Marin se sonrojó apenado queriendo quitarle su libreta pero no sabía cómo.

-Gra-Gracias... - se rascó tras la nuca.- S-Son solo borradores para el vestido de Nathalie.

-Oh, ya veo...- Adrianne sintió algo de envidia ya que últimamente empezaba a ver un poco más a Marin gracias a su nuevo amigo Kagami.

-Si... se los presentare al final de las clases. Solo espero le guste alguno, necesito ponerme a trabajar en ello pronto.

-Le gustaran. A mí me gustan.

-¿E-En serio?- Adrianne vio los ojos de Marin, parecieron tener cierto brillo especial que la hicieron de repente sentirse apenada.

-¡Claro! Y-Yo estaría encantada con cualquier diseño, son en verdad hermosos.- Marin sonrió sintiéndose mejor y más tranquilo ante sus palabras.

-Gracias Adrianne.- el sonrojo de la rubia se acentuó un poco más.

-De nada...- ambas miradas se encontraron pero cuando Marin vio entrar a Nathalie se separa de Adrianne y va a hablar con la pelirroja. Cosa que desilusionó a la rubia que se sentó en su lugar. En cambio ambos morenos al ver las reacciones de sus amigos sonrieron cómplices.

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles para Nathalie, desde aprender a caminar con tacones hasta estar derecha todo el tiempo. Ese día estaban practicando en el salón, y una vez más se tropezaba con los tacones altos haciendo que Julien la atrape antes de caer.

-¿Estas bien?

-Lo siento Julien. Pero no puedo.

-Creo que deberíamos tratar con un tacón más bajo.

-¡Ya basta! Eres una inútil.- se quejó Cleo que se levantó de su lugar y extendió su mano.- Denme unos tacones.- todos le miraron incrédulo, y es que habían llevado de varias tallas por no preguntar antes a la pelirroja su medida. Cleo se puso unos tacones y comenzó a caminar con ellos.- Caminar con esto no es la gran cosa, observa, tu cadera sirve como centro de gravedad y puedes caminar sin tropezarte cada minuto.

-¡Que bonitas piernas Cleo!- se burló Alexis Kubdel y Leo Rossi también rió.

-¿Quién diría que estas tan conectado con tu lado femenino?- Cleo se quitó los tacones furioso.

-¡Cállense par de zoquetes! Para su información estudie ballet y pude haberlo de forma profesional pero es demasiado cansado y me quitaba mucho tiempo.- todos los del salón le vieron como si supiesen que no decía toda la verdad y Cleo gruñó dirigiendo su vista a Nathalie.- Mas te vale aprender a caminar y no nos hagas perder el tiempo, inútil.- dicho aquello salió furioso del salón. Nathalie suspiró hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a Marin sonreír.

-No le hagas caso. Ya sabes cómo es él.- Nathalie se sonrojó mientras Adrianne que estaba sentada a lado de Nina apretó los puños pensando en ser Kitty Noir y llevarse al chico por la ventana.

-Si las miradas matasen...- decía Nina que se ganó una risa de su novio puesto que Adrianne no le escuchó.

Pronto la gran noche llegó. Tras una rifa sacaron al grupo que debía servir cono juez pero advirtiendo a cada uno que no debía haber favoritismos con su elegida. Adrianne al ser modelo sería una jueza muy difícil de convencer, luego estaba el desinteresado de Julien, el neutral de Sabino y el quejumbroso de Cleo. Una a una las participantes pasaron, todas se veían hermosas, algunas un tanto exageradas con el maquillaje, todos calificaron a las hermosas chicas. Adrianne era una jueza sumamente dura, pero al fin llegó el turno de Nathalie. Tragó duro cuando escuchó su nombre, no quería salir y menos vestida a como estaba. Marin había hecho un vestido color púrpura de escote recto y sin mangas, tenía un corte de falda tipo A en donde una tela vaporosa cubría lo demás de la parta de la falda donde atrás se hacía la ilusión de enlazado en la falta como si fuese un moño, sus zapatos de tacón negro que se enlazaban a sus tobillos, incluso tenían en la parte de abajo un forro de un púrpura oscuro que Marin hizo a consciencia para que no resbalara. Volvieron a repetir su nombre, tomó aire y se armó de valor. Al salir tras las cortinas era obvio que estaba nerviosa, intentaba no bajar la cabeza sin notar que estaba siendo observada por todos los chicos impresionados por su belleza descubierta y algunos preguntaban quién era ella. Nathalie se sintió tan nerviosa que casi deja caer el micrófono de no haberlo atrapado antes. Tenía que dar su presentación para poder reunirse con las demás chicas pero le temblaban las piernas y sudaban sus manos.

-M-Muy buenas noches. Me llamo Nathalie Kurtzberg, mis hobbies son pintar y dibujar, pasear y visitar museos o barrios de Paris, y adoro tocar el oboe.- dijo intentando no mirar demasiado a la gente, Ron desde su lugar le instaba a hablar más.- Soy pésima en química y adoro la clase de arte. Y... bueno, algo que cambiaría de la escuela, pues, creo que la escuela debería otorgar un espacio para que podamos expresarnos, como hacer un mural en el edificio para que no se viera tan sobrio.

-¡Un buen graffiti!- gritó un chico algunos se rieron pero para sorpresa de muchos Nathalie asintió contenta por la sugerencia.

-Pues sí... pero algo que pueda representar a la escuela y hacernos sentir orgullosos, una forma de arte que aunque muchos adoptan como algo callejero puede servir para expresar y mostrar el espíritu escolar.- a muchos parecía gustarles la idea, pero no solo como una excusa para decorar tan plano edificio sino porque lo decía una belleza como Nathalie. Adrianne asintió.

-Gracias por tu presentación, puedes tomar tu sitio.- Nathalie asintió y fue donde estaban otras chicas que miraban con cierta envidia a la chica y el vestido que tenía que parecía de diseñador. Nathalie juntó sus manos al frente y bajó la mirada, y en la mesa de jueces, Cleo no dejaba de verla, ¿en verdad esa era su compañera la sosa tomate? Debía ser otra, no podía creer que en verdad fuera la misma chica desaliñada, antisocial y torpe que conocía.

-Cleo, ¡Cleo!- le movió Sabino el hombro y reaccionó.- Tus calificaciones.

-Ah, sí.- intentó ser lo más justo con Nathalie, no solo calificar belleza, sino también discurso y porte al hablar y caminar por lo que le dio un 8.4, aunque tenía que admitir que sus nervios le daban cierto encanto. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿pero qué rayos estaba pensando? Puso atención en las calificaciones y Nathalie sorpresivamente se instaló entre las cinco mejores. Las chicas tenían que hablar acerca de cosas triviales como el sistema de enseñanza, qué hacer para ser mejores personas y sus aspiraciones y como lo conseguirían. Para sorpresa de muchos Nathalie al principio comenzaba a responder tímidamente pero después tomaba confianza y hablaba de corazón sobre su amor al arte y aspiraciones, casi no alzaba la mirada pero cuando lo hacía mostraba unos preciosos y delicados ojos color cian que a muchos fascinó. Pronto llegó la última categoría que era vestido de noche y debían cambiarse después de un breve descanso. Nathalie aprovechó para ponerse su ropa normal y un suéter que tenía en su casillero, el lugar estaba helando por el aire acondicionado.

-Nathalie, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Marin que la encontró en los casilleros.

-Ho-Hola Marin, lo siento es que necesitaba estar cómoda y tenía mucho frio.

-Te entiendo. Yo también me congelo allá.- se sentó a lado de la chica sin darse cuenta del enorme sonrojo que surcó su rostro.- ¿Te diviertes?

-¿Eh?

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?

-N-No lo sé. Es extraño. Creo que solo cuando me preguntan algo relacionado con el arte es que me gusta.

-Te entiendo. Y se te notaba feliz por ello.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa que la cautivó. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, quería decirle tantas cosas pero de su garganta no salía palabra alguna y eso la frustraba.

-M-M-Ma-Marin yo...- de repente alguien aparece. Ali estaba agitado como si hubiese corrido por toda la escuela.

-¡Nathalie! ¡Marin! Qué bueno que los encuentro.

-¿Que ocurre Alm?

-Lo peor...

Nina y Kimberly estaban furiosas, no dejaban de despotricar a los cuatro vientos contra las otras participantes hasta que Nathalie se acercó y vio que la caja donde había puesto su vestido y el vestido que debía vestir en menos de quince minutos completamente destrozados, se tapó la boca y Marin vio con furia a las concursantes que estaban a unos metros arreglándose como si nada ignorando a Nina y Kimberly.

-¿Quien ha sido?- Nina es quien responde.

-Nadie se hace responsable, esas harpías envidiosas solo nos dijeron que no saben quién ha sido ¡pero míralas!...

-Marin calma.- le ordenó Ali al verlo molesto.- No te dejes ir por la furia, ahora hay un problema más grande y es que Nathalie no tiene un vestido que lucir.- Marin se rascó la cabeza.

-De haber sabido...

-¿No tienes más vestidos hechos?

-Tengo un par pero no le quedarían. Y ajustarlos sería un problema en poco tiempo...- Nathalie miro con pena ambos vestidos, el otro vestido iba a ser un vestido color negro de gasa, sintió enojo ante el esfuerzo que había puesto Marin a ambos vestidos y ahora estaban destrozados. Mientras buscaban opciones Marin vio a Nathalie, necesitaba hacer algo por ella y más al ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza, quería que esa noche fuese especial. Pero entonces se fija en su gran suéter y gira su cabeza un poco para verlo desde otra perspectiva.- Nathalie... ¿le tienes aprecio a ese suéter?

-¿Qué?- preguntó no entendiendo la pregunta.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de jueces escuchaban los comentarios de cada alumno hablando de las chicas. De repente los comentarios sobre Nathalie empezaron a circular hasta su mesa.

-Esa pelirroja es un sueño, ¿cómo no la vimos antes?

-Yo la conozco, está en mi taller de arte. Y no tiene novio.

-Es toda una diosa...

-Creo que le pediré salir conmigo.

-No, yo saldré con ella.- los jueces parecían ignorar esos comentarios aunque Julien había afilado su mirada haciéndolo ver un tanto intimidante y del otro lado Cleo estaba que rabiaba deseando romper la pequeña pizarra que les dieron para calificar entre sus manos. Pronto las luces se apagaron y comenzaron a salir una a una las concursantes, cada una mostrando un vestido de noche, uno que otro escote más pronunciado que otro. Los maestros mantenían a raya a los adolescentes hormonados que no dejaban de silbar y gritar encantados. Y ahora, volviendo a la realidad tras el escenario, Nathalie estaba aterrada, ¡no podía salir! ¡Era una locura! Eso pensaba la joven de ojos cian que estaba a punto de darse la vuelta hasta que siente dos pares de manos sostenerla de los brazos viendo a Nina y a Kimberly.

-Lo siento chica pero no te vas.

-P-Por favor, no sé si podré.- rogó la pobre pelirroja.

-Claro que puedes.- dijo Kimberly.- Tienes el nombre del grupo entero en tus hombros.

-Y se lo debes a Marin, el pobre puso todo su empeño en esto y en los dos anteriores vestidos. No le puedes hacer esto.- Nathalie se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

-Además con lo que hizo Marin, harás pedazos a esas brujas.

-¡Muestra tu encanto nena!- ambas le dieron de su lado una nalgada que la hizo avanzar. Tomó aire y cuando dijeron su nombre salió y hubo silencio total ante su apariencia, dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta. Su suéter había sido recortado, ajustado y ahora parecía un vestido corto sin mangas, su cabello estaba peinado de lado descansando hacia adelante, esa prenda marcaba a la perfección cada curva de su cuerpo llegando apenas por debajo de sus muslos, mostrando esas piernas perfectas realzadas por esos tacones altos oscuros y al darse la vuelta todos los chicos de la escuela terminaron por perder el control ante el pronunciado escote que mostraba toda su espalda. Adrianne de inmediato calificó con un 9.5 la calificación más alta que ha dado en la noche, Julien ligeramente sonrojado le dio un 100, Sabino tardo pero igual dio un 10 y quien estaba con la pizarra como loco era Cleo que no podía dar más ceros a la calificación lo suficientemente atontado sin apartar los ojos de la chica que estaba muerta de la vergüenza.

Al finalizar la noche, hubo castigos, pleitos y se formó un nuevo club de admiradores. Ganaron el concurso y la pelirroja suspiró aliviada después de poder cambiarse de ropa y volver a la que era. Pero Nathalie jamás se imaginó lo mucho que su rutina cambiaría por culpa de ese concurso. Y Cleo Bourgeois tampoco.

….

 **Y… espero lees haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Y si quieren ver el fan art que me inspiró en esto busquen a marceline23marshall en deviantart. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos solo pizzas y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD Au revoir.**


	2. Empieza la guerra

**Me va a dar algo… no puedo creer la aceptación de esta historia. Es mi primer genderbender así que es obvio que no esperaba tanta aceptación pero… espero les siga gustando. Para los amantes del Nathloe, adelante… COMENZAMOS!**

 **Nombres de personajes.**

 **Nathaniel- Nathalie**

 **Marinette – Marin**

 **Adrien- Adrianne**

 **Chloe- Cleo**

 **Nino- Nina**

 **Alya- Ali**

 **Sabrina- Sabino**

 **Juleka- Julien**

 **Rose- Ron**

 **Lila- Leo**

 **Alyx- Alexis**

 **Kim- Kimberly**

 **Max- Maxine**

 **Ivan- Ivanna**

 **Mylene- Milo**

…

Capítulo 2.

Empieza la guerra.

Nathalie todavía no podía creer que habían ganado el viaje a la playa, era increíble y dijesen lo que dijesen ella le debía todo a Marin.

El fin de semana pasó de lo más tranquilo y en dos semanas su grupo iría a la tan anhelada playa. Quería hacer un dibujo del mar y qué mejor forma que verlo en vivo, caminó hacia la escuela como siempre hacía abrazando a su pecho su amada libreta de dibujo sin nada que temer. Pero apenas puso un pie en el instituto se vio rodeada por un montón de chicos que se presentaban y se ofrecían a llevar sus cosas, la pobre chica se asustó al verse envuelta en tanta atención.

-G-Gracias pe-pero puedo yo sola y ¡se me hace tarde adiós!- corrió a su salón de clases escapando de esos chicos, y al llegar es abrazada por Ron repentinamente.

-¡Aquí está nuestra reina de belleza! ¡Espero que tengas todo listo para el viaje porque nos vamos a divertir!

-Aire... por favor.- suplicó ante ese abrazo tan fuerte y Ron la soltó apenado.

-Oh. Lo siento Nathalie.- la pobre intentó recobrar el aliento y solo alzó la mano frente a su amigo moviéndola como diciendo que no importaba.

-Está bien… No pasa nada.- vio que el lugar de Marin estaba vacío, bajó la cabeza algo desilusionada de no verle allí y comenzó a ir a su lugar donde se sorprendió de ver una mochila a lado del asiento de su mesa que siempre estaba vacío.

-¿Te molesta si me siento hoy aquí?- ella dio un respingo y volteó a ver de quien se trataba, era Leo Rossi, el alumno nuevo, no lo conocía mucho y lo poco que sabía eran varias exageraciones y posibles mentiras acerca de sus relaciones y tipo de vida, pero como nunca había hablado con él no podía dar su opinión sobre su persona.

-Eh, no, no me molesta.- dijo para sentarse en su lugar y comenzar a dibujar, intentaba terminar el dibujo de su comic de Lordbug y Kitty Noir, tenía que trabajar en una de las páginas más difíciles, estaba tan concentrada que solo se detuvo cuando sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla que en un reflejo de su propia supervivencia se levantó de su lugar. Leo le miraba con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de inocente.

-Lo siento, tenías una basura en tu cabello.

-Ah, y-ya veo...

-No lo había notado, pero tienes un cabello hermoso y muy suave. Seguro te lo cuidas mucho.

-Eh... bueno, no en realidad, yo...- de repente una mano es azotada en la mesa y al girar ven a Cleo que miraba de forma asesina a Leo.

-Rossi.

-Bourgeois. ¿Que deseas?

-Veo que no pierdes tiempo. Seguro le has contado otra de tus mentiras.

-Solo la estoy adulando un poco, ¿y tú qué sabes de mi vida? En estos momentos, ¿no deberías ahora estar tras Adrianne como siempre?

-Cierra el pico Rossi ¿Y porque rayos estas aquí?

-Me duelen los ojos y quería ver la pizarra más cerca.

-Oh pobrecito, con gusto te cedo mi lugar.- pronunció en un falso tono condescendiente.

-No te molestes. Aquí la vista es perfecta, en más de un sentido.- parecían casi a punto de golpearse cuando Natalie ve a Julien entrar junto con Marin, he allí a sus salvadores.

-Marin, Julien.- fue casi corriendo hacia de ellos dejando ahora a Cleo y Leo solos y fulminando con la mirada a los recién llegados.

-Buenos días Nathalie.- saludó Marin.

-Hola Nathalie.- Julien pasó su mano por su cabeza, era un gesto de lo más normal entre ambos, cosa que no gustó a ninguno de los chicos que estaba aún en su mesa.- ¿Pasaste buen fin de semana?

-Sí. Ammm, Ma-Marin quería agradecerte por todo, de no ser por ti seguro no hubiésemos ganado. Tus diseños han sido increíbles, y-y la forma en la que arreglaste mi suéter...- Marin le sonrió con ternura.

-Gracias Nathalie pero en realidad has sido tu quien los ha lucido espléndidamente. Y no sabes cómo te lo agradezco.- dijo colocando ambas manos en sus hombros.

-D-D-De nada Marin...- dijo completamente sonrojada y mientras un par de chicos estaban que rabiaban, Adrianne que veía todo en primera fila rompió su lápiz con su pulgar mirando la escena con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos centellantes. Nina miró a su amiga intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Adrianne, ¿todo bien?

-De maravilla.- dijo con falsa alegría y la DJ estaba segura que si las miradas mataran la pelirroja ya estuviese tres metros bajo tierra. Marin le sonrió a la chica de forma que la pobre Nathalie estaba casi derritiéndose por él.

-Ma-Marin quisiera saber si... Bueno, si es posible que…- la campana sonó y el profesor entró enseguida cortando la poca valentía que la pelirroja había reunido.

-Todos a sus lugares, chicos.- todos obedecieron y Marin al ir a su lugar de repente se sintió en peligro.

-Oye Ali, ¿soy yo o me están mirando de forma amenazante?

-Wow, chico, tienes un excelente sexto sentido.- respondió Ali un poco divertido por la situación.

-Silencio.- pidió el profesor.- Como sabrán nuestro grupo ganó el viaje a la playa.- todos gritaron y vitorearon ante su premio.- ¡Silencio! Calma chicos. Sé que están emocionados, pero recuerden que este fin de semana tendremos el campamento al aire libre en las cabañas...- los vitóres bajaron pero eso no significaba que algunos no estuviesen felices y por ello alzaron la voz.- ¡Sé que están emocionados!- alzó el maestro la voz para hacerse escuchar y hacer que se callasen.- Pero recuerden que esto es para educación física, la salida no es voluntaria pero tendrán que hacer créditos extras si no van.

-¿Yo en la naturaleza? Paso.- se quejó Cleo y Leo se rió.

-¿Temes romperte una uña Bourgeois?- el rubio le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y tú debes ir a algún evento ficticio este fin de semana?- todos preferían alejarse de esos dos. Nathalie suspiró, prefería hacer créditos extra, aunque gustase dibujar la naturaleza odiaba mucho el exterior.

-Basta chicos. Quien se quiera apuntar dejaré la hoja pegada en la puerta. Tienen hasta el día de hoy para apuntarse.- todos asintieron y Marin sonríe suspirando.

-Sería perfecto pasar un tiempo alejado de Paris.- Ali emitió un gruñido.

-Nah, yo paso, naturaleza es igual a que no hay señal.- se quejó el moreno y Marin solo negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Oh vamos, ¿prefieres en serio los créditos extras?

-Prefiero llegar vivo y en una pieza, gracias.- Nina ignora a su novio y se enfoca en su amiga.

-¿Qué opinas Adrianne? ¿Te apuntaras?

-Sí, prefiero pasar un día fuera de mi rutina. Mamá entenderá que es cosa de la escuela.

-Perfecto chica.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún incidente aunque en el receso Nathalie se sintió incomoda ante las miradas de varios chicos, de no haber estado con Julien y Ron seguro se hubiesen acercado. En deportes, en los calentamientos, sintió que los chicos del otro grupo no dejaban de verla y sonreírle, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa e incómoda en el uniforme deportivo de la escuela. Y en el club de arte que estaba conformado normalmente por un pequeño círculo de diez personas, ese círculo se había casi triplicado al ver más gente, chicos en su preferencia y todos le pedían consejos al ser ella la representante del club ¡Aquello era una locura! Salió del taller exhausta, suspiró y después de comprar una botella de zumo su teléfono sonó con la última melodía de Jagged Stone.

-¿Diga?

-¡Nathalie Kurtzberg! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-¡¿Papá?! ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira fresita, no pienso que sea malo que tengas unos cuantos admiradores, eres hermosa, inteligente, pero esto se pasa...

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de que hablas papá?

-Desde temprano han llegado infinidad de cartas, bombones de chocolates y ramos de flores. ¿Es que cada chico de tu instituto está tras de ti?

-N-No, papá y-yo…- en ese momento la chica sintió un escalofrió cruzar por su columna y al voltear vio que no estaba sola, la lata de zumo cayó de sus dedos, un montón de chicos que le miraban del segundo piso y pudo jurar que sus ojos brillaban como los de un animal en la noche... estaba aterrada.

Después de esconderse cerca del armario del conserje, Nathalie llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba alejarse de todo, buscar un refugio subterráneo sería una buena opción. No, debía ser realista, alejarse un poco era lo que necesitaba, y fue que al pasar por su salón vio la respuesta a sus plegarias.

Al día siguiente Nathalie esquivó a los lobos, que fue como los nombró, apenas con éxito y es que al llegar hacia su casillero y abrirlo tuvo que cerrarlo de inmediato al ver que por poco le caerían encima decenas de cartas y dulces sintiendo violada su privacidad, ¿es que hasta en eso no la iban a dejar en paz? Por un momento tuvo ganas de usar el atomizador de pimienta que su padre le obligó a llevar por si acaso. Al llegar al salón corriendo por su vida, integridad, o quizás también su virginidad, se sentó en su lugar aliviada de haber llegado a territorio no hostil.

-Hola hermosa rosa.- error, casi hostil.

-B-Buenos días Leo.- le miró con una expresión cordial y tímida.

-Te ves radiante, sabes, no sabes lo que me gusta el color rojo, tu cabello… y toda tú cuando te sonrojas como ahora.- Leo estiró su mano pero antes de siquiera tocar su cabello un libro de texto le golpeó la cabeza.

-Ups, lo siento se me resbaló la mano.- dijo Cleo detrás con una sonrisa arrogante y antes de que Leo le respondiera el profesor entró.

-Buen día chicos, todos a sus asientos.- todos se sentaron en sus lugares y de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Marin cansado.

-Ammm, yo...

-A su lugar, llegaste muy apenas Marin.- dijo el maestro molesto por la temprana interrupción y con una risa nerviosa Marin fue a su lugar.- Muy bien, antes de comenzar voy a decir los nombres de los alumnos que decidieron que irían a las cabañas y no hacer créditos extra. Al final de la clase se llevaran una responsiva que deberán traer firmada y una lista de lo que necesitaran en el campamento. Alexis Kubdel, Kimberly Le Chien...- a nadie le sorprendió que fueran los primeros de la lista.- Nina Lahiffe, Adrianne Agreste...- Ali fijó su atención en su novia.

-Nina ¿por qué no me dijiste?- le reclamó a lo bajo y Nina apenas le vio, parecía algo molesta.

-Habla quien dijo que no podía vivir sin su teléfono ni internet.- Ali se sintió mal.

-Marin Dupain-Cheng.- Adrianne volteó a ver a su compañero.

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho, ¿verdad Marin?- el franco-chino se sonrojó y se tensó como una cuerda.

-S-Sí, a divertir, tú, yo divertirnos y... mejor me callo.

-Patético.- se burló Cleo ganándose una mirada asesina del futuro diseñador.

-Ron Lavillant, Julien Couffin.- ambos chocaron puños.- Y por último Nathalie Kurtzberg.

-/¡¿QUÉ?!/- gritaron tanto Cleo y Leo que miraron a la chica, Nathalie se encogió en su lugar.

-Bien, y como ya no se pueden agregar nombres a la lista les entregaré sus responsivas al final de la clase.- ambos chicos parecieron gruñir como perros, mientras Nathalie suspiró aliviada, al menos ese fin de semana estaría tranquila.

-Me alegro que vengas con el grupo Nathalie.- dijo Marin haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-Ammm, y-yo ta-también...- dijo nerviosa escuchando otro gruñido pero este vino del frente de cierta rubia ojiverde. Cleo apretó los puños, debía hacer algo y haría lo que fuera para no dejar a Marin con la chica tomate, SU chica tomate, lo tenía decidido, y ya tenía un plan. Sonrió ampliamente ocultando esa risa malévola que solo Sabino ante la cercanía podía escuchar y ver confundido a su amigo como a la pelirroja. Al parecer algo grande iba a pasar con esos dos, lo intuía. Aunque su amigo debía tener cuidado, Leo no le la pondría fácil. Aquello sería una masacre…

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, lo sé, un poco corto, pero les juro que serán más largos a lo largo de la historia. ¿Pero qué vemos? Celos, disputas, y pasarán muchas cosas entre todos, mayormente en el Nathloe. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y nos vemos hasta le siguiente capítulo en donde veremos qué piensa Cleo de Nathalie. Y sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

SirenitaElsa: Verdad que si? Me alegra que el nombre sea para hombre y mujer.

Tsubasa23: Jaja, sorry por la confusión y espero que lo que sigue te guste.

Majo Patashify, LadyNoir Love, Danna, Guest: Gracias por sus reviews, en serio me alegra tanto que les guste. XD

ChaosGodInfinity: … ¿Qué nombre es femenino de Aaron? XD Muajajajaja!

X29: Intentaré basarme en ideas no publicadas de la serie, solo espero que me salga bien, este es mi primer genderbender y no quiero echarlo a perder, esto es un reto para mí.

Hiyoko-chanchan: … Me muero, gracias TwT Si gustas leer alguna historia que tengo de estos dos… aunque algunas son subidas de tono, solo las de clasificación M, jeje y mejor no digo nada porque… me va a dar algo. GRACIAS!


	3. Admiradora

**Hola a todos, agradezco de todo corazón que apoyen esta historia, solo me gustaría decir que por favor, sé que algunos quieren capítulos seguidos pero hasta yo no puedo estar todo el día en el computador y estoy trabajando en mis propios proyectos. Así que por favor, paciencia y más porque en estos días he tenido una fiebre que no me deja en paz, así que tardaré más en publicar mis trabajos. Sorry, soy humana. Y bueno, he aquí el tercer capítulo. Gracias a todos por su tiempo y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie. Y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 3

Admiradora

Cleo llegó al hotel con su amigo Sabino donde saludó a su madre la alcaldesa con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y cómo te fue hoy querido?- preguntó a la par que revisaba unos papeles de entre sus manos.

-Pues bien, supongo...- dijo dejando la duda en el aire por lo que su madre le miró.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Solo un descuido mío. Quería inscribirme para un campamento este fin de semana para las calificaciones de deportes y no hacer créditos extra, pero entre tantas cosas se me olvidó apuntarme.

-Que yo sepa tus notas han mejorado, ¿es necesario ese campamento?

-Sí, y bueno, puedo hacer créditos extra pero creo que podría involucrarme más con mis compañeros y socializar más…

-No se diga más, hablaré a tu escuela para que te den oportunidad.

-Me gustaría pedírselo primero al profesor, si pasa algo te aviso.

-Oh, entiendo. ¿Vas a cenar?

-Si tú cenas conmigo, madre.- su madre rió ante el encanto de su hijo.

-De acuerdo. Te veo en una hora.- la alcaldesa se fue y Sabino que había mantenido la distancia se acercó a Cleo.

-¿Por qué no le pediste que interviniera directamente si quieres ir?

-Lo hará si es necesario, pero por ahora quiero intentar arreglarlo por mi cuenta.- Sabino arqueó la ceja.

-Como digas, ¿crees que aguantaras un fin de semana en la naturaleza?

-Sé que podré. Con las herramientas necesarias obviamente.- Sabino asintió.

-Lamento no poder acompañarte.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Disfruta tu reunión familiar Sabino. Por ahora voy a descansar, te veré mañana.- dijo restándole importancia.

-¿No quieres ayuda con la tarea?

-Estaré bien, ve y descansa, ¿que no es el día libre de tu madre?- Sabino abrió los ojos sorprendido de que recordara aquello.

-Pues sí...

-Entonces no pierdas tiempo, anda vete ya.- Sabino sonríe y asiente.

-Hasta mañana Cleo.

-Hasta mañana.- Cleo se fue al ascensor para subir a su habitación, Sabino se quedó en el mismo lugar un momento, solo quien le conociera bien podría ver que Cleo había cambiado desde hacía unos meses atrás, y debía admitir que el cambio era favorable, solo esperaba que siguiera así, aunque desconocía la razón de ese cambio.

Al llegar a su habitación Cleo suspiró y furioso arrojó su maleta a la cama.

-¡Ese estúpido de Leo quien se cree!

-¡Auch!- se quejó una vocecita y del bolso sale una abeja grande y cabezona.- ¡O sea! Más cuidado que los kwamis no somos de goma.

-Perdón Pollen, pero ese imbécil me saca de quicio.- dijo molesto y se sentó frente a su computador. La kwami se acercó a su portador.

-Uuuy, tenemos a alguien sensible hoy.

-No estoy de humor Pollen.- la kwami se rió y voló alrededor del cuarto para poder estirarse después de pasar el rato en el bolso.

-Oh el amor, lo que puede hacer el amor.- Cleo chasqueó los dientes.

-No estoy enamorado.- Pollen se pone frente a él.

-Chico, espabila, es obvio. Si no ¿por qué ahora muestras que te gusta la chica tomate?

-Porque es una belleza oculta, tengo pensado hacerme su novio un mes o dos y cuando ya no sea novedad la dejo.

-Oh, sí, la novedad.- dijo con sarcasmo.- O sea que no estas celoso porque esa chica que tanto molestabas ha mostrado a todos que es una reina de la belleza de melena de fuego y ahora con aquella súper atención extra del sexo masculino todos los hombres van como babosos tras ella, ¿me ha faltado algo? ¿O lo explico con bolitas y palitos?- Cleo tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-No estoy celoso, y como dices, le molesto, fuera de su belleza recién descubierta no tengo ningún otro interés en ella.

-Ajá, te voy a decir algo que la mayoría de los hombres ignoran y es que cuando son niños molestan a la niña que les gusta, está por completo tatuado en el cromosoma Y.

-No soy un niño.

-Pero no has madurado.- Cleo gruñó algo a lo bajo.- ¿Y cuál es plan?

-Tengo tres y si hoy no resulta el primero tendré que recurrir al plan B y C.

-¿Y cuál es el plan A?

-Sin justificante no hay paseo.

-O sea no capto.

-Ya lo veras después de cenar.

Nathalie sacaba de su armario lo que llevaría para el campamento, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo pero era la única forma de estar lejos un par de días. Al llegar a su casa parecía una florería, su padre le había echado un discurso de una hora de porque no podía tener novio ahora y cuidarse de los muchachos hormonales, incluso le dio un paralizador, a esto se había reducido todo, gas pimienta y paralizador eléctrico. Suspiró y después de sacar unas zapatillas deportivas vio que tenía todo listo.

-Creo que es todo.- bostezó cansada y se quitó la chaqueta dejándola sobre la silla de su escritorio para después levantar su camiseta revelando su sostén de encaje morado y escuchó un ruido en la ventana que le hizo volver a cubrirse, se asomó un poco por la ventana pero al no ver nada se calmó.- Seguro una avecilla perdió su rumbo, estoy exhausta...- se puso su pijama, una camiseta negra con la imagen estampada de la Noche estrellada de Van Gogh dos tallas más grande y un diminuto short color morado. Bostezó nuevamente y sin hacer más apagó las luces. Fuera de la habitación cierto héroe estaba colgando de la ventana, tenía su mano sobre su rostro intentando bajar el incontrolable sonrojo que tenía.

-Maldición... la muy tonta.- maldijo King Bee entre dientes este, aunque la verdad es, qué iba a saber ella de que alguien pudiese estar trepado en la ventana del segundo piso de su casa viendo cada movimiento como un vulgar voyerista.

Esperó un poco y al fin al verificar que era seguro, entró a la habitación de la ahora durmiente chica. King Bee buscó la mochila y la encontró encima de la silla frente al tocador, sonrió y la tomó para abrirla con cuidado. Rebuscó entre los tantos papeles pero nada. Frunció los labios, apenas y había suficiente luz del exterior que iluminaba la habitación para no caerse de bruces por culpa de los muebles. Deseó tanto la visión nocturna de Chat Noir. Comenzó a buscar en los cajones de su tocador.

-Ah, vaya...- dijo tomando una botellita de crema aroma a rosas.- Así que tienes un lado femenino.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado olvidándose por el momento del permiso. Abrió con cuidado los cajones del tocador. En uno había una caja llena de joyas, o accesorios baratos o de fantasía según su criterio; se sorprendió de encontrar diademas y cosas para el cabello, broches y listones que nunca le había visto; maquillaje, mas cremas corporales con aroma a rosas o cerezas, jabones cuyos aromas reconoció como violetas y lavandas, ambos relajantes; y una pequeña caja con llave, no pudo evitar torcer la boca.- ¿Que escondes?

-Mmmm...- se paralizó al escucharla, se volteó a verla pero Nathalie solo se movió para encogerse más en las cobijas, respiró tranquilo.

-Debo tener cuidado...- susurró y dejó todo en su lugar, pero en vez de seguir buscando el dichoso permiso fue hacia su ropero, al abrirlo vio a la izquierda tenia prendas colgadas y la derecha cajones, casi soltó una exclamación al ver lo pequeño que era, ese espacio y apenas lo usarían sus prendas de verano, y solo las camisas. Estaba colgado un abrigo para invierno, un par de chaquetas, unas blusas sencillas y un par de vestidos. Notó que eran muy sencillos, uno era verde de manga larga, seguro lo usaba en invierno y el otro era de color beige sin mangas, un tanto entallado.- Vaya, ya me gustaría verte usando este.- abrió el primer cajón y sintió de repente mucho calor. Allí, perfectamente acomodados había juegos de ropa interior, rojo, negro, azules, una gama de colores pero hubo unos que llamó su atención, un conjunto de encaje rosa con encaje morado y lacitos, no ganchos, que tentaría a cualquier hombre de desear jalar esos listones para desenvolver su regalo. Casi quiso gritar cuando escuchó fuertes y pesados pasos acercarse. Salió de rápidamente del cuarto y el padre de la chica asoma la cabeza y vuelve a cerrar la puerta al verificar que todo estaba bien. Se asomó con cuidado de que ya no hubiera peligro y volvió a entrar avergonzado de tener entre sus manos esa prenda interior, confirmado, regresando a la normalidad Pollen le recordaría lo pervertido que era. Iba a devolver la prenda íntima cuando algo duro le golpea la cabeza.

-¡Pervertido! ¡Maldito! ¡Cerdo!- la chica encendió las luces dispuesta de seguir apaleando al pervertido que estaba en su cuarto y al ver al intruso se sorprende de ver quien era.

-¿K-King Bee?

-Maldición... ¿con que me pegaste?- se quejó el héroe y entonces ve un caballete de madera en manos de la chica.- ¡Estás loca! ¡Pudiste haber matado a alguien!

-¡L-Lo siento! P-Pensé que...

-Ya no importa.- gruñó a lo bajo.

-¿Q-Que haces aquí?- rayos, Bee le miró un momento en silencio y se aclaró la garganta.

-Estaba patrullando pero... necesitaba un descanso y decidí pasar para poder descansar unos minutos.

-Oh cielos, lo siento tanto.- dijo sumamente apenada.-P-Puedo ofrecerte algo.

-Si tienes algo de beber te lo agradecería, y unas aspirinas.

-C-Claro, no tardo.- la chica salió corriendo. Bee se frotó la cabeza y notó que aún tenía la dichosa pequeña prenda en manos, quiso golpearse, por suerte ella no notó ese detalle. Iba a regresar la prueba de su vergüenza cuando escucha los rápidos pasos de la chica que entra con un vaso de agua y una lata en mano.- Perdón la demora.- le tendió una lata de té helado y una pastilla.- Lo siento, es todo lo que tenemos.

-No importa, gracias por dejarme descansar.

-No creo merecerlas después de casi matarte.

-No pasa nada. Somos muy resistentes. Una vez nos lanzaron a diez calles de distancia.

-Auch.

-Está bien, nos recuperamos rápido.- dijo tomando la aspirina con el agua.

-Aun así ha de ser muy difícil ser un héroe. Yo no podría hacerlo. Por eso les admiro tanto.

-¿Ah, sí?- puso su atención en la chica que mordía su labio inferior.

-Sí, Lordbug es genial pero me gusta mucho cuando pelea en conjunto con Chat Noir, son increíbles. Y Rouge también es genial, me gusta mucho ver ese lado salvaje y astuto con sus ilusiones. Y-Y tu también, tu trompo es espectacular y a veces parece casi como si bailaras, demasiado elegante, fuerte...- la chica se sonrojó al ver una sonrisa de Bee.

-Vaya, estoy halagado.

-Pues e-es lo que pienso. Todos ustedes son geniales.

-Gracias linda. Recordare tus palabras de ánimo en la próxima pelea.- le gustaba eso, ese sonrojo de su cara era diferente de otros.- Por cierto, no sé tu nombre.

-Me-Me llamo Nathalie.

-Recordare tu nombre, es muy bonito.- ya con la luz encendida la habitación era diferente, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color melocotón tenue, aparte del armario y del pequeño tocador había una mesa de dibujo y en las paredes estaban pegados posters de obras de arte. Era interesante lo que una habitación podía decir de su dueño. King Bee observó atento cada poste de su cuarto.

-Veo que eres una artista nata.

-Bu-Bueno, la verdad es que me encanta el arte. Dibujo y pinto.

-¿Aerosol también?- dijo al ver unas latas en una esquina del cuarto y sonrió de lado burlonamente.- ¿Acaso te gusta vandalizar la ciudad con tu arte?

-¡Claro que no!- dijo muerta de la pena aunque la verdad era que había hecho un par de obras por ahí pero no se arriesgaría a ir a la cárcel a manos de uno de los héroes de Paris.- A veces los uso cuando estoy dando el efecto de aerografía.

-Oh... ¿y esto?- el héroe se levantó y Nathalie sintió que le daba un infarto al ver que miraba con atención unos cuadros que tenía acomodados en la pared.

-¡No por favor!- vio un paisaje, un retrato de Lordbug y Chat Nor, Rouge y por ultimo un retrato donde solo aparecía él, espera, no uno, ¡TRES! King Bee sonrió ampliamente sintiendo su ego hincharse al ver que todos tenían entre uno o dos mientras él tenía tres, o cielos, con ganas de restregarlo en cara del zorro.

-Oh, vaya, parece ser que has captado mi verdadera esencia. Tengo un perfil digno de admirar ¿a qué si?- Nathalie estaba roja de la vergüenza y deseaba por todos los medios desaparecer, su cuerpo entero se estremeció al sentir la mano de King Bee sobre su cabeza y alzar la vista se topó con una sonrisa digna de una portada de revista.- Me siento en verdad halagado.

-¿E-En serio?

-¡Por supuesto!- se volvió a sentar en el suelo frente a Nathalie viendo el cuadro donde se veía lanzar su trompo.

-Es increíble. Tienes un gran talento.- Nathalie casi iba a sonreír pero los nervios le ganaron al ver que la miraba de nuevo.- ¿Necesitas modelo?

-D-Disculpa ¿qué?

-Con gusto puedo venir a posar para ti, para lo que sea o venir a ver tus pinturas.

-¡C-Claro! Digo, sería un honor.

-Muy bien. Es hora de irme. El deber llama y no debo seguir interrumpiendo tus horas de sueño.- se puso de pie y fue a la ventana terminando el té helado, no sin antes girar y hacer una reverencia.- Buenas ma belle rose.- y se fue rápidamente, Nathalie se asomó pero el héroe había desaparecido como fantasma en la noche. Suspiró con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches…

Al llegar al balcón del cuarto, Cleo quitó su transformación y con una amplia sonrisa se recostó en la cama mientras Polen le miraba inquisitiva con los bracitos cruzados.

-Es mi admiradora. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿Y qué tiene de bueno?

-¡Todo! Así que mientras King Bee se hace de la sensación del momento, el apuesto Cleo Bourgeois, o sea moi, se serenará y podrá pasar de ella para no dañar mi imagen, pero obviamente intentando sabotear a los demás. Así llegando el momento de la ruptura estaré en paz y ella será otra de mis tantas admiradoras, una con mucha suerte que tuvo el privilegio de estar conmigo. ¡Es un plan perfecto!

-¿Por qué cuando me tocan hombres son tan cabeza dura? O sea que llegado el momento tú te pasearas de rositas mientras ella se lamenta por no ser la novia de un héroe. Cien millones de espermatozoides ¿y tú fuiste el mas rápido?

-¡Oye!

-Te saldrás de ese supuesto y grandioso plan tuyo en menos de lo que digas miraculous.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Estas mucho más que interesado de lo que quieres admitir y si la dejas, ¿quién no dice que ella correrá en brazos de los TAAAAANTOS chicos que ahora mueren por ella? Podría ser ese amigo el que viste de negro, o Leo Rossi, cualquiera y ella se olvidaría de ti como un borrón y cuenta nueva. Y pasarías como un cero a la izquierda en sus vida.-Cleo se imaginaba los escenarios, ella abrazada de Julien, una cita romántica en un restaurante elegante con Leo, o pasear de la mano con Marin le hacía rabiar a niveles insospechados.

-¡Eso ni en sueños!

-Veamos... Nathalie Couffin, Nathalie Rossi, Nathalie Dupain, ¿cuál crees que le quede mejor a la futura novia?

-¡Pollen!- intentó atraparla pero la kwami era más ágil.

-Atrapado. Estas celoso solo de pensarlo.

-¡No estoy celoso! ¡Solo me enfurece que me pongas al mismo nivel que esos fracasados!- Pollen rodó los ojos.

-Sabes qué, solito abrirás los ojos. Por ahora eres imposible.- voló alejándose pero se detuvo.- Oh, casi se me olvida. Cuando vayas a darle uso a esa ropa interior avísame para salir. No me gustaría estar en la misma área que tú cuando se te alborote la hormona.- la cara y sonrojo de Cleo hicieron reír a la kwami que se fue. Cleo saco la prenda y estuvo a punto de tirarla pero se detuvo al ver ese rosa con encaje morado y lacitos y casi quiso llorar. De solo imaginarla con esa prenda, un brazo cubriendo sus senos y esa expresión tímida que siempre tenía... con paso rápido se encerró en su cuarto de baño escuchándose la regadera, necesitaba urgente un baño de agua fría. Y esa prenda la ocultó de los ojos del mundo entero.

Cleo llegó a la escuela con clara molestia. Pollen tenía razón en que si King Bee terminara con Nathalie, tendría a decenas de chicos dispuestos a consolar a la joven artista y mandarlo al olvido. Frunció los labios, conocía a esa molestia de tomate desde hacía tiempo, desde que eran niños y siempre le había molestado el como prefería aislarse de todos con esa libreta de dibujo que siempre tenía. ¡Incluso lo ignoraba a él! Y nadie podía ignorarlo. Quería quedar como una huella indeleble en su vida para siempre, y que cada vez que lo viera lo recordase. Suspiró sabiendo que empezaba a amargarse solo y al llegar al edificio entró no viendo rastro de la cabeza de tomate.

-¿En dónde está?- fue hacia el salón de clases y al fijarse en el lugar de la chica solo encontró su mochila sobre la mesa, arqueó la ceja y se sentó en su lugar junto a Sabino que ya había llegado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada.- contestó mirando de reojo el lugar de la chica y Sabino supo reconocer el gesto.

-Si buscas a nuestra belleza estudiantil está bajo la mesa.

-¿Qué?- miró a su amigo incrédulo.

-Ha estado allí desde que llegó. Varios chicos de cursos diferentes han venido a preguntar por ella para invitarla a salir. Supongo que así se esconde de ellos.- Cleo tuvo un tic en el ojo, se levantó y caminó directo hasta el lugar de la chica ante la mirada atenta de Sabino. Al llegar hizo a un lado la silla y abajo de la mesa la chica se detuvo de dibujar y alzó la mirada viendo como Cleo parecía a punto de fulminarla con la mirada.

-Sal de ahí tomate de granja.

-M-Me gusta estar aquí. Es cómodo.- mala respuesta. Sin importarle Cleo metió el brazo bajo la mesa y los gritos de Nathalie llamaron la atención de todos los presentes hasta que salió de allí con un mechón que cruzaba su rostro y su mano cubriendo su mejilla izquierda.- ¡Me pellizcaste!

-Eres una cobarde. Si tanto te molesta que te busquen ponle punto final a esto.

-Y-Yo...

-Tú que...

-Es imposible...

-¿Como que imposible idiota?- quiso fulminarla con la mirada.- ¿No será porque no quieres hacerlo? Ahora que tienes toda la atención no me sorprende. ¿Quién lo viera de ti? Aunque supongo que debía ser obvio, después de ser invisible todo el tiempo…- esas palabras le dolieron a la chica, eran injustas, demasiado, y Nathalie le miró intentando no rechinar sus dientes.

-¿Quieres saber porque no puedo decirle a todos que no? ¡Porque son demasiados y no sé quiénes son la mayoría, tú, idiota beligerante!- Cleo instintivamente retrocedió un paso.- ¿Crees que es fácil para mí?- ella daba un paso y Cleo retrocedía ahora, en ese momento Adrianne y Nina entraban al salón.- Yo solo quería seguir pasando desapercibida ¡PERO NO! Ahora tengo que aguantar constantes acosos, cartas y arreglos de flores que dejan mi casa oliendo a flores todo el día. ¡No todos queremos ser el maldito centro de atención como tú!- Cleo se topó con el escritorio del maestro.- Así que déjame en paz porque si no la próxima vez dejare mi mano estampada en tu cara.- nadie supo de donde vino ese atisbo de valentía, ni ella misma, tal vez porque estaba harta de todo y la visita de King Bee le había hecho tan feliz para que su felicidad menguara por los lobos alrededor y Cleo que la tachaba como si ella buscara toda esa atención. Estaba harta. Se dio la vuelta, tomó su mochila y salió de allí disculpándose tímidamente con Marin al topárselo casi de frente cuando iba a entrar.

-Cleo, ¿estás bien?- pero no contestó.

Cleo Bourgeois supo dos cosas en ese momento, que Nathalie Kurtzberg podía volverse una fierecilla cuando se lo proponía y que tal vez, solo TAL VEZ su kwami tenía razón que podría gustar de ella... solo tal vez.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Gracias a todos por su apoyo, lamento no poder dar respuestas hoy pero intentaré a la próxima hacerlo. Y el próximo capítulo los alumnos irán al campamento, ¿qué pasará? Ya lo leerán luego. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	4. Un poco de confianza

**Hola a todos! Lamento mucho el retraso pero ya me siento mucho mejor y pude terminar este capítulo como Dios manda TwT Me tendré que vitaminar para evitar más recaídas. Pero bueno, fuera de eso gracias a todos por su paciencia y agradezcamos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie que cada vez se pone mejor XD. Y sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 4

Un poco de confianza.

Nathalie revisó su mochila por décima vez para verificar que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, el cambio de ropa que les pidieron a todos, su ropa de deportes, un repelente para mosquitos, su pijama, un ligero almuerzo para el camino, su permiso y como un extra su libreta de dibujo y algunos lápices. La chica suspiró mentalizándose ese tiempo fuera de la ciudad que necesitaba con urgencia y tomó su mochila yéndose a la escuela donde el bus les estaría esperando, apenas amanecía y sonrió al ver los tonos naranjas que se abrían paso dejando al azul y tonos púrpura fuera. Cruzó el parque y estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando la puerta de la panadería se abrió de golpe.

-¡Voy tarde! ¡Ah!

-¡Ah!- Marin chocó con Nathalie, la pobre quedó con el pecho tierra y apenas y había puesto sus manos para evitar un golpe en su cara. Esta se pudo apoyar cuando el peso de Marin dejó de estar sobre ella.

-¡Nathalie! Lo siento, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

-N-No importa Marin, i-i-iba distraída.

-No digas eso.- se levantó y tomó sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse, la chica se sonrojó de forma instantánea ante el roce de sus manos.- Yo fui el culpable, se hacía tarde y yo te atropellé y...- como si hubiese recordado algo este se paralizó unos segundos antes de reaccionar.- ¡Se hace tarde! ¡Corre!- el que Marin la tomase de la mano fue como un sueño, su mano era grande, fuerte y bien sentía que podía morir feliz en esos momentos. Al cruzar la calle los pocos alumnos que habían llegado vieron a la pareja tomados de la mano.- Disculpen la demora pero...- el maestro que por primera vez vestía ropa deportiva alzó una ceja al verlos.

-En realidad no han llegado con retardo, el autobús sale en media hora.

-¿Qué? Pero… - entonces Marin recordó que Tikki le había sugerido adelantar unos minutos su reloj para despertarse más temprano. Marin suspiró sintiéndose un completo idiota.- Creo que puedo regresar a por el desayuno. No tardo, Nathalie te traeré algo también como disculpa.- esta vez soltó la mano de Nathalie pero la chica apenas y reaccionaba, suspiró viendo su mano como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo y Adrianne parecía sisear como un gato, hasta Nina que estaba a su lado pensó que su cabello se había erizado.

-Chica, calma, no saques las garras.- Adrianne respondió con un gruñido que le recordó al de un gato enojado.

Nathalie estaba tan ensimismada que solo reaccionó cuando alguien la tocó, al girar ve a Julien que miraba su codo.

-¿Julien?

-Tienes un pequeño raspón.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado. Ni siquiera me duele.- Julien suspiró a lo bajo, con cuidado la llevó a las escaleras del colegio donde de su mochila sacó una pomada, Nathalie vio a Julien concentrado en ponerle la pomada.

-No te muevas.

-Está fría. Pero gracias Julien, eres un buen amigo.- el chico gótico alzó la mirada y le sonrió de regreso.

-Gracias a ti por ser tú.- Nathalie sintió algo en su pecho, Julien era muy guapo, bueno, era su amigo desde hace ya un tiempo, pero ¿desde cuándo era terriblemente atractivo?

-¡Ajum!- al alzar la vista Cleo Bourgeois los miraba como si los quisiera fulminar en el acto. Nathalie se sintió intimidada mientras que Julien le miraba con su usual estoicismo.

-¿Se te perdió algo Cleo?

-Oh no Couffaine, a mí no se me ha perdido nada, pero mira tú, que amable eres con tu amiga tomate.

-Eso se le llama ser amigos, que tu no lo entiendas es diferente.

-Tengo amigos. Y mejor calla porque tú no sabes nada.

-Deberías seguir tu propio consejo.- Nathalie sintió la tensión entre ambos chicos, casi se sintió como un ratoncillo asustado. Pero todo cambió cuando de repente alguien la toma de la mano levantándola de su lugar y con cierta delicadeza para pegarla a un cuerpo atlético.

-Buenos días mi rosa, esta mañana estás radiante, ¿te gustaría sentarte en el viaje conmigo?- preguntó Leo y Cleo y Julien ahora dirigen su rabia contra el piel canela, la pobre podía sentir toda esa furia rodearla.

-¡Nathalie!- la alegre voz de Ron la hizo reaccionar y corrió a resguardarse en brazos de su amigo a punto de llorar.

-¡Me siento contigo! ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?- Ron miró sorprendido a su amiga pero al voltear a ver a los tres varones comprendió todo y la abrazó apartándola de aquel trio del infierno, ¿eran llamas lo que veía en sus ojos? ¡Hasta Julien! Y no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

Cuando el autobús empezó a cargarse Marin llegó con una bolsa lleno de deliciosos panes que comenzó a dar a sus compañeros. Nina fue de las más agradecidas.

-¡Gracias Marin! Eres un encanto.

-De nada Nina, y Ali me dijo que se disculpaba por no haber venido.

-¿Ali? ¿Quién es Ali?- Marin suspiró y Adrianne tomó un panecillo con chocolate encima.

-Gracias Marin, eres siempre muy amable.- el pobre chico se sonrojó de inmediato.

-E-Espero que te guste, Adrianne, es tan dulce como tú, digo, es muy dulce, el chocolate yo… olvídalo.- Nathalie observaba la escena desde su lugar y bajó los hombros suspirando derrotada, su ánimo decayó al ver los nervios de Marin con Adrianne, ¿pero qué esperaba? Si las comparaban a ambas Nathalie daba pena.

-Nathalie, tienes un raspón en el codo.- dijo Ron un poco alarmado.

-Ah-Ah, sí. Es que al venir me tropecé con Marin que iba saliendo de su casa y pues...

-¿Te tropezaste con Marin?- preguntó sin saber que Cleo escuchaba atento desde el asiento de al lado.

-Fue un accidente. Por favor no le digas nada.- Cleo se giró lo más disimuladamente posible y lo vio, la delicada y pálida piel de su codo estaba de color rosado, era algo pequeño pero eso le hizo encender como una mecha en su interior contra el hijo de panaderos. Y no tardó mucho en reaccionar cuando Marin iba hacia ella, y como decenas de veces su pie hizo un gran trabajo en aquella zancadilla que hizo que cayera sobre la bolsa de pan y su pulcra y blanca camiseta terminase lleno de chocolate y mermelada.

-Cuidado donde vas Dupain-Cheng, o podrías provocar un accidente.- espetó el rubio. Marin se levantó con deseos de golpearle pero una delicada mano se posó en su espalda. Nathalie le miraba preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, lo siento, el pan quedó...

-No importa. Me alegra que no te lastimaras. Pero tu camiseta...

-Tengo una de repuesto. Ya me la cambio.- dijo para pasar a la parte de atrás y buscar en su mochila mientras Nathalie miró de forma acusatoria a Cleo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo hiciste a propósito.

-¿Tienes pruebas? Fue un accidente que el torpe de Marin no viese mi pie. Así contigo ¿verdad?- la chica apretó los labios pero un movimiento de parte de Marin que captó por el rabillo del ojo la hizo voltear y volverla un tomate de forma instantánea. Marin se había quitado la camiseta y vaya que estaba en forma, mucho mejor que cualquiera del salón. Adrianne, que había volteado cuando este cayó, tragó duro al ver sus abdominales, su amiga Nina creyó que iba a comenzar a babear en cualquier momento y pronto las chicas son privadas de esa exquisita vista cuando Marin se pone la camiseta.

-Nathalie, reacciona, reacciona.- le suplicó Ron al volverla a sentar pero la chica parecía estar en una especie de sueño idílico deseando poder dibujar a tal adonis. Cosa que hizo rabiar a Cleo ya que Leo ni Julien se dieron cuenta de tal descaro del peliazul, después de eso Marin se sintió incómodo en aquel viaje por alguna razón que desconocía.

El viaje fue ameno para algunos, para otros fue incomodo, pero las bromas, el paisaje, ayudaban a hacer un poco agradable el ambiente. Pero Adrianne pensaba en cierto diseñador que estaba sentado varios lugares tras de ella y es que desde hacía tiempo había comenzado a ver diferente, era un joven atractivo, amable, tan talentoso que su madre le dio un halago. Suspiró, ahora pensaba que su enamoramiento por Lordbug era algo infantil e inmaduro, lo quería, pero ya no sabía si de la misma forma. A veces pensaba que Lordbug era como un ser etéreo e irreal, en cambio Marin era un chico normal y real que había dado su apoyo incontables veces. Rayos, ¿acaso se podía estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez? Tal vez de haber conocido primero a Marin mejor antes que a Lordbug hubiese terminado completamente enamorada del futuro y prometedor diseñador. De repente tuvo que cortar sus pensamientos al escuchar un bufido de su amiga.

-¿Ocurre algo Nina?

-No, nada, solo que me alegro alejarme un poco de la ciudad.

-¿Aun estas enojada con Ali por no venir?

-No solo eso. Ya van varias veces que cuando estamos en una cita sale corriendo cada vez que hay un akuma, una vez me dejó con los labios en espera de un beso, otra vez prometió ir a verme a un programa pero ¡sorpresa! Un akuma aterrorizaba la ciudad.

-Ali sueña con ser reportero, es muy bueno en lo que hace y le apasiona.

-No digo que no haga lo que le guste pero agradecería un mensaje, un detalle, algo donde no me haga sentir que me deja tirada.- Adrianne se sintió mal por su amiga.

-Deberías hablar con él. No me gusta verte así.- Nina suspiró cansada.

-Tienes razón. Solo espero que me escuche.

-Esa es una de sus virtudes, Ali escucha, a veces de más.- la morena se rió y se sintió mejor al instante.

-Gracias chica.- Nina sabía que tenía suerte en tener una amiga como Adrianne y la ayudaría en lo que fuera, incluso con cierto chico diseñador.

Al llegar al campamento, todos salieron del autobús y se estiraron. La profesora de educación física saludó al maestro Bustier y sonó un molesto silbato que hizo que todos se cubrieran los oídos.

-¡Muy bien! Primero vamos a ubicarlos en sus cabañas. Las chicas y los chicos estarán separados y ni se les ocurra hacer algo porque se les estará vigilando. Las reglas son simples, nada de salir de sus cabañas ya entrada la noche o molestar a los de las otras cabañas, y si me entero que hay chicos y chicas juntos a altas horas de la noche no me tentaré el castigarlos. Dicho esto tienen media hora para prepararse y después les veré para realizar una caminata...

-No puede ser tan malo.- murmuró Nina.

-¡De diez kilómetros!- todos pusieron su mejor cara de angustia.- Las chicas vengan conmigo. Los chicos con su profesor.- dicho eso pasó detrás del maestro que dio un respingo ante un disimulado pellizco en cierta parte de su anatomía que ningún alumno pudo ver.

-Chi-Chicos, vengan conmigo.- pidió el profesor, todos le siguieron y llegaron a la cabaña donde al entrar todos posaron su atención en las camas.- Prepárense chicos, tienen media hora.- algunos suspiraron y Ron fue el primero en hablar.

-Debí mejor buscar los créditos extra.- todos comenzaron a dejar sus mochilas en alguna cama.

-Tranquilo Ron, no será tan malo.- intentó calmarlo Marin y Alexis saca sus cosas.

-Claro que no es malo, serán diez kilómetros de caminata, algo de escalada y al regresar la pista de obstáculos. ¡Es genial!- Ron puso su mejor cara de espanto y Marin se golpeó la frente.

-Gracias por el dato Alexis.- Cleo dejó su mochila en una cama intentando no prestar atención a nadie pero Leo sonrió con cierta malicia.

-¿Y cómo es que pudiste venir Cleo? ¿Una llamada a la querida alcaldesa?

-A diferencia de ti Leo, solo hablé con el maestro y me dio oportunidad. Y si hablamos de influencias no te quedas tan atrás como yo.- y decía la verdad. Para el maestro fue una sorpresa que su alumno, usualmente arrogante y siempre con el respaldo de su madre como carta de la victoria le haya pedido ir sin amenaza de por medio. Y como Leo había usado el título de diplomacia de su madre, el maestro asintió y le dio el justificante sin problema.

-A diferencia tuya yo no las uso para hacer mi voluntad en la escuela.

-Tienes razón, solo cuando te conviene.- Marin suspiró, como delegado se sintió con la responsabilidad de detenerlos.

-Chicos, por favor. No peleen aquí.

-¡Tú no te metas Dupain! Has perdido mucho sin darte cuenta.- espetó Leo.

-¡No eres nadie para decirnos qué hacer! Y menos cuando eres el peor de todos.- dijo Cleo y Marin se quedó con la boca abierta para cerrarla. No entendía que rayos se referían pero prefirió dejarlo.

-Sigan con lo suyo.- dijo dejándolos y ambos chicos parecían gruñir como perros. En cambio Julien miraba muy atento a esos dos.

Cuando la caminata comenzó parecía fácil pero después de treinta minutos ya algunos empezaban a quejarse.

-¿Podemos descansar?- preguntó Nina a la maestra que no le afectaban por las constantes quejas.

-Nos falta diez minutos para llegar al primer punto de descanso, y si no se apuran serán quince. Adrianne iba a lado de su amiga para darle ánimos y no podía evitar a voltear atrás donde Marin animaba a los más rezagados. Eso la hizo sonreír hasta que ve que uno de los rezagados era Nathalie. Su Chat Noir interna quiso salir.

-¿Te sientes bien Nathalie?

-S-Sí, gracias Marin.

-Si gustas yo podría ayudarte con la mochila.

-¡N-No! No pesa.

-Insisto. No quiero que sea pesado para ti.

-¡Grrr!- el gruñido de Adrianne no pasó desapercibido para nadie. La rubia sintió las miradas de sus compañeros.

-¿Estas bien Adrianne?- preguntó la maestra y Adrianne boqueó como pez antes de contestar.

-Ah... ¡Auch! Lo siento, un calambre en la pierna...

-Entiendo. ¡Dupain!- el joven avanzó como un relámpago ante ese grito.- Ayude a su compañera hasta que se recupere. Los demás sigamos.- Marin se sonrojó hasta las orejas y miro a Adrianne.

-T-Te ayudare a relajar el musculo. Si pudieras se-sentarte.

-Claro. Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa.- al pasar a lado de Marin, Nathalie suspiró. Cuando siente que alguien toma su mochila de forma tosca y se la arrebata, al voltear ve a Cleo tras de ella.

-Avanza o nos rezagaras a todos.

-Yo puedo llevarla.

-Tal como se ve y escuché no lo parece así que camina tomate.- ella hizo un mohín que Cleo tuvo que admitir era adorable, luego ella giró y se encaminó nuevamente, mirando de reojo a Cleo, siempre lo había tenido por un debilucho quejica pero tal parecía que Cleo si tenía buen físico para poder subir una ladera con ambas mochilas. Pero... ¿cómo supo lo que habló con Marin? Y estaba segura que iba delante de ellos.

Marin tragó duro y miró a Adrianne que tenía flexionada la pierna, este sonrió como pudo.

-V-Voy a tocarte ¡Pero no me malinterpretes! Solo calentaré el músculo con un masaje.

-Está bien…- vio al chico tomar aire y comenzar a darle un masaje en la pierna, se sentía un poco mal por haber mentido pero estaba con él así que no debía de arrepentirse tanto.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?

-Un poquito. Eres un chico muy atento, vi como ayudabas a los demás.

-Soy el delegado, mi debes es cuidar de todos.

-Y eso te hace único, eres una persona muy amable.- Marin se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-G-Gracias, digo, ¿puedes correr? No, ¿seguir? ¡No! ¿Caminar?

-Sí puedo, gracias.- se levantó con ayuda de Marin, sus manos unidas les hacía sentir un calor especial, y curiosamente para Marin eso ya lo había sentido últimamente con cierta gata, pero alejó ese pensamiento y soltaron sus manos.

-Debemos alcanzar a los demás. Vamos.- dijo este adelantándose un poco y Adrianne sonrió antes de seguirle.

El primer punto de descanso era un terreno llano sin árboles y con algunas mesas que los turistas usaban para picnic.

-¡Veinte minutos chicos! ¡Aprovéchenlos!- Nina gruñó a lo bajo.

-¿Siempre tiene que gritar?- Adrianne se rió. Cada uno comenzó a almorzar. Nathalie tenía rollos de jamón rellenos de col en especias, patatas, sandia y zumo mientras sus amigos tenían emparedados.

-Nathalie, cámbiame uno de tus rollos por un emparedado.- rogó Ron y la chica asintió.

-Claro Ron, no hay problema.- el rubio picó uno pero alguien logra quitárselo y morder.- ¡Oye!

-Delicioso.- dijo Leo para dar otra mordida.- ¿Esto lo hiciste tú?

-Eh, pu-pues sí. Lo hice yo. Es una receta de familia…

-Sorprendente, además de bella y talentosa artista, una gran cocinera. ¿Me darías de tu almuerzo y yo te doy del mío?

-Ah, bueno, es que no creo que haya suficiente...

-Tiene razón.- se escuchó la voz de Cleo detrás.- ¿Por qué no vas con Marin? Ese tiene para alimentar un ejército.

-¡Te escuche Cleo!- se quejó Marin aunque no podía negar que tal vez se había pasado un poco con el almuerzo pero...

-¡Esto esta buenísimo! ¡Eres un excelente cocinero!- exclamaba Adrianne al comer algo más que su pobre almuerzo de modelo.

-¿En serio?- Marin estaba en la estratosfera, con una sonrisa de bobo al verla comer, o como Nina diría, casi tragar la comida. Leo solo resopló.

-Me apetece otra cosa. ¡Hey!- Leo se vio ignorado por el Bourgeois que se sentó frente a la chica.

-No me gusta mucho lo que me pusieron, ¿les apetece cambiar algo?- los tres amigos se miraron, había dicho en plural. Los tres se miraron hasta que Ron ve el rico almuerzo de su compañero.

-¿Esos son mini souffles?

-Sí. Pero no me gustan mucho los de zanahoria y espinaca. ¿Cambias?

-Tengo un emparedado de jamón y dos tipo chevre chaud.

-Acepto el chevre chaud.

-Yo tengo un emparedado de pollo y algo de quiche de jamón.

-Acepto lo segundo.- Nathalie notó la mirada del rubio sobre ella, tenía unos penetrantes ojos azules que la ponían nerviosa.

-Puedes tomar lo que te apetezca. No tengo preferencia.

-Hecho.- Leo estaba apretando los puños y Cleo le sonrió aguantando las ganas de burlarse.- Adelante Leo. Que no te dé pena compartir.- Leo sin poder responder se sentó con su almuerzo.

-Traje Ensalada Nicoise ¿quién gusta?- Julien levantó la mano y Nathalie también. Pero en ese momento la balanza se había inclinado a favor de Cleo Bourgeois, y Leo podía verlo al ver a la pelirroja más relajada y mirando con gusto el cuadro que hacían todos. Cleo se guardó esa satisfacción para sí mismo... por ahora. Ya se regodearía después en cara de Leo a solas.

Después de terminar el trayecto, gracias al cielo, hicieron un calentamiento y vieron la famosa pista de obstáculos. Por un momento se sintieron en el ejército. La maestra sonó su silbato y todos se cubrieron las orejas.

-¡Escuchen bien! Deberán pasar por los neumáticos, luego subir la red y bajar hasta ir pecho tierra por esas vallas, después subirán por esa cuerda y saltaran ese muro para correr a la meta. ¿Han entendido?- varios tragaron duro al ver la pista y otros lo vieron como algo sencillo, Cleo estaba en ese grupo pero se veía fastidiado.- ¡Acomódense y cuando les diga corren en parejas! ¿Listos?- todos se acomodaron en parejas, para desagrado de Cleo y Leo, Julien quedó como compañero de su amiga, incluso le estaba ayudando a apretar las agujetas de sus zapatos para que no se cayera.

-Muchas gracias Julien.

-De nada. Solo ve con cuidado.- la primera pareja era entre Kimberly y Alexis, una competencia muy reñida.

-¡Alcánzame si puedes piojo!

-¡Ya verás jirafa!- al subir la red el siguiente silbatazo sacó a Marin y Ron, el pobre rubio estaba que apenas y podía subir la temblorosa red.

-¡Me he enredado!

-Ron solo debes soltar tu mano del nudo...

-¡Siguientes!- sonó el silbato la maestra al ver lo lento que iban Ron y Marin. Nina y Adrianne pasaron a los chicos cuando ya habían terminado de subir la red. Y por unos instantes los ojos de Marin y Adrianne se encontraron. Provocando que el chico se quedara atontado un momento antes de seguir. El silbato sonó y ahora era turno de Cleo y Leo, aquello era una competencia entre ellos. Kimberly y Alexis que habían finalizado miraron sorprendidos la competitividad de esos dos. Alexis silbó.

-¿Quien diría que esos dos pudieran correr así?- justo detrás salieron Nathalie y Julien. Nathalie miró igual que todos, la competitividad entre ambos aunque le sorprendía más ver a Cleo Bourgeois ser bueno en deportes. El rubio siempre buscaba evitar la hora de deportes porque detestaba sudar y ensuciarse. Y ahora parecía casi tan bueno como Alexis.

-Es impresionante...- dijo Nathalie en voz alta.

En poco Cleo y Leo quedaron rezagados ante el muro, solo había dos cuerdas y Marin y Ron las estaban usando, ambos chicos parecían molestos por esperar hasta que completaran esa etapa sus compañeros, Julien y Nathalie estaban por llegar. De inmediato tomaron las cuerdas y comenzaron a escalar a la par el muro. Incluso ni siquiera notaron a la pelirroja. Pero no fue hasta que al caer al suelo y correr, Cleo notó a la chica escalar el muro viendo que tomaba más impulso del necesario en la cima.

El grito de Nathalie llamó la atención de los presentes y la chica cayó al suelo, pero el suelo no le pareció tan duro como pensaba.

-Vaya forma de caer...- se quejó el rubio y Nathalie se dio cuenta que este la tenía abrazada. La chica se sonrojó en serio haciendo honor a su apodo. Pero no reaccionó hasta que la maestra se acercó.

-¿Están bien?- Nathalie asintió pero Cleo se quejó.

-Me duele el pie...- Nathalie se retiró de sobre Cleo y la maestra con cuidado tomó su tobillo derecho.

-Vamos a tratar eso. Couffaine, ayude a su compañero a llevarlo a su cabaña.

-Yo puedo solo.- se quejó de inmediato Cleo.

-No replique. No queremos que eso se inflame. Vamos.- Cleo gruñó ante esa humillación, ahora estaba a cuestas sobre la espalda del chico gótico que no dijo una sola palabra. En cambio Nathalie se sentía terrible. Aunque otros además de preocupados parecían sorprendidos.

-¿Pasó lo que creo que pasó?- preguntó Nina a su amiga que asintió.

-Definitivamente sí.- dijo con una sonrisa al ver a Cleo molesto de andar a espalda de Julien.

Dentro de la cabaña de los chicos la maestra terminó de ponerle un vendaje a Cleo.

-Bien con esto será suficiente. Nada de esforzar demasiado este pie. Estarás bien en unos días.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer mientras tanto?

-Ya encontrara la forma de entretenerse. Por ahora descanse.- el rubio se enfurruñó en la cama y hasta que la maestra se fue no se dio cuenta que Julien seguía allí.- ¿Qué quieres Julien?

-Lo que hiciste, ¿lo hiciste como un reflejo? ¿O solo para quedar bien con Nathalie?

-No tengo que contestarte.

-Bien. Como quieras.- Julien se dio la vuelta y salió, Cleo había esperado una amenaza pero no apareció. El chico suspiró y entonces la puerta de la cabaña se abre de nuevo mostrando una cabeza roja.

-Ho-Hola... q-quería saber cómo estás.

-Me duele el tobillo y no puedo salir por un rato.

-Lo siento...

-No importa. ¿Y tú?

-¿Eh?

-Pregunto que si te lastimaste.

-Ah, no. No me pasó nada. Pero quería pedirte perdón...

-¡Que ya no importa!- contestó fastidiado. Se hizo un extraño silencio entre ambos.

-T-Todos van a ir al pequeño lago. ¿Quieres venir?

-¿Y cómo voy a ir?

-B-Bueno… T-Te puedo ayudar.

-¿Qué?

Para todos fue una sorpresa ver a Cleo en compañía de Nathalie, siendo esta que servía como una muleta al joven que cada tanto hacia una mueca de dolor. Pero al final se sentaron en el pequeño muelle del lago y Cleo al quitarse la venda suspiró aliviado al sentir el agua fresca en su tobillo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Nathalie mirándole fijamente.

-Sí. Pero hubiese sido más fácil traer una bolsa de agua fría ¿no?

-El agua dejaría de estar fría después. Esto es mejor.

-Mmm, bueno, es verdad pero...

-¡Bola de cañón!- Alexis corrió y se lanzó al agua muy cerca de ellos mojándolos un poco.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!- gritó Cleo furioso.

-¡No seas aburrido! A eso se viene a un lago, no a mojarse los pies.

-¡Juro que te voy a...!

-¡No!- Nathalie le detuvo al ver que iba a ponerse de pie.- Debes descansar tu tobillo.

Cleo se quedó quieto y volvió a hundir el pie en el agua. Vio con gusto como Kimberly le dio un tremendo golpe a Kubdel y también vio con satisfacción como Leo que estaba cerca de Adrianne lo fulminaba con la mirada, pareciera que el italiano no perdía tiempo si no estaba la pelirroja cerca. Un suspiro llama su atención y ve a la chica cerrar los ojos del gusto mientras mojaba sus pies, rayos siempre le habían gustado las chicas de tobillos gráciles y pequeños, y miró atento que la chica tenia las uñas de los pies pintadas de un color azul brillante, un aspecto que le pareció muy femenino.

-¿Y por qué no nadas como los otros?

-No tengo ánimos. Y me gusta más estar así.- Cleo casi podía imaginársela en bañador, pero desechó la idea alegrándose de que no fuese así.- Y… no me gusta.- murmuró esta pero Cleo alzó la ceja.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No me gusta nadar y ponerme un bañador, es molesto.- dijo un poco más alto.

Cleo no insistió, le darían ganas de romperle la cara al primero que la viese en traje de baño. No era porque estaba celoso, sino que no quería que mostrara sus atributos y tener más competencia.

El día pasó más rápido de lo esperado, la maestra había dado el grito en el cielo al verlo fuera de la cabaña pero al explicar que estaba solo y el agua le ayudaba a no sentir tanto dolor, la maestra a regañadientes lo dejó pasar. Y aunque después se quedó sentado en una silla fuera de la cabaña pudo ver como Nathalie no se alejaba tanto de él, sino que guardaba una distancia prudencial como si estuviese en una órbita continua. Y cada vez que Leo notaba aquello, sonreía con petulancia al ver que el italiano estaba más que furioso. Todos jugaron, cenaron y ahora estaban cerca de una fogata asando salchichas o malvaviscos con chocolate mientras jugaban verdad o desafío con una botella. Kimberly dejó de estar de cabeza cuando sintió los malvaviscos querer regresar por su garganta.

-No puedo… ugh.

-¡He ganado la apuesta!- exclamó con júbilo Alexis y la chica le miró con claro reproche.

-Eres un enano trampo... ugh. Necesito recostarme.- Alexis se rió de verla a apunto de vomitar y Marin que regresaba a su sitio con una salchicha asada miró con malos ojos a su amigo.

-Alexis...

-No seas aguafiestas Marin. Aquí se vale de todo.

-¡Me toca!- gritó Nina y la botella dio justo a su amiga, sabía que practicar con Ali la botella daría resultados.

-Muy bien amiga, verdad o reto.

-Reto.- Nina amplió su sonrisa.

-Muy bien, te reto a que beses al chico frente a ti.

Varios lanzaron silbidos ya que Marin era quien estaba justo en frente. Cleo fulminó a la morena con la mirada, ¿dejar que su Adrianne besara al hijo de panaderos? ¡Ni loco! Iba a dar el grito en el cielo pero no pudo, su mirada captó a una figura con la cabeza abajo y recibiendo a lo bajo palabras de consuelo de su rubio amigo. Adrianne y Marin se sonrojaron pero aquello era un juego, ¿no? Pero ya le darían las gracias después a Nina. Adrianne se acercó a un Marin que por dentro estaba gritando del júbilo, la escena era digna de fotografiar, Adrianne se acercaba lentamente a un paralizado Marin, pero cada centímetro significaba para la pelirroja una dolorosa punzada en el pecho. Y cuando los labios de ambos se encontraron su corazón se rompió a la vez que vítores, sonidos parecidos a aullidos, aplausos y alguna que otra broma se hicieron presentes. Leo gruñó a lo bajo al ver a la chica besar a Marin lanzándole una mirada envenenada, pero, por extraño que pareciera, Cleo no tenía fija su vista en su amiga Adrianne sino en una tomate que luchaba por no llorar. Cuando el beso terminó ambos jóvenes se miraron apenados, Nathalie se levantó y fue a su cabaña con el corazón despedazado intentando no llorar en el camino ignorando las voces de sus amigos. Visión que hizo doler al rubio más que aquel beso.

Cleo no podía dormir y odiaba no poder dormir. Eso le pasaría factura y no quería arrugas en su atractivo rostro. Soltó un bufido y se levantó dando de saltitos a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Leo que al parecer se había despertado por el sonido de sus saltos.

-Al baño, ¿me quieres acompañar?- Leo le lanzó un improperio a lo bajo antes de darle la espalda y taparse. Cleo salió y al no haber peligro apoyó su pie "malo" en el suelo. Con una sonrisa se alejó de su cabaña cuando al girar su cabeza tras escuchar un ruido se topó con Pollen que le miraba de bracitos en la cadera.

-Lo sabía. Todo ese teatrito era falso.

-¿Que rayos haces fuera de la mochila?

-¡Ah! ¿Qué te creías? ¿Que estaría dentro de esa mochila todo el tiempo?- preguntó indignada.

-¿Y si alguien te ve?

-Sé mimetizarme con la naturaleza.

-Claro como buen insecto.- Pollen ahogó un grito llevándose su mano en el pecho ofendida.- Ya vale, lo siento Pollen.

-Disculpas aceptadas… a medias. Y ahora dime ¿por qué toda esa charada del discapacitado?- Cleo sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Es obvio. Para que la chica tomate se acercara a mí. Se ha de sentir tan culpable la pobre por mi accidente.

-Gusano.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Dije gustazo te debiste dar cuando la chica te cayó encima. ¿O no?

-Más bien ella fue la del gusto.

-Tienes el ego del tamaño del mundo.

-Mira quién habla.- de repente un sonido obliga a la kwami esconderse tras su portador. Aquello parecía una especie de... ¿sollozo? Cleo avanzó y logró divisar una figura casi escondida tras un árbol mirando hacia el lago, no, dibujando el lago.- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí tomate?- la chica dio un respingo y vio al rubio en aquel fino pijama de seda azul.

-¿Y-Yo?- el chico rodó los ojos.

-No, se lo preguntaba al tomatito a lado tuyo.- la chica frunció el ceño y volvió a su libreta, hasta ese momento Cleo se daba cuenta que la luz de la luna y las estrellas le daban luz suficiente para dibujar todo alrededor.- ¿Por qué lloras?

-No estoy llorando.

-Claro que estás llorando. ¿Lloras por el idiota de Marin?- el lápiz de su mano se detuvo.

-No-estoy-llorando.- repitió con más firmeza y este se sentó a su lado mirando de reojo el dibujo que hacía.

-Si lo hicieras serias una tonta.

-¿Puedes dejarme en paz por favor?

-Me gusta estar aquí.

-¿Y tu tobillo lastimado?- mierda, se había olvidado.

-Mucho mejor. No era la gran cosa.- ella ni le miró, sino que siguió dibujando, aquello lo frustraba, detestaba ese aspecto de ella de no fijarse en las personas alrededor.

-¡Oye!- Nathalie le reclamó cuando le quitó la libreta.

-Estás conmigo tomate, no me ignores.

-¡Devuélveme mi libreta!

-Aprende modales, porque es obvio que no te enseñaron a poner atención a las personas cuando te hablan.

-¡No me interesa poner atención a las personas!

-¡Solo a Marin! ¿Verdad?

-¡Y a ti qué!- se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Por favor, es un perdedor.- espetó de forma despreciativa.

-¡No lo es! Es un chico guapo, amable, dulce, cándido y talentoso.

-Te falto torpe y patoso querida.- sonrió con malicia y Nathalie no pudo más, su paciencia se extinguió. En un grito de guerra se le fue encima a Cleo.

-¡Auch! ¡Suéltame tomate!

-¡Retráctate y regrésame mi libreta!

-¡Jamás! ¡Eres una ilusa idiota!- gritó intentado tomar sus manos.

-¡Y tu un mocoso narcisista petulante!

-¡Tomate!

-¡Diva!- mientras peleaban Pollen que se había retirado antes de empezar la pelea sonrió divertida al ver como se revolcaban en el pasto olvidando la libreta de dibujo que quedó cerca de ellos.

-Me hace falta las palomitas. ¡Esto es digno de contar a los nietos!- después de un rato y algunos golpes al fin Cleo la sujeto de las muñecas y la tenía debajo de él.

-¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo puedes defender al idiota que te hizo llorar?

-¡Como si tú no me hubieses hecho llorar antes!- espetó con rabia, aquello descolocó un poco a Cleo pero enseguida recobró la compostura cada vez más enojado.

-No deberías llorar por ese torpe.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Porque tú lo dices, oh, gran magnánimo ególatra?

-¡NO! ¡Porque las chicas guapas como tú no deberían llorar por idiotas como él!- aquello la hizo sonrojar desvaneciendo su ira y Cleo se sonrojó igual.- Eh... bueno, quiero decir...- pero los dos pegan un respingo cuando escuchan voces cerca de ellos.

-Vamos mi Napoleón. Que tu Marie-Louis quiere jugar.- no lo podían creer, ¡¿la maestra de deportes?!

-¿Esta noche soy Napoleón? Creo que prefiero Tarzan.

-El profesor Bustier...-Cleo le cubre la boca y ambos se esconden entre los arbustos. La mano de Cleo vuelve a aparecer para tomar la libreta antes de que aparecieran los maestros en su campo de visión. Los dos miraron entre los arbustos a su profesor con la maestra de deportes riendo y jugueteando entre ellos, uno debería ser tonto para no ver que tenían pensado nadar y quizás algo más.

-Vámonos de aquí. No pienso traumatizarme viendo que hacen.- Nathalie asintió avergonzada y se escabulleron sin ser vistos. Cleo tuvo que fingir otra leve cojera al llegar al camino entre las cabañas.- Buenas noches.

-Cleo...- Nathalie le llamó antes de que se diese vuelta.- Gracias. Lo que dijiste...

-No hay de qué tomate. Y toma.- le devolvió la libreta de dibujo y ella la tomó rozando sus dedos, ambos sintieron una leve corriente ante ese roce.

-Gracias, ¿q-quieres que te ayude?

-No. Puedo solo.

-Vale. Hasta mañana y mejórate.

-Como sea...- la vio irse abrazando su libreta en el pecho. Este suspiró y al voltear ve a Pollen que tenía una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Qué?

-Naaaada, tú sabes.- Cleo gruñó y reanudó su vuelta a la cabaña.

-¡Tarzaaan!

-¡Yo Tarzan, tú Jane!- el joven se tapó los oídos horrorizado.

-Esto será un trauma...

Al otro día ya todos estaban en el autobús de regreso. Adrianne y Marin estaban más que apenados el uno con el otro, pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Nathalie miraba de reojo a Cleo que estaba cabeceando al no poder dormir bien por soñar que era Tarzan y Nathalie su Jane. En ese momento su cerebro estaba demasiado cansado para pensar sobre lo que de verdad pensaba sobre la chica tomate pero cierta kwami no. Pollen esperaba que su portador reaccionara y se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos no importando lo bestia que podría ser a veces. Por ahora disfrutaría del espectáculo de como ese tal Leo y Alexis le pintaban la cara a un ya dormido y babeante Cleo. Debería tener la cámara del celular lista para tomar muy buenas fotos para cuando despertara, sería un buen fondo de pantalla.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por leer y bueno, espero les siga gustando los capítulos, solo para avisar, vamos a la mitad XD Por favor dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Tsubasa23: Gracias, eres un sol. Y espero no volver a enfermarme porque detesto no poder escribir…

ChaosGodInfinity: Tranquilo Aaron, digo, Ariana, tu papel será pequeño pero nada vergonzoso, lo prometo. Y gracias por el apoyo.

JeBin1203: Jajaja, gracias y sí, yo tambien adoro a Pollen. XD

Exxen: Hola, no sé si te gustó o no pero igual gracias y bueno, veremos que el plan de la abeja no será tan pegado a la letra como cree.

Clyen: … You touch my heart. Thank you TwT

X29: En este universe o en otro Chloe tiene el ego del tamaño del mundo, así de simple. XD

Danna: Gracias, saludos. XD

SirenitaElsa: Para mí fue corto XD


	5. Sentimientos encontrados

**Hola a todos! He aquí un nuevo capítulo, gracias de todo corazón a quienes me han apoyado pero nada de esto se llevaría a cabo sin los geniales dibujos de marceline23marshall que ha sido mi inspiración en aventurarme en este género, y chica, si está leyendo esto no me harías el favor de hacer un genderbender de Félix y Bridgette? Seria genial. Y bueno, ya sin quitarles más el tiempo y espero les guste… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 5.

Sentimientos encontrados.

 _Cleo era un niño bonito, no faltaba nunca alguien que le dijese lo bonito que era o algún nuevo cumplido. El siempre había gustado de ser el centro de atención hasta en su clase demostrando lo inteligente y bien educado que era. Pero había algo que no le gustaba, y era esa niña que siempre estaba coloreando. Ella no lo miraba, no le decía ningún cumplido, era como si fuese invisible para ella. Esa niña... ¡Esa niña cabeza de tomate!_

 _-¡Mírame!- gritó el niño._

Y Cleo despertó.

Se removió incómodo y miró su reloj, las 5:30 a.m. Gruñó y se levantó para buscar en sus cajones algo.

-¿Por qué tanto ruido?- preguntó en un bostezo Pollen desde su cojín de seda.

-Regresa a dormir.- le dijo sin mirarle.

-Como si pudiera con semejante ruido.- Cleo se detiene y saca un libro.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Un anuario.- al verlo hojear el libro Breezy miró atenta las fotos sobre el hombro de Cleo y exclamó al ver a una niña de cabellos rojos.

-O sea, no lo puedo creer. ¿La conocías desde pequeños?

-Desde el jardín de niños. Hubo años en donde no coincidimos pero igual la veía. Y no ha cambiado nada. Sigue siendo la misma cabeza de tomate.

-¿Y para que quieres que cambie? Así te gusta.- Pollen ve una foto de Cleo.- Awww, ¿quién diría que antes eras tan mono? Lástima de ahora…

-¡Oye!- pero luego parece recapacitar.- Tienes razón. Ya no soy mono, devastadoramente atractivo.- Pollen rueda los ojos, pero fija su vista en una foto del anuario donde aparecía Cleo y Nathalie con un listón azul cada uno y encima de ellos un dibujo muy colorido.

-¿Y esto?

-Ah, fue en un concurso de dibujo, fuimos pareja de arte y nuestro dibujo había sido el mejor. Creo que mi madre nos llevó a los jardines de Marte.

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El dibujo. ¡Dibujaron un beso!

-Nos dijeron que dibujáramos lo que viéramos, es normal ver a la gente besándose, después de todo Paris es conocida como la ciudad del amor.

-¿Y a ti no se te ocurrió también darle un besito?

-He recordado que tenemos patrulla. Pollen Transfórmame.- antes de poder replicar la kwami fue absorbida por la peineta que había convertido en una especie de collar como amuleto. Era la única forma de tenerlo consigo siempre y ni loco usaría una cosa así en su cabello. Aunque no lo pareciera o gustaba, Cleo tenía cierta mano con algunas manualidades... bueno, con ayuda de Sabino, y Pollen no replicó ante eso. Era imposible dormir ya pero aprovecharía para despejarse.

King Bee salió del hotel corriendo y saltando en saltos variados por sobre los tejados de Paris. Amaba eso, la agilidad, el control y la fuerza para poder hacer lo que quisiera y eso sin contar estar codo a codo con Lordbug y Chat Noir en luchas contra los akumas. Cayó sobre un tejado y suspiró sintiéndose tan ligero y tranquilo en aquella noche donde la luna estaba en un cuarto menguante preparándose para cuando el amanecer llegara. De repente algo capta su atención. Una figura con una campera grande color verde con la gorra puesta no dejando ver el rostro del individuo, jeans y una mochila negra. Este vio pasar una patrulla y se escondió tras unos autos estacionados hasta que pasara la patrulla y seguir su camino. Esa persona se adentró a un callejón y salir por el otro lado donde otra persona de vestimenta similar se le unió poco después. King Bee los siguió desde los tejados muy atento. Hubo un momento en el que el de chaqueta verde se detuvo y miró atrás, como si sintiera que les estaban siguiendo pero siguiendo su camino. Pronto llegaron a una zona cercana al Trocadero, estaban al costado de un local de gran pared blanca en donde había una placa que decía "No Pinta". Pronto otras dos personas se unieron con las mismas pintas y enseguida el de chaqueta verde sacó de su mochila un cubre boca blanco que tenía pintada una boca de gato y una lata de aerosol que usó sobre la placa volviéndola tan blanca como la pared. Dos chicos colocaron cintas negras para dividir la pared y el suelo, los cuatro individuos se miraron y todos sacaron de sus bolsos latas de pintura en aerosol listos para comenzar.

-El aviso decía no pintar.- los cuatro se giraron y vieron encima del edificio detrás suyo a King Bee con una sonrisa arrogante.- No se quieren meter en problemas mayores, ¿verdad?

-¡Corran!- gritó un chico y todos corrieron por su lado. King Bee en un ágil movimiento lanzó su trompo hacia unos botes de basura que hicieron tropezar a dos chicos que cayeron sobre los botes algo adoloridos. Buscó a otro de los dos pero solo vio a uno y fue tras él tomándole de la mochila escuchando la voz de una chica.

-¡Por favor!

-Lo siento señorita pero no puedo dejarla ir. Tranquila, creo que lo más que les pueden castigar seria limpiar paredes por varias semanas...

Pero antes de decir algo más apareció el primer chico que vio de chaqueta verde con una lata en mano y apuntó a King Bee ensuciando el brazo y costado de este de color verde. King soltó a la chica y esta huyó despavorida. King molesto por la mancha, más por la elección de color, tomó de la mano al de chaqueta verde con fuerza, este se quejó y su otra mano sacó otra lata pero el héroe le sujetó también de la muñeca obligándole a soltar la lata.

-Esto te costara más caro que la tintorería.

Este quiso escapar pero en un brusco movimiento su capucha cae y King Bee abre grande los ojos al reconocer esa cabellera roja y la suelta de una mano para quitarle el cubre boca, la chica le mira atemorizada y a lo lejos se escuchan los silbatos de la policía. Los otros dos escaparon al ver a los lejos a los oficiales y King Bee miró de forma severa a Nathalie que parecía a punto de llorar.

-Tu vienes conmigo.- la tomó en brazos y de un salto subieron a las azoteas de Paris. Ya al fin alejados a cierta distancia del lugar King la baja sin mucho cuidado y se cruza de brazos. Nathalie podía ver que estaba realmente molesto.- Muy bien, comencemos con lo más simple. ¿Qué rayos pensabas? ¿En serio? ¿Daño a propiedad pública?

-N-No es lo que crees.

-¿A no? Pues explícame, porque esta noche deja mucho que desear de mi opinión sobre ti.- Nathalie sintió un dolor en su corazón bajando la mirada. Lo había decepcionado grandemente.

-Bu-Bueno... verás...

-¿Qué? Vamos que no tengo toda la noche.- Nathalie estaba segura que lloraría en cualquier momento pero aguantó lo más que pudo intentando no llorar.

-E-Ese espacio era de todos. Solo lo queríamos de vuelta por esta noche.

-Explícate rápido.- dijo de forma seca y Nathalie se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder.

-Hace unos meses el dueño del local permitía que artistas como yo usáramos su espacio para pintar, claro que algo hermoso y significativo. Y cada mes el dueño nos dejaba cambiar el mural. Pero cuando este enfermó su hijo pintó la pared de blanco y nos prohibió hacer más. Incluso varios de los nuestros fueron puestos a servicio comunitario por intentar volver a pintar en ese espacio.

-Y buscan desobedecer la ley para alimentar su ego artístico.

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas!- exclamó viéndolo fijamente con lágrimas en sus ojos.- El dueño anterior está muy triste, dice que extraña los colores y lo que hacíamos en la pared de su local, está muy mal y… queríamos darle la sorpresa, eso es todo. No lo hicimos con afán de r-romper la ley o...- King se sintió mal al ver lágrimas caer de su rostro. La había tratado tan duramente que ya se imaginaba otras cosas. Suspiró y puso su mano sobre su cabeza en suaves caricias para tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento tanto. Por favor no llores.

-P-Perdón... n-no puedo evitarlo...- logró decir hipando y King Bee la abrazó intentando que se calmara. La sentía tan pequeña y frágil.

-Vale, no llores, pareces un tomate que están regando.- una risa salió de ella.

-Curioso... ese es mi apodo. Tomate...

-Es tierno.

-Lo odio. Me lo dicen solo para burlarse de mí. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de tener el cabello de este color? No soy una verdura.

-Los tomates no son verduras, son frutas y me encantan los tomates.- ella suelta un bufido.- Hablo en serio. Y de ahora en adelante cada vez que vea un rojo tomate me acordaré de ti.

-¿Incluso cuando te los comes?

-Más aun...- la toma de la barbilla.- Y mientras más jugosos mejor...

-... ¿Eh?- el héroe se rió al ver su rostro y después pasó sus pulgares por sus mejillas.

-Ya no llores linda. Te llevaré a casa pero me tienes que prometer que no volverás a hacer algo tan estúpido.

-Pero es que el mural...

-Ya encontraras otra forma. Eres muy creativa, encontrarás la forma.- Nathalie termina por asentir.- Buena chica. Así que vamos, los tomates deben descansar.- la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su casa, la chica estaba por completo embelesada al verlo saltar con facilidad los tejados con una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía un ser etéreo, casi místico, y su corazón no paraba de latir como loco al estar así de cerca, entre sus brazos tan segura.- Pero tendrás que pagarme por pintarme de verde.

-¿Eh?

En la escuela todo seguía su curso, bueno, casi... Ali y Nina parecían más unidos que nunca y si un akuma aparecía el moreno antes de salir corriendo a por la noticia, y secretamente combatir el mal, le daba un beso a su novia y le decía cuanto la quería. Adrianne y Marin parecían pasar por una etapa extraña en que con esfuerzo podían hablar de forma normal intentando esclarecer sus sentimientos. Y Nathalie... La joven abrió su casillero y un montón de cartas cayeron, no eran tantas como la última vez pero empezaba a cansarse y sentir que sus fuerzas comenzaban a menguar. Ron y Julien vieron a su amiga exhausta.

-Nath deberías hablar con estos chicos.

-He hablado con la mayoria, los arreglos han desaparecido gracias al cielo pero las cartas parecen no tener fin. ¡Me están volviendo loca!- dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Julien pone su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Ya hallaremos la forma.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto que sí. ¡Y sé quién puede ayudarte!- exclamó Ron con entusiasmo haciendo parpadear a la vez a sus amigos.

Unos minutos después Adrianne miraba confundida al trio.

-Que quieren que hagan qué.- Ron intervino.

-Ayudarle con sus admiradores. Sabemos que recibes multitud de cartas y regalos de admiradores día con día. Pero tu casillero siempre está limpio y los chicos no te acosan.- Julien asintió a las palabras de su amigo.

-Ella necesita tu ayuda.

-Bueno...- Adrianne tenía sus dudas de si ayudar a su supuesta rival de amor o no, casi podía escuchar a Plagg que la dejara a su suerte y que se las arreglará sola pero ella no era así.- Con gusto te ayudaré. Solo debemos encontrar una forma de convencer a todo el mundo de dejarte en paz.

-Podemos llamarlos a todos en un salón de clases y que ella hable con ellos.- todos giraron para ver a Cleo recién llegando al salón con Sabino.

-¿Ha-Hablar frente a todos?- la pobre pelirroja parecía entrar en pánico. Julien la tomó de los hombros al verla tambalearse.

-¿No es mejor responder las cartas?

-Si quieres que la mano artística de la chica quede echa un polvo adelante

-Es una excelente idea Cleo.- le felicitó Adrianne y Cleo sonrió de lado, pero esa felicitación de su amiga de la niñez no le emocionó tanto como otras veces en el pasado.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Es mía después de todo.- Adrianne ignoró el ego de Cleo crecer.

-Pues eso haremos. Es una excelente idea y así podrás aclarar las cosas con esos chicos y que te dejen en paz.

-¿Solo así?- preguntó Nathalie apenas llevando aire a sus pulmones y Ron gritó haciéndola saltar del susto.

-¡Es una idea grandiosa! Yo puedo encargarme de eso. Aunque podría necesitar una mano.

-Sabino puede ayudar.- dijo Cleo que miró a su amigo.- Es muy bueno con esta clase de cosas. ¿Verdad?- Sabino sonrió de lado.

-Puedo tener el nombre de tus acosadores y admiradores antes de terminar el día.

-¡Manos a la obra obra entonces! Vamos compañero.- Ron se llevó a un Sabino algo incómodo por su exagerado entusiasmo. Y Adrianne miró a Nathalie y Julien.

-Mejor ve a calmarla. Necesitamos prepararla para lo que vendrá.- Julien asintió y se llevó a una aterrada Nathalie que estaba tan tiesa como una tabla. Ya a solas Adrianne miró a Cleo con una sonrisa.- Eso fue muy amable.

-Alguien tiene que hacer algo. Da hasta pena verla así.

-Ya, Cleo, ¿desde cuándo nos conocemos?

-Desde que éramos casi bebes, ¿por qué?

-Porque hay cosas que no puedes ocultarme. Soy tu amiga y si necesitas ayuda con mucho gusto te apoyaré en lo que sea.

-No sé a qué te refieres pero gracias.- Adrianne baja los hombros.

-Bien, voy a ir a ayudarle a saber qué decir. Y como quiera...- le da un leve golpe en el brazo.- Buena suerte.

-Auch, deja de tomar costumbres de Nina.- Adrianne solo se ríe al irse de allí. Al estar solo en el salón Cleo suspira.- Ojala se solucione todo...

-Nada mal Bourgeois.- Cleo puso su peor cara de fastidio al voltear y ver a Leo.- Me gustó tu idea de deshacerte de la competencia. Así solo seriamos tú y yo. Ya que Julien, ese no cuenta para nada.

-Yo no me confiaría Leo. Puede pasar de todo.

-Lo dudo mucho. Pro gracias igual por facilitar todo para mí.

-No lo hice por ti. También tengo mis intereses.

-Ya veo... ¿qué te parece si hacemos esto más interesante?

-Habla.

-Apostemos quien será el primero en conquistar a Nathalie.

-¿Y cuál es el premio?- Leo sonrió de lado.

-El perdedor será el esclavo del otro por una semana. ¿Trato?- extendió la mano.

-Trato.- dijo uniendo sus manos en un apretón del cual no tardaría en arrepentirse de por vida...

Nathalie pasó su pincel por el lienzo tal y como lo había hecho las últimas noches hasta que siente un ligero peso en sus hombros y cabeza, curiosamente eso le hizo sonreír.

-Esto no será trabajo de una noche.- le dijo al héroe que estaba un poco sobre de ella. Este chasqueó la lengua.

-Lo sé. Pero ya quiero que esté listo para presumirlo.

-¿Presumirlo?

-A los demás. Lordbug y Chat Noir tienen una estatua. Por eso quiero presumirles mi genial retrato.- una pequeña risa sale de Nathalie.

-Me doy cuenta que eres un poco vanidoso.

-La vanidad es lo que tienen las mujeres, los hombres usamos el término egolatría.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Nunca he escuchado decir a un hombre que es vanidoso. Sería raro.- decía sin apartar la vista de la pintura.

Tras los acontecimientos del fallido intento de "vandalismo", King le propuso un trato, la chica le pintaría un retrato a cambio de no decir nada. Era de más decir que aceptó el trato enseguida y después comenzó a visitarla por las noches. Formándose de una actitud llena de cordialidad y admiración a una cómoda amistad. Y Nathalie, que aunque a veces se portaba como una gran admiradora, se sentía cómoda y las visitas eran agradables.

-¿Ha pasado algo bueno hoy?

-Pues unos amigos y compañeros me van a ayudar con un problema que tengo.

-Déjame adivinar, es sobre tus locos admiradores.

-E-Eh, sí.- la joven se sonrojó y dejó el pincel un momento antes de poder seguir.- Simplemente la situación me supera.

-Entiendo, entiendo. Nosotros tenemos suerte de que la gente no sepa quiénes somos o mandarían miles de cartas y regalos al día, sería agobiante responder a mis fans.- dijo haciendo hacia atrás su cabello y acostándose en la cama de la chica. Nathalie no le dirigió la mirada pero él sabía que ella estaba en la conversación.

-No puedo decir nada porque probablemente yo sería una de ellas.- King se rió y puso sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-¿Y cómo se llaman los héroes que te ayudaran en tu predicamento?

-Pues son mis amigos Ron y Julien, y unos compañeros de la clase.- el héroe arqueó la ceja, esperaba que dijese su nombre.

-¿Y cómo se llaman?

-Bueno... Adrianne Agreste es una de ellas, la debes de conocer.

-La súper modelo, claro que la conozco. Hermosa, inteligente, la hemos salvado varias veces, pero ¿ella no es tu amiga?

-Nunca hemos hablado. Ella me...- pensó un momento sus palabras.- Hace sentir cohibida. No lo sé, todos piensan que es perfecta, y yo a su lado me siento inferior. Se oye mal pero así me siento, por eso creo que nunca podríamos ser amigas.- King Bee se mordió la lengua, y es que era verdad que Adrianne era perfecta, aunque esa perfección solo era por su madre, y solo él conocía la verdad tras esa imagen de perfección artificial.

-Ya veo. ¿Y alguien más que ha escuchado tu llamado de auxilio?

-Oh, pues Cleo Bourgeois.

-¡Vaya! ¿El hijo del alcalde?

-Ese mismo.

-¿Y qué piensas de él?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué piensas del hijo del alcalde?

-Te diría que es la persona más narcisista, egoísta e insufrible que he conocido.- contestó sin ver la expresión dolida del héroe.- Pero...- por primera dejó de pintar y vio a King Bee.- Eso era antes. Ahora pienso diferente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó sentándose y mirarla interesado.

-Bueno... Cleo es extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Sí. A veces puede comportarse como un petulante hijo de mami y otras veces saca a relucir un lado fuerte e independiente.- King no sabía si sentirse ofendido o halagado.- Y mientras otras veces puede llegar a ser la persona más mezquina del mundo, aunque sea de forma tosca es amable, y pone atención a todo mundo. Él en sí es una contradicción y no sé qué pensar de Cleo, lo conozco desde el jardín de infancia y mis opiniones sobre él siempre van cambiando a lo largo del tiempo.- King quiso preguntar más, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Qué tipo de opiniones había tenido sobre él? Pero de entre todas las preguntas una era la que resonaba más en su cabeza.

-¿Lo odias?- Nathalie le pareció ver tanta seriedad en su expresión que tardó en responder.

-No. Creo que... odiar a alguien es un sentimiento doloroso que no vale la pena tener.

-Por su culpa te akumatizaron... me lo dijo Chat Noir.- agregó de inmediato.

-Ah, creo que me enoja más que nada. Y Cleo ha sido el responsable de akumatizar a casi todo mi salón, incluyéndose a sí mismo.- King se sonrojó de la pena que, aunque no lo recordaba, había sido Antibug.- Pero no creo que sea malo, arrogante sí pero no malo, creo que solo no sabe cómo acercarse a la gente y que lo escuchen, ha estado tan acostumbrado a que se haga su voluntad que no creo que sepa decir las cosas a otras personas que no sean sus sirvientes.- de repente Nathalie bosteza y mira el cuadro.- Ya me falta poco. Espero terminarlo en las siguientes dos noches.- Nathalie se levantó y se dejó caer en su cama suspirando gustosa por la suavidad de su cama cerrando los ojos. Esa era la señal del héroe para irse pero no lo hizo, sino que quedó mirándola no sabiendo que sentir, si ofendido por la forma en que se había dirigido a él o feliz porque ella notaba sus sutiles cambios y dijese que no le odiaba. Se levantó y la contempló observando su largo cabello regarse por toda la cama y su expresión tranquila, debía admitir que se veía hermosa. Tragó duro antes de hablar.

-Descansa tomate.- dijo para en un impulso darle un beso en la mejilla que la espabiló y lo vio salir por la ventana. Nathalie llevó su mano en su mejilla y casi chilla de la emoción abrazando su almohada esa noche.

Al otro dia Nathalie se había levantado temprano para adelantar un poco la pintura, aunque solo hubiese dormido unas cuantas horas el recuerdo del beso la ponía de muy buen humor. Casi se lamentaba tener que ir a la escuela. Así que se cambió de ropa, desayunó sus cereales favoritos y al salir llevó su mochila a su pecho asustada al ver a Sabino.

-¿S-Sabino?

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cleo me dijo que te acompañara a la escuela por protección. Al parecer se enteró que algunos chicos intentan algún encuentro contigo en el camino.- la chica lo miró incrédula por tres cosas, la primera por lo exacto de la información, que ni a Julien ni a Ron les había contado, solo recordaba habérselo contado a King Bee pero no de forma directa; en segunda por la preocupación de Cleo a su persona, sintiendo algo agradable en su pecho; y tercera... ¿Sabino la protegería?

-Ah, ¿protegerme?- la mirada del chico se afiló tras sus gafas y ella dio un respingo.- Lo siento, no quise decirlo con ese tono es que es algo... sorpresivo que tú...

-Mi madre es capitán de policía y ella misma me ha entrenado en defensa personal aunque no lo creas. Así que andando o se nos hará tarde.

-S-Sí, mu-muchas gracias.

-De nada.

El viaje a la escuela estuvo lleno de sorpresas, Sabino era muy buen conversador y podía hacerle una llave a un chico más grande que él. Por primera vez no tenía que mirar en las esquinas antes de seguir. Al llegar vio a Cleo hablar con Adrianne, la perfecta modelo. Al principio se preguntó por qué ella no sufría tampoco con las cartas o detalles de sus admiradores y recordó a su guardaespaldas y el asistente de su madre, en verdad daban miedo.

-Hola Nathalie, me alegra que llegaras.- le saludó Adrianne como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida.

-Buenos días...- Cleo miró a Nathalie y luego a Sabino.

-Qué bueno que llegaras tomate. ¿Paso algo Sabino?

-Nada importante.- dijo ocultando un poco su orgullo y una sonrisa frente a su amigo.

-Bien, a lo importante. Se ha arreglado juntar a los chicos que te acosan en un salón de clases. Adrianne con gusto te ayudará a hacerlos entender en sus cabezas de chorlito dejarte en paz.

-¿E-En serio? ¿Hablas en serio'

-¿Me ves riendo? Después de esto podrás estar tranquila.- Adrianne da un paso al frente y posa su mano en el hombro de Nathalie que casi da un respingo.

-No te preocupes. Todo se va a solucionar.

-G-Gracias... no sé qué decir...

-Para eso estamos las amigas.- dijo la rubia con una radiante sonrisa, Nathalie se sintió mal al haber creído que ellas nunca podrían ser amigas.

-Yo...

Cleo miró la indecisión de Nathalie y recordó sus palabras para con Adrianne. No pudo evitar compararlas y ocultó lo mejor posible su sonrisa.

-Tus amigos te están esperando dentro.

-Ah...

-Vamos Nathalie. Te acompaño.- le dijo Adrianne guiándola por los hombros y mirando de reojo a Cleo viendo tras esa mascara de hostilidad e indiferencia verdadera preocupación por Nathalie. Al verlas desaparecer Cleo se cruzó de brazos y notó la mirada de Sabino, su amigo aunque lo ocultara sabía que tenía una expresión burlona en su cara.

-Di lo que quieras decir Sabino. Te conozco.

-Me impresiona que quieras ayudar a Nathalie. Pero no sé si es por el deseo de ayudarla, para alguno de tus intereses o ambos.

-Me conoces bien y sabes que no hago nada si no es por mis intereses. Bien sabes que ella es solo una novedad, le sacare encima a esos perdedores y después cuando salga con ella la dejaré para volver a enfocarme en Adrianne.

-Y es porque te conozco que puedo deducir que también es porque te interesa.- Cleo rodó los ojos.

-Te imaginas cosas. Pero a ver, lanza tu impresionante teoría del porque me preocupo por la chica tomate.- la sonrisa que le dio Sabino fue amplia y con una pizca de diversión.

-Seria porque desde el jardín de niños y tras esos besos infantiles has sentido algo por ella.- la cara de su amigo fue un poema, su boca se había abierto en una mueca extraña, sus ojos tan abiertos como platos y un carmín empezaba a aparecer replegándose por sus mejillas hasta las orejas. Y no fue hasta que su cuerpo tembló pudo contestar.

-¡No! ¡Mientes! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Y... Y... ¡Éramos niños! ¡La inocencia!

-Cleo...

-Sabino, eres mi amigo y te pido que no pienses cosas raras. Esas cosas pasaron hace años y de verdad no estoy interesado en algo mas con la chica tomate.- Sabino suspiró a lo bajo.

-Muy bien. No diré nada más.

-Gracias... debo ir al casillero a dejar algo. Ya te alcanzo en el salón.

-Claro. Nos vemos, Cleo.- el susodicho gruñó y Sabino negó con la cabeza, divertido por las reacciones de su amigo. Cleo llegó a os casilleros que ya estaban vacíos y de su mochila no tardó en aparecer Pollen.

-No me lo puedo creer.- remarcó cada palabra al hablar.- ¿Tú y ella? ¡Ay mi miraculous! ¡Lo sabía! Hay que planear la boda pero a la de ya. Crees que las guirnaldas deban ser de ¿lirios o rosas?

-Baja tu entusiasmo, Pollen. No es lo que piensas.

-Pues tal y como escuché ya eras un mocoso precoz desde niño, déjame adivinar, fue por lo del premio de arte ¿no es así? No pudiste evitar imitar a los adultos pequeño granuja. Un momento... ¡paren las prensas! ¿Fue con ella tu primer beso?

-Pollen…

-¡Por mi miraculous! Olvídate de la boda, también debo planear el baby shower, será el primer baby shower con tema de tomates. ¡Y me encargare que sea hermoso!

-Basta por favor. Lo de los besos fue cosa de niños. Te lo explicaré más tarde o me dará una migraña y debo ir a clases.- dicho aquello fue a clases evitando gritar antes las risas que aun escuchaba de la kwami.

El nerviosismo de Nathalie era algo que no pasaba por alto, a veces movía su pierna, otras veces se mordía el pulgar para evitar morder sus amados lápices o hacia trazos al azar en alguna hoja libre. Una parte de ella esperaba que no sonara la campana del receso, mientras que otra parte de ella, una que intentaba sobresalir de la otra, decía que ya era hora de arreglar aquel problema. Cuando la campana sonó Nathalie casi se cae de su silla de no ser por Leo que la sostiene como puede.

-Tranquila linda, parece que te dará un ataque. ¿Nathalie?- estaba tiesa, muy bien, hasta él se preocupó de verla así.- Wow, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te llamaron a con la directora o viste la cara de Cleo?

-Jaja, que gracioso.- dijo Cleo que se había acercado. Frunció el ceño al ver las manos de Leo sosteniéndola.- Nathalie es hora.

-N-No sé si pueda yo...- Cleo hizo una mueca y con un chasquido de sus dedos Ron y Sabino la sujetaban de cada brazo.

-Vamos Nathalie no hay que retrasarnos.- le animó Ron y la pobre chica no pudo articular palabra antes de que la sacaran del salón, solo quienes estaban al tanto de la situación. Y cuando Cleo se disponía a salir Leo le tomó del brazo.

-¿Piensas seguir con esto Bourgeois? Solo mírala, no podrá.

-Ya verás lo que puede hacer. Por ahora disfruta del espectáculo.- dijo zafando su brazo del agarre y salir. Fue hacia otro salón, desde donde estaba podía escuchar las voces de los chicos. El cómo hicieron Ron y Sabino para convencerlos de ir al salón ya lo preguntaría después. Pero afuera del salón Adrianne y Julien intentaban calmar a Nathalie.

-Tranquila Nathalie, solo dilo como lo ensayamos.

-Respira poco a poco...- la puerta del salón se abre y ven despeinados a Ron y Sabino que respiraban agitados cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

-N-No creo que puedan esperar más.- dijo con claro temblor en las rodillas Ron y Sabino suspiraba y acomodaba sus gafas.

-Están algo impacientes...- Nathalie en verdad sintió miedo, era como la caperucita roja pero rodeada de muchos lobos.

-N-No puedo... no puedo... no puedo entrar allí.- estaba dispuesta a correr pero dos fuertes manos la tomaron con firmeza de los hombros y la giraron para encontrare con dos zafiros que la miraban con intensidad.

-Escúchame bien. Vas a hacerlo y poner punto final a esto. Y TODOS vamos a estar allí dentro contigo.- Nathalie y apenas parpadeó digiriendo lo que Cleo estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué?- y fue que se dio cuenta que sus compañeros de clase, todos estaban detrás de ella a no menos de tres metros.

-Ya ves. Es nuestra culpa que ahora estés hecha un manojo de nervios. Nosotros te elegimos y luego te dejamos a tu suerte. Aunque la mayoría no tenía ni idea de lo que estabas pasando.- Marin dio un paso al frente.

-Lo sentimos mucho Nathalie. De haber sabido que la estabas pasando tan mal...- Kimberly también habló seguida de Maxine.

-Debiste habernos dicho, para dejarles claro que te dejen tranquila.

-El sexo masculino en esta etapa de la vida no llega a comprender a veces sus acciones a base de, en la forma más común para decirlo, la hormona alborotada.

-También somos tus amigos.- dijo Milo y todos asintieron. Nathalie se sintió de repente mejor, mucho mejor. Cleo le dio la vuelta y la encaminó a la puerta.

-Tal como en el concurso saca un poco de esa confianza y diles lo que sientes.- Sabino abre la puerta y Adrianne y Nina se ponen a lado de la chica para que no entre sola, Cleo se inclina un poco para susurrar a su oído.- Adelante tomate.- su ronco tono la dejó un poco descolocada pero asintió sin percatarse del sonrojo de sus mejillas. Asintió y entró al aula de clases. Todos aguardaron afuera, aunque querían entrar pero Sabino les cerró la puerta. Como pudieron aguantaron las ganas de pegar sus oídos en la puerta, nerviosos y listos para intervenir en caso que pasara algo. Apenas y escuchaban la voz de su compañera tras la puerta y eso los ponía nerviosos...

Nathalie sintió las piernas como gelatina mientras sentía como esos lobos la devoraban con la mirada. De no ser por las manos de Adrianne y Nina tras de ella seguro se hubiese desmayado. Apenas y había hablado para llamar su atención y ya la tenía. Ahora debía terminar aquello.

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí.

-¡Lo que sea por ti preciosa!- muchos rieron y silbaron, Adrianne y Nina los quisieron fulminar con la mirada.

-Que-Quería hablar con todos ustedes por favor...- pero los chicos hacían demasiado ruido, algunos solo por llamar la atención otros jugando pero esa actitud hartó a las chicas.

-¡Silencio!- gritó Nina y se controlaron poco a poco al ver a la morena tan molesta, afuera Ali estaba orgulloso de su novia.- Prosigue.

-Gracias, Nina. Yo... quería hablar con ustedes de algo importante.- la chica tomó aire antes de proseguir.- L-Les agradezco mucho sus atenciones, también las muestras de afecto y consideración hacia mi.- dijo intentando decir lo más parecido posible el discurso que había ensayado con Adrianne.- Pero tienen que parar.- los chicos parecían desconcertados.- Me es incómodo y raro tantas atenciones. Las cartas, los arreglos florales y las invitaciones pero...- quiso seguir pero se mordió el labio un poco antes de seguir.- ¿No creen que eso deberían hacerlo con una chica que de verdad les guste?- Adrianne miró a la chica, eso no estaba en lo que prepararon, a decir verdad el discurso era tajante y breve.- Yo no los conozco y ustedes no me conocen tampoco. Solo conocen mi exterior pero eso no basta para decir que te gusta alguien. Me gustaría decir que me siento halagada pero en realidad me dan pavor. Yo solo soy una chica aburrida que puede estar sentada dibujando por horas. No soy como ustedes me describen en sus cartas, algunas muy dulces y otras un tanto... bueno…- Nathalie no podía decir exactamente el contenido de algunas cartas.- Por eso por favor... ¿podrían dejarme en paz?- por un momento hubo silencio, algunos parecían avergonzados, otros confundidos y también otros enojados. Los reclamos y preguntas no se hicieron esperar, todo a la vez. Como si ella les debiera una explicación por el tiempo invertido en ella.

La puerta se abrió de golpe entrando el grupo de Nathalie estando a la cabeza Cleo y Marin. Ambos chicos demasiados serios aunque Cleo parecía contener su ira.

-¡Basta! ¿Quiénes son ustedes para reclamar algo?- exigió Marin.- Ustedes fueron quienes empezaron a abarrotarla de cartas e invitaciones. Ella no buscaba eso al competir en el concurso. La asustan.- aunque algunos se callaron otros siguieron sus reclamos y esta vez Cleo fue quien intervino.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Ella no tiene que responder o hacerse responsable de sus supuestos estúpidos sentimientos! ¡Solamente se fijaron en ella en el concurso cuando siempre está por los alrededores de la escuela!- Cleo comenzó a enumerar con los dedos.- En las escaleras, en la biblioteca, en el gimnasio, o en la banca de la entrada. Si antes nunca la notaron ahora no vengan a lloriquear por algo de su atención cuando NUNCA le prestaron atención.- esta vez los chicos se callaron. Aquellas palabras hicieron que todo el grupo viera a Cleo, incluso Marin lo veía de forma diferente, sorprendido entendiendo que allí había más de lo que parecía; y Adrianne sonrió al ver que no estaba tan equivocada como creía. Marin se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar.

-A partir de hoy dejaran a Nathalie en paz. Se los pedimos por favor ya que de no ser así está la clase completa para ella y tampoco queremos que esto llegue a oídos de la directora. Eso es todo.- aquella amenaza pareció ser suficiente y algunos chicos salieron a regañadientes con todos los demás. Marin y Cleo voltearon a ver a Nathalie pero solo uno captó su mayor atención y ese no era el chico del que estaba enamorada, sino en el chico que llevaba llamándola tomate desde pequeños.

-Ya estás bien Nathalie.- habló Julien llamando su atención, ella observó a cada uno de sus compañeros presentes y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

-Gracias... Muchas gracias...- todos le dieron palabras de aliento rodeándola, algunos le abrazaban y otros le regañaban por no decirles que tanto la molestaban. Cleo al ver esa escena sonrió un poco hasta que siente que alguien lo toma del brazo y lo saca del salón. Cleo ve con desagrado a Leo que lo suelta igualmente con una expresión de desagrado.

-Bravo Cleo. No te conocía esa faceta de héroe hipócrita. Pero no te la voy a dejar tan sencillo.- Cleo sonrió burlón.

-No tiene nada de malo admitir desde ahora la derrota Rossi. Puedo ser contigo benevolente mi futuro sirviente.

-Sigue soñando pero nada está dicho aun. Ahora sin esos zánganos alrededor de ella bien puedo demostrarle el buen partido que soy. Al menos durante un mes o dos.- Cleo sintió que se le revolvió el estómago, eran casi las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Pollen.

 _Tengo pensado hacerme su novio un mes o dos y cuando ya no sea novedad la dejo._

De solo saber que pensaba igual que Leo estaba furioso y asqueado de sí mismo.

-Tal como dijiste nada está dicho.- en ese momento sus compañeros salieron del salón. Adrianne fue la primera en notar a Cleo y como este se fue a paso rápido de allí. La joven se disculpó con Nina y fue tras Cleo sin notar que Julien miraba a donde se fue el rubio y luego a Leo que se acercó a Nathalie ofreciendo su apoyo ante cualquier cosa.

Cleo salió, necesitaba aire y poco le importaba si le reñían por salir de la escuela. Pero también necesitaba sacar lo que tenía dentro. Pollen sintió de inmediato el cambio en su portador y se asomó para verle.

-¿Cleo?

-No hables. En serio, no hables Pollen.- dijo apretando los dientes y la kwami obedeció y se escondió al ver a alguien acercarse.

-¡Cleo!- el chico se detuvo en automático ante la voz de Adrianne. Ella le dio alcance y se puso frente de él.- Cleo ¿qué pasa?

-Nada. No me pasa nada.

-Cleo te conozco desde niños. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Es complicado y en serio Adrianne, déjame, no quiero decir algo de lo que después me pueda arrepentir.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos, necesitas respirar.

Lo tomó con delicadeza del brazo y lo guió a una banca del parque, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había llegado allí. Se sentó pero estaba tenso y sus manos lo demostraban, temblaban y parecían tan tiesas y forzadas intentando cerrarse por completo que temió que golpearía a alguien. Nunca lo había visto así, hasta podía escuchar su respiración fuerte y clara.

-No voy a hablar. Solo respira y cálmate.- Cleo asintió, en verdad agradeció aquello.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Para eso estamos los amigos.

El receso estaba a punto de terminar y mientras Nathalie mordía un emparedado Leo se había ofrecido a hacerle compañía y a contarle algunas anécdotas envolviendo también a Ron y tal vez a Julien, aunque este permanecía con su usual expresión.

-¿En serio conoces al maestro Deluc?- preguntó Nathalie con expresión anhelante.

-Claro. Le hizo un cuadro a mis padres.

-No me lo creo, adoro sus trabajos. Son tan... hermosos y reveladores.

-Sabes, podría ver si puede conocerte. Es un buen amigo de mi padre y quizás si se lo pido...

-¿En serio lo harías? ¡Sería un sueño!- cubrió su boca con ambas manos para ahogar un poco la exclamación. Ron asintió.

-Creo que le daría un ataque antes de siquiera decir algo.- Nathalie hace un mohín y entonces alguien se aclara la garganta detrás de ellos, allí estaba un chico de cabello negro y piel morena de grado inferior con un cuaderno en manos.

-Hola Nicholas. ¿Pasa algo?

-Ho-Hola Nathalie yo... quería hablar contigo si es posible.

-Claro.- Nathalie fue donde el chico caminando hasta las escaleras. Leo entrecerró los ojos en clara desconfianza.

-¿Y ese quién es?

-Es un chico del taller de arte. Nathalie le está ayudando a hacer algunas ilustraciones para unos cuentos.- Leo frunció el ceño y se levantó.

-Voy al baño. Ya vuelvo.

Nathalie tragó con fuerza mientras frente a ella el chico temblaba como una hoja con las mejillas rojas y la vista al suelo.

-¡Me gustas mucho! P-por eso por favor sal conmigo.

-P-Pero Nicholas, soy un año mayor que tú.

-No importa, mamá es tres años mayor que papá y no es tan grande la diferencia por eso por favor. En verdad me gustas mucho, incluso antes de ese concurso. Por eso no me declaré antes porque sabía que te molestaba las cosas que hacían esos chicos.

-Oh Nicholas... Yo...- el chico se puso tenso, y Nathalie se vio a sí misma en él sintiendo pena por él y por ella misma. Así que tomando un poco de valor se acercó y abrazó al chico para calmarlo.- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo salir contigo. No te veo así. Pero pienso que eres increíble.- le soltó para verle cara a cara.- Tus cuentos son geniales y me alegra mucho ver el entusiasmo que pones a lo que te gusta, algo así como yo. Nicholas, te quiero como un amigo, casi como un hermano. Y ya encontraras a alguien que te quiera como mereces. Siento en serio no ser yo.- hasta ella se impresionó de sus palabras pero era la clase de rechazo que a ella le gustaría recibir. Nicholas bajó la mirada triste.

-Supongo que ya no me vas a ayudar con las ilustraciones.

-Te seguiré ayudando si quieres. Como dije adoro tus cuentos.- el chico se volvió a sonrojar.

-Gracias Nathalie...

-No hay de qué. Gracias a ti y perdóname por no corresponderte.- el chico negó con una sonrisa.

-Está bien. Voy a estar bien.

-Te veré en el taller más tarde. Nos vemos.- Nathalie soltó el aire retenido y se marchó con una sonrisa al no haber quedado mal con el chico. Nicholas la vio irse, estaba dolido pero no tanto como debería, sonriendo porque al menos el rechazo no fue tan duro como esperaba.

-Vaya...- Nicholas giró para ver que Leo le miraba de forma burlona.- Eso fue patético.

-¿Q-Que quieres?

-Nada. Solo pasaba por aquí. Y me topé con esta escena. ¿De verdad creíste que ella te correspondería?

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

-Sé mucho más que tu enano y sé que alguien como ella no estaría interesada en alguien tan patético como tu habiendo mejores partidos. Fue un lindo rechazo, debo decir. Perfecto para un perdedor como tú.- se rió a lo bajo.- Pero me da igual. Sigue con tus cuentos que es la única forma de tener una princesa.- pasó a su lado golpeando su hombro y haciéndole trastabillar. Nicholas cerró sus puños sintiendo el dolor que no había sentido antes, rechazo, se sentía un perdedor. ¿Cómo alguien tan linda como Nathalie podría fijarse en él? Estaba tan perdido en su dolor que no vio a la mariposa negra volar a su libreta y desaparecer.

-Le Conteur...- habló una mujer.- Soy Papillon. Te daré el poder de hacer tu propio cuento de hadas realidad pero a cambio de eso quiero que traigas los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Por supuesto que si Papillon.- dijo con una sonrisa antes de que una miasma oscura le cubriera.

Cleo se veía más tranquilo, estaba con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundo varias veces, y cuando los abrió Adrianne le dio una botella de té helado.

-Aun te gusta el de frutos rojos.- Cleo sonrió.

-Es bueno para el cutis.- Adrianne rió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No sé si sea buena idea.

-A veces es bueno decir las cosas Cleo. ¿Leo te dijo algo que te molestara?- Cleo apretó los labios.

-No solo eso...

-¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te golpeo?- preguntó alarmada de que le hubiese hecho algo físico.

-No. A ese no le dejaría irse limpio si me toca un cabello.

-Entonces...

-Me di cuenta que soy tan detestable como él.

-Cleo, no lo eres.

-Lo soy. Porque pensamos lo mismo.

-Esto trata de Nathalie, ¿no es verdad?- Cleo no respondió ni le miró.- Cleo...

-No digas nada si no sabes lo que iba a hacer. Ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas.

-No es tarde para cambiar. Cleo, si de verdad te importa Nathalie...

-Ella...- Cleo iba a decir algo pero no puede, las palabras se atoran en su pecho y ni siquiera sabía qué palabras eran esas.- Adrianne ella...- pero no pueden seguir cuando una explosión resuena no muy lejos de ellos. Ambos de inmediato corren a la escuela y ven que las puertas de la entrada están por completo en el suelo. Una risa llama su atención mientras los alumnos se escondían. Un joven de cabello negro largo atado a una coleta larga, antifaz cuya mitad era negro y el otro dorado, de camisa blanca abombada, chaleco y unos ajustados pantalones negros con bordados dorados, este tenía un libro grueso en su mano de pasta roja con bordes dorados y una pluma, mientras que la otra mano tenia a alguien que conocían muy bien y que estaba tan aterrada como para moverse.

-Al fin te tengo princesa Nathalie...

….

 **No me maten por dejarlo hasta aquí. Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer y gracias por querer a Pollen, no sé cómo será su actitud pero espero eduque, aunque sea a la fuerza, a Chloe xD Dejen reviews, nada de tomatazos, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Así que sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

MajoPatashify, SakuraLi-Taisho, ChaosGodInfinity (Espera la próxima ver a Arianna XD jijijiji), baldurprime, Sta Fantasia (mil gracias xD), x29 (de las otras parejas será un mínimo, el Nathloe protagónico), Danna, LadyNoir Love.


	6. De miraculous, caballeros y princesas

**Hola a todos! Antes que nada felices fiestas! XD Estoy que estoy trabajando duro y estas fechas me dificultad escribir, pero bueno, pensé que no lo haría pero HE TERMINADO ESTE EPISODIO! Un pequeño cameo de un personaje de ChaosGodInfinity que en serio, quiero ver cómo sigue tu fic. Y ya estaremos a solo tres de acabar esto. Y bueno, hay mucho que hacer, tengo mucho que escribir y… ¿por qué estoy perdiendo tiempo en una introducción tan larga? COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 6.

De miraculous, caballeros y princesas.

Nathalie no supo cómo estaba en esa situación, pero reconoció al joven tras la máscara.

-¿N-Nicholas?

-No soy Nicholas princesa mía, soy Le Conteur, y ahora vamos a estar juntos tú y yo.

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo!- gritó Cleo a punto de darle un golpe pero el akuma abre su libro escribiendo algo rápido y decenas de pájaros salen de las hojas. Cleo cae al suelo.

-¡Cleo!- gritó Adrianne y Nathalie al querer ir con él, siente la mano de Le Conteur aferrar la suya con más firmeza.

-Oh, no mi princesa. No debe preocuparse de los plebeyos. Yo me haré cargo de ellos.- la soltó solo un momento para escribir en el libro, y de inmediato los pasillos se volvieron jaulas, Marin logró deslizarse hasta el baño antes de que esta se cerrara. Y Adrianne al ver que una jaula caería sobre Cleo y ella, tomó a Cleo y rodaron sobre el suelo evitando ser encerrados.

-¡Adrianne! ¡Cleo!- gritó Nina tras los barrotes y aprovechando que todos miraban lo que ocurría Ali se escabulló al interior del salón.

Le Conteur miró a ambos chicos con una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh vaya, son más agiles de lo que pensé. Pero bueno, supongo que unos grilletes funcionarían mejor.- pero antes de escribir un yoyo detiene el movimiento de su mano, Lordbug aparecía desde el segundo piso.

-Siento contradecirte pero definitivamente los grilletes no les va, están muy pasados de moda.- Adrianne y Cleo agradecieron la intervención del héroe y aprovecharon para salir de la escuela y separarse. Le Conteur tomó el hilo del yoyo y jala a Lordbug que se obligó a soltarle al casi caer estrepitosamente en el suelo.- Es fuerte...

-Parece ser que necesitas que te enseñen tu lugar insecto, ¿has escuchado la historia de Caperucita Roja? El lobo malo siempre está al acecho.- escribió algo y de repente Lordbug reacciona al notar una gran sombra tras de él esquivando un zarpazo. Aquella cosa gruñó, eso no era un lobo, más bien parecía uno de esos hombres lobo sacado de una pelicula de terror.- Cuidado, tiene dientes muy grandes.- la bestia se le fue encima al héroe y este cayó anteponiendo su yoyo atorado en su hocico abierto.

-¡Detente Nicholas!- Nathalie intentó quitarle el lápiz pero este la sujetó del brazo para alejarle de él.

-No hagas eso princesa. Por tu bien no intervengas.- siseó molesto cuando se obliga a soltarla al esquivar el bastón dividido de Chat Noir que regresó a su dueña.

-Y yo que pensé que los príncipes eran más amables y caballerosos.

-¡Lo somos!

-Pues no lo parece. Y te voy a dar unas buenas lecciones de cómo tratar a una dama.

-¿Tu? ¿Una gata?

-¿Has escuchado al gato con botas? Soy la versión mejorada.- dijo haciendo una especie de floritura con el bastón. En ese momento, con toda la atención del akuma hacia Chat, Nathalie intentó alejarse y casi grita al topar con alguien que le cubre la boca. Ella ve aliviada a King Bee que con gesto de mano le pide guardar silencio, iba sacarla por el techo del colegio.

-Entonces puedo decir que también conoces a Pinocho. Siempre he pensado que los títeres siempre deben tener sus cuerda puestas.- fue una rápida escritura de la pluma y Chat de repente es atrapada entre un montón de hilos y para su sorpresa King también que apenas al saltar los hilos atraparon sus brazos y piernas contra una columna. Nathalie intentó quitarle los hilos al héroe pero Le Conteur la hace retroceder.- No, no, princesa, tus manos no deben tocar lo impuro. Es hora de que vayamos a nuestro castillo.

-¡Suéltala príncipe de fantasía!- gritó King Bee furioso.

-¡Jamás! En los cuentos de hadas el príncipe siempre se queda con la princesa. Y ustedes no van a intervenir.

-Demasiado cliché para mi gusto.- dijo una voz una voz y al girar al techo Renard Rouge sonreía al akuma desafiante. Al ver a Lordbug teniendo problemas este cayó sobre el lobo y ambos héroes se colocaron en posición de ataque.

-Gracias Renard.- el akuma furioso cargó a Nathalie sobre su hombro.

-Hora de una retirada.- corrió fuera de la escuela donde vio una motocicleta estacionada, un simple escrito y la moto era ahora un caballo mecánico que en vez de patas tenia las dos ruedas de la motocicleta.- Vamos mi princesa, vayamos a nuestro castillo.- tomó las riendas del animal poniendo a Nathalie frente a él y ella gritó asustada por escuchar relinchar al animal alzándose en una rueda.- Sujétate.- obvio se sujetó con fuerza del akuma, no por gusto claro está, y el caballo echó a correr por las calles. Y el único testigo había sido la dueña del vehículo, una chica de piel morena y cabello oscuro con luces verdes que solo se había estacionado para comprar un zumo, quedando con la boca tan abierta como sus ojos.

Dentro de la escuela el gran lobo atacó a ambos héroes pero estos le esquivaron y Lordbug con su yoyo le enredó de las patas para después subirlo al techo por la viga que atravesaba el lugar y al dejarlo colgado boca abajo Renard Rouge lo atacó dejándole fuera de combate y Lordbug lo soltó. Enseguida se dispusieron a desatar a sus amigos.

-Vaya, te has metido en un enredo gatita.

-Para serte franca prefiero enredarme con estambre.- al fin desatados King ni siquiera agradeció al zorro y salió corriendo afuera, siendo el primero seguido por los demás.

-¿Donde pudo haber ido?

-¡Lordbug! ¡Chat Noir!- les gritó la chica de laa motocicleta que alzaba sus manos llamando su atención. Al acercarse la chica no tardó en explicar su urgencia.- ¡Ayúdenme! Un tipo loco transformó mi adorada motocicleta en una especie de caballo mecánico!

-¿Por dónde se fueron?- preguntó Lordbug.

-Le escuche de algo de un castillo.

-¿Un castillo?- preguntó Chat y Renard chasquea los dedos.

-Lo más parecido que tenemos es el ayuntamiento.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó King algo impaciente.

-Solo sigue el rastro de migas de pan.- dijo señalando las huellas de las ruedas de la moto.- Notre Dame está del otro lado y por esa dirección el Ayuntamiento.

-Vamos entonces.- dijo Lordbug y todos saltaron hacia el edificio cercano escuchando detrás los gritos de la chica.

-¡Golpeen a ese ladrón de motos por mí! ¡Quiero su cabeza!

Toda la gente en el Ayuntamiento salió corriendo, bueno, casi todos, la alcaldesa había permanecido miserablemente intentando defender su posición y ahora estaba atada con enredaderas sobre su silla.

-¡Te ordeno que me sueltes rufián!

-Usted no es nadie ahora. Este ahora es mi castillo.

-Nicholas por favor. Debes detenerte.

-No soy Nicholas, Nicholas era débil y yo, Le Conteur, puedo hacer realidad todo lo que me plazca. Podemos hacer realidad nuestro cuento de hadas mi princesa. Y toda princesa merece un vestido digno.- otro escrito rápido y en un parpadeo Nathalie vestía un hermoso vestido rosa de manga larga que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y de falda algo pomposa con lazos.- Hermosa. Tal y como la delicada flor que eres.- Nathalie quiso decir algo pero el akuma tomó su mano.- No pongas esa cara princesa. Cuando le quite los miraculous a Ladybug y a Chat Noir, tendré asegurado el vivieron felices por siempre.- Nathalie no pudo decir nada, solo tragó duro rezando porque los héroes pudiesen ayudar a su amigo.

Al llegar al Ayuntamiento el lugar estaba rodeado por un vasto campo de rosas espinosas. Era un escenario hermoso debían admitir pero peligroso.

-Siempre dije que el Ayuntamiento le faltaba algunos jardines, pero esto es ridículo.- comento Chat Noir buscando con la visión de su bastón alguna entrada al lugar.

-¿Ves un modo de entrar Chat?- preguntó Lordbug y Chat negó con la cabeza.

-Todo está cerrado. Y sin ofender pero mis garras no son para trabajos de jardinería my lord.- King sonrió al recordar algo.

-Yo tengo la solución.- todos le miraron a la vez confundidos.

Le Conteur no paraba de escribir y en cada palabra todo se transformaba la gran entrada del lugar, las paredes de marfil, las escaleras doradas, las cortinas de satén azul, todo sería un bello cuadro digno de pintar si no estuviera cautiva en esa situación.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es muy hermoso.

-Me alegra tanto que te guste. Quiero que seas feliz, quiero hacerte feliz.

-Oh, Nicholas...- un último movimiento de mano y una orquesta de instrumentos apareció tocando por si solos. El akuma tomó su mano con delicadeza dejando el libro a su costado.

-Comparte esta pieza conmigo por favor.- Nathalie no respondió pero se movió quedando frente a él como respuesta afirmativa. El akuma con una sonrisa puso su mano en su cintura y comenzó a bailar al son de la música. Entre tanto los héroes lograron entrar gracias a una escotilla escondida en el cuarto de limpieza. Lordbug ayudó a Chat que aceptó gustosa su ayuda.

-Muy buena entrada Bee, pero ¿cómo supiste que estaba allí?

-Yo también tengo mis secretos.- Renard Rouge los calla para poder escuchar.

-Shhh, escucho música.- todos salieron con cuidado, estaban en el primer piso, justo en la parte de atrás. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que Lordbug les pide quedarse tras de él, estaban justo al lado de la entrada donde la pareja bailaba.

-Esto es un sueño para mí, mi princesa.- Nathalie vio de reojo algo y se sorprendió de ver a Lordbug que la instó a guardar silencio.- ¿Que ocurre mi princesa?- ella lo giró antes de que viera donde estaba el héroe

-¡Nada! Solo que... pienso que todo es tan hermoso. Como un sueño.- Renard y King aprovecharon a cruzar al otro lado aunque este último se quedó paralizado al ver la escena apretando los dientes de rabia hasta que el zorro lo jaló con él.

-Pero no es un sueño, aunque tampoco permanente. Cuando le entregue los miraculous a Papillon todo esto será para siempre.

-Pe-Pero eso está mal.- dijo ella en otro giro señalando a Lordbug el libro que estaba atado a una cintilla en su cadera.- Ellos son los héroes y Papillon la villana.

-Pero no tengo opción. Debes entender que esto es por nosotros.- acarició su mejilla.- Mi dulce princesa, mi hermosa rosa, pronto tendremos nuestro final feliz...- Nathalie vio claramente cómo se acercaba para besarla. Lordbug estaba listo para atrapar ese libro con su yoyo pero alguien se le adelantó. El trompo de King Bee separó a la pareja y el akuma vio al héroe e amarillo con rabia mientras sus compañeros estaban incrédulos, Lordbug se golpeó la frente.

-¡Que te quede claro enano! Esos labios ya tienen dueño.- bien, Nathalie no lo supo con exactitud pero su cara superó hasta el color de su cabello y ahora los héroes miraban con la boca abierta a su amigo.

-¡Nunca te daré a la princesa Nathalie!

-¿Princesa? No, enano, ella es mi reina tomate y te lo voy a hacer aprender a golpes.- King estaba furioso pero eso no parece amedrentar al akuma que estuvo a punto de escribir algo pero el yoyo Lordbug le quita su libro.

-¡Lo tengo!- Le Conteur silbó y la puerta se abre de golpe entrando el corcel motorizado y Lordbug apenas lo esquivó para verlo regresar y sujetarse de este tirando el libro que fue atrapado por Le Conteur.- ¡Agarren el libroooooo!

-He escuchado de caballos de fuerza pero esto es ridículo.- dijo el zorro y Chat corrió para Intentar quitarle el libro pero este escribió algo y Chat choca contra algo firme, suave y emplumado. La pobre estornudó varias veces sintiendo su nariz congestionarse pero al ver con lo que había chocado retrocedió viendo a la enorme gansa ver de forma amenazante a la gata y al zorro expulsando de su cuerpo un huevo de oro.

-Él es Jack.- dijo Chat señalando a Renard que también comenzó a retroceder.

-A mí no me mires.

-¡Eres un zorro! Comes patos.

-Me considero desde ahora vegetariano.- el ganso graznó con fuerza y ambos héroes fueron mandados a volar al otro cuarto. King intentó no perder tiempo y fue contra Le Conteur pero este al escribir algo esquiva al héroe y el antiguo candelabro del techo cayó en forma de una araña.

-Mi querida amiga te va a comer insecto.

-¿Es tu amiga? Por un momento pensé que eran gemelos.- la araña metálica se fue sobre él. Y Nathalie al ver aquello tomó el libro del otro extremo intentando quitárselo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No dejaré que les hagas daño!

-¡Suéltalo!- exigió el akuma intentando que no se lo quitara.

Entre tanto Lordbug se sujetaba con fuerza intentando tomar al salvaje corcel.

-¡Quieto! ¡Para! ¡Oh caballito! ¡Ooooh!- pero este no se detenía y Lord bug al ver dos columnas en un pasillo enredó su yoyo entre estas y el animal chocó enredándose e intentando salir de esa trampa. La cuerda del yoyo comenzaba a cortar las columnas hasta que Lordbug sujetó las riendas y lo hizo retroceder en un movimiento que casi lo tira estando en una sola rueda.- ¡Quieto!- casi lo tira pero el corcel parecía exhausto.- Buen chico. ¿Poca gasolina?- escuchó el ruido del motor.- Tal vez sí, pero hay que aprovechar. Ahora vamos por mis amigos.- el caballo pareció entender dando un suave relinchar.

King esquivó los ataques de la araña y en un movimiento en falso cayó pero rodó en el suelo antes de que le pisara y usando su trompo este rebotó entre las patas de esta abollando sus patas y haciendo que cada paso se le dificultara hasta que no pudo más y se fue contra una pared.

-Lástima, era de mis candelabros favoritos.

-¡No!- el grito de Nathalie le hizo regresar a su objetivo y la vio caer de sentón.

-Lo siento princesa pero me has obligado. Tal vez el encerrarte en una torre haga que reflexiones tu actitud.- pero antes de antes de hacer algo King apareció tomándola en brazos y de un salto subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

-Haznos un favor a todos, muerde una manzana y déjala en paz.- el akuma gruñó y al escribir decenas de ratones aparecieron alrededor de él.

-¡Vayan a por ellos!- los ratones asintieron a la vez y comenzaron a subir las escaleras para horror de King que odiaba los roedores. La llevó al despacho donde estaba la alcaldesa seguía atada y cerró la puerta. Nathalie fue con la alcaldesa y tomando un abre cartas comenzó a cortar las enredaderas.

-No se mueva alcaldesa.

-Muchas gracias cielo.- al fin libre vieron a King arrancar las cortinas de las ventanas y ponerlas bajo la puerta. Y un insistente chillido alarmó a los presentes.

-Ratas, tenía que ser ratas…

Abajo las cosas no iban tan bien para Renard Rouge y Chat Noir, el antes y gran exquisito salón era un desastre al escapar de aquel ganso gigante como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ambos saltaron un antiguo piano que fue destrozado por el pico de ese gigante emplumado y provocando que se separaran. Chat quedó acorralada en una esquina intentando controlar su alergia cubriendo su nariz y boca con sus manos.

-¡Ni siquiera me gusta el paté!- gritó Chat y antes de ser atacada el sonido de una motocicleta y un caballo interrumpe el ataque y Lordbug llega sujetando a su compañera mientras burla al ganso.

-Te tengo gatita.- ella sintió su corazón latir y sonrió abrazando a su lord.

-¡Mi héroe!

-¡No me dejen!- se colgó como pudo Rouge pero al llegar al otro cuarto Lordbug al dar una vuelta perdieron el equilibrio y los tres cayeron al suelo y el caballo se fue sin sus jinetes. Los tres se levantaron para encarar al akuma.

-Debes parar esto. Esto no es lo que Nathalie hubiese querido.- intentó razonar Lordbug pero el akuma solo resopló.

-Mi princesa entenderá que esto lo hago por nosotros y ustedes me entregaran sus miraculous.

-¡Ni locos!- Chat intentó ir contra él pero Le Conteur escribe algo y ella se tropieza con algo, y ve con horror su cabello tan largo como el de Rapunzel.- ¡Con lo se me dificulta quitarme los nudos!

-Tu...- pero antes de que Rouge hiciera algo una mesa lo atrapó notando que ahora todos los muebles estaban vivos. Lordbug retrocedió al ver al gran gasnso volver y el akuma rió.

-¡Ríndete y dame tu Miraculous! Es inútil resistirse, ¡puedo invocar lo que sea de los cuentos de hadas!- Lordbug afiló la mirada y esquivó saltando sobre el ganso un picotazo.

-Solo tengo una oportunidad. ¡Lucky Charm!- y cayó un molino de pimienta.- Debes estar bromeando…

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír insecto. Yo soy el cuentista de todos los cuentos y no podrás vencerme con algo tan ridículo.- Lordbug esquivó de nuevo al ganso y miró alrededor, el pimentero, la gansa, el largo cabello de Chat y los muebles vivientes que rodeaban a Rouge.- ¡Eso es!.- esquivó otro ataque saltando y llegando con Chat que peleaba contra sus propio rizos.- ¿Me dejarías tocar tu cabello minou?- Chat vio a la gansa ir contra ellos.

-Encantada my lord.- los dos tomaron un extremo del cabello y corrieron deslizándose bajo el ave cuyo pico cayó sobre los muebles y el suelo quedando atrapado. Rouge vio como la mesa que lo retenía se había roto de un costado. Este se deshizo del mueble, Le Conteur intentó escribir pero el cabello de Chat Noir lo atrapó.- Elegiste mal el cuento para mí. He visto esta película docenas de veces.- aun así el akuma intentaba escribir.

-¡Ah no!- Rouge intentó quitarle el libro pero no podía y Lordbug tomó el molino de pimienta y lo roció sobre el pico del animal que se removió y emitió un estornudo tan fuerte que se liberó y sus alas golpearon los muebles y partes de estos volaron hacia el akuma que perdió su pluma y cuyo cintillo fue cortado. Tirando el libro al suelo.

-¡No!

-Lindo libro.- dijo Renard Rouge al tomar y hojear el libro y después lo lanzó al aire donde Chat lo atajó.

-¡Cataclysm!- los restos del libro cayeron y el akuma emergió de estos.

-Esto merece un final feliz. Y ya no hay más maldades para ti pequeño akuma.- dijo Lordbug al abrir su yoyo y luego lanzarlo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! ¡Te tengo!- dijo al atraparlo con éxito y lo liberó.- Adiós pequeña mariposa. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- las marquitas arreglaron los daños provocados, volviendo a la normalidad todo, la motocicleta robada fue regresada a su dueña que la abrazó al borde de las lágrimas y Nicholas volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué pasó?

-/¡Bien hecho!/- chocaron puños Lordbug y Chat Noir.

-Sabes gatita, te quedaba bien el cabello así de largo.

-¿Bromeas? Gastaría una fortuna en acondicionador.- Lordbug se rió.

-Chat, me gustaría hablar contigo. S-Solo si quieres, claro, no es obligatorio...

-Claro...- dijo al verlo nervioso, no recordaba haberlo visto así alguna vez y pensó que era adorable. En ese momento King Bee ya bajaba las escaleras con la alcaldesa y Nathalie y se alegró de ver a su amigo.

-¡Nicholas!- la chica le abrazó.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Una larga historia que no la pena contar.- King gruñe claramente molesto. Y se dirige con su madre.

-Ma... Madame, ¿podría ayudar a estos jóvenes a llegar a su escuela? Nosotros ya debemos irnos.

-Por supuesto, yo les llevaré de vuelta.- dicho todo los cuatro héroes se fueron por caminos diferentes pero con mismo destino.

Esa noche Cleo estaba recostado en su cama pensando que hacer. Las cosas se le habían volteado en su contra en más de un sentido y no sabía por dónde moverse.

-¿Que tanto piensas?- preguntó Pollen.

-Solo pienso en cómo ganar la apuesta.

-Y dale con lo mismo.

-Quiero ganar a cualquier costo. No le dejaré el camino libre a Leo.

-Pero si ganas serás igual que él. Lo sabes, no eres tonto.- Cleo gruñó.

-¡No quiero ser como el! Pero si no gano este le romperá el corazón al tomate y eso no me lo perdonaría.

-Lo mismo que vas a hacer si ganas.

-¡No! Yo...- se sentó en su cama y bajó la mirada.- No quiero verla sufrir.- Pollen sonrió dejando un momento a un lado su usual arrogancia.

-Bueno, hay una solución pero no creo que te guste mucho.

-¿Cuál?

-Que ambos pierdan.- aquellas palabras fueron como una daga que se retorció en su pecho.- Es la única forma de ganar, que los dos pierdan para que ella no sufra. Y ahora no lo admitirás, aunque es obvio, pero ella te importa mucho y no deseas perderla, pero si dejas pasar el tiempo podrás hacerte de una oportunidad sincera sin deseos egoístas de por medio.

Cleo se sintió derrotado, sabía que decía la verdad, pero le dolía el pensar en eso.

-No quiero...

-Hey, aun tienes a King Bee para que vayas a verla cuantas veces quieras. No te desanimes.- Cleo apretó los puños molesto.

-¿Cómo es que llegue a este punto?

-Las cosas se dan, pero no por si solas. Cleo debes ver y entender que ambos comparten parte de su pasado y presente para tener futuro.- Cleo suspiró y se levantó para ir al balcón y ver el cielo oscuro de Paris.

-Lo he decidido. Hare perder a Leo pero me alejaré de ella.

-Oh, Cleo...

-Tal como dijiste aún tengo a King Bee así que no me perderé demasiado, pero intentaré al menos estar un poco cerca, no ser obvio.- soltó ocultando su ira y decepción al darse cuenta que no vio que había caído en los encantos de un tomate.

Pero no era el único con un problema esa noche.

-Lo siento Chat.- le dijo Lordbug, ambos sentados en un tejado viendo el paisaje de la ciudad de Paris.- Debes pensar lo peor de mí. Y no te culpo. Enamorado de dos chicas.

-No, my lord. Ya te dije que me pasa lo mismo. Tú eres quien debe pensar que soy horrible.

-Nunca lo haría.- se instala un silencio extraño entre ambos.

-Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos?

-Solo el tiempo dirá y aclarará nuestras dudas. No podemos hacer más y no deseo ser el responsable de confundir tus sentimientos.

-Ni yo tampoco... esto es tan extraño.- no pudo evitar sonreír, aquello tenía gracia.

-Ni que lo digas.- sonrió igual a su gatita.- Como sea... Buena suerte en aclararte gatita.

-Tú igual my lord.- se tomaron de las manos en un saludo formal pero se detuvieron, con cierta duda ambos se acercaron y sus labios se tocaron, era reconfortante, dulce, y curiosamente familiar. Al separarse ambos solo se miraron a los ojos, rogando porque sus tercos corazones los dirigiera a su verdadera felicidad...

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! ¿Sienten algo de pena por Cleo? Yo sí. En el próximo capítulo se aclarará el tema de los besos de su infancia y algunas cositas más, estamos a poco del final, solo dos capítulos más más epílogo y terminamos. Bueno, pues, felices fiestas a todos! Y pásenla bien XD Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Tsubasa23: Solo te diré que cuando la bomba explote va a doler….

SakuraLi-Taisho: Claro que habrá de ellos, pero obviamente la pareja central será el Nathloe XD

ChaosGodInfinity: Por favor no me matéis… aún tengo mucho que escribir.

X29: Gracias! Y sí, las tiene de perder.

Danna: Gracias y ojala la Pollen de la serie haga lo mismo para Chloe, ¿Abracitos? Su reemplazo le enseñará a aguijonazos a comportarse XD

ZarBalor25: Gracias por unirte! XD

Kaori agreste, Karen agreste: Gracias por el apoyo XD

Ta-er al-Saher: Gracias! Me alegra tanto que te gustaran XD Y yo también quiero ver a Luka!


	7. Enfermo de amor

**Hola a todos! Sé que he tardado pero como avisé no sabía si iba a subir la semana pasada, ya saben, fiestas, reuniones y demasiado frío para que mis pobres dedos pudiesen escribir algo, pero al fin pude terminar el capítulo satisfactoriamente y ya sin quitarles más tiempo y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 7.

Enfermo de amor

El gran día había llegado, la promesa del sol, arena y diversión, tenía a cada uno de los presentes contentos en el autobús, todos excepto Cleo que parecía tener desde hacía días un eterno ceño fruncido.

Cleo ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada a Sabino y este no le decía nada, sospechaba lo que estaba pasando pero no opinaría por el momento. Los últimos alumnos subían al autobús, y todos hablaban de lo que harían en la playa, Leo pasó a un lado de Cleo y Sabino y le envió una mirada envenenada al rubio, y es que ¿cómo olvidar que destapó su mentira frente a Nathalie? La chica le miró decepcionada cuando Cleo le confirmó que su pintor favorito no conocía para nada a la familia Rossi, al contrario, los Rossi criticaron al artista en un artículo meses atrás y cuando Nathalie lo supo la decepción y la tristeza pasaron por el rostro de la chica que sin reclamar o alzar la voz le pidió a Leo que no se burlara de ella. En otro tiempo Cleo se hubiese burlado de la desgracia de Leo pero tal y como esa semana apenas y había reaccionado. Intentaba no prestarle atención a Nathaalie, no hablar con ella, tal y como antes de ese, ahora que pensaba, estúpido concurso de belleza, pero esa usual actitud arrogante y molesta que intentaba demostrar era atípica y glacial. Cleo suspiró de nuevo, no tenía ánimos de ir a la playa.

-Cleo.

-Mmm.

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Mmm.- Sabino suspiró, no era el momento para tener una charla. En poco el maestro subió al autobús y miró a los chicos que estaban inquietos.

-Muy bien chicos, calma. Ya estamos todos así que en un momento nos iremos.

-Profesor.- Ron levantó la mano.- Todavía no llega Nathalie.

-Ah, hace un momento recibí una llamada de su compañera. Nathalie no podrá venir al viaje por enfermedad.- todos exclamaron y por primera vez en días Cleo miró con atención al maestro.

-¡Qué injusto!- exclamó Nina y Ali asintió.

-Ella fue la que nos ganó el premio.- Kimberly suspiró fuerte.

-¿Cómo se le va ocurrir enfermarse?

-¡Oye! ¡Lo dices como si fuera su culpa!- le reclamó Leo que salió en defensa de la chica.

-Es una pena.- dijo Marin y Adrianne asiente.

-Debe estar muy enferma para no venir.

-¡Silencio!- gritó el maestro y todos se callaron.- Sé que les parece mal que su compañera se enfermara este fin de semana, pero no es su culpa.- dijo mirando a Kimberly que se encogió en su asiento.- Pero ella me pidió que no se preocuparan por ella y que disfruten el viaje.- varios no estaban tan contentos por esa respuesta.

-Bueno, si ella lo dijo… ¡auch!- Alexis se llevó un golpe en la cabeza y vio con resentimiento a Julien.

-Ah, lo siento. Tenías algo en la cabeza.

-Cerebro seguro que no.- murmuró Kimberly pero fue lo suficientemente alto para ganarse una mirada recelosa de Alexis.

-Profesor…- Cleo levantó la mano y este vio al joven que pareciera que tenía ganas de vomitar.- No me siento bien.

-Cleo, ven conmigo.- el maestro y Cleo bajaron del autobús, le hizo algunas preguntas a Cleo y tomó su temperatura, el rubio parecía que iba a vomitar algo en cualquier momento y el maestro le pareció que estaba algo pálido.- ¿Podría ser un virus? Eh, Cleo, creo que sería bueno que llamara para que te recojan.

-Yo los llamaré.

-Muy bien, entonces esperemos.- vio a Cleo llamar a alguien en su celular, algunos se asomaban por la ventanilla del autobús para ver al rubio y Marin era uno de ellos.

-Pobre Cleo. Espero que se ponga bien.

-No te preocupes Marin.- dijo Adrianne con una sonrisa.- Cleo se pondrá muy bien, puedes creerme.- dijo para ver desde su ventana a Cleo con una sonrisa despreocupada. El auto de los Bourgeois llegó en pocos minutos y el maestro ayudó a Cleo a subir.

-Si te sientes mal para venir a la escuela manda un justificante Cleo.

-L-Lo haré… gracias.- el maestro suspiró al ver el auto irse y regresó con sus alumnos al autobús.

-Hora de irse.- todos los alumnos se sentaron y Marin miró a Adrianne.

-¿Segura que se pondrá bien?

-Cleo se pondrá bien, te lo puedo asegurar, solo necesita mucha vitamin que solo puede encontrar en los tomates.

-¿Tomates?- Adrianne se rió entre dientes al ver la cara de confusión de Marin, era adorable al no darse cuenta de lo obvio.

En el auto de los Bourgeois el chofer miró al joven que estaba inclinado tapando su boca con la mano.

-No se preocupe joven Bourgeois, en seguida iremos al hotel.- Cleo entonces se endereza y mira a su chofer con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No vamos a ir al hotel.

-¿Eh? Pero señorito, ¿usted no está enfermo?

-Ya me he recuperado, necesito ir a un lugar primero.

-Claro, como diga.- dijo el chofer mirando por el espejo retrovisor al rubio que tenía una expresión de victoria.

Para Nathalie era el peor día de su vida, tenía fiebre, y no paraba de sacar moco verde de la nariz teniendo la nariz tapada casi todo el tiempo, y lo peor era que sus padres habían tenido que salir de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo, así que estaba completamente sola. Nathalie estornudo y vio el pañuelo en su mano.

-¿Este es de color… verdes fosforescente? Genial, ya estoy sacando color a mis mocos.- volvió a estornudar. Intentaría dormir un poco antes de levantarse y hacerse una sopa de pollo en lata, no creía tener fuerzas para cocinar. Se cubrió con las frazadas ante los escalofríos que tenía y cerró los ojos, su nariz se había destapado un poco e intentaría dormir. Cinco segundos después alguien tocaba el timbre de su casa.- Váyase…- otra vez tocaron y el timbre era más insistente. Suspiró lamentándose y con esfuerzo y cubierta con una pequeña frazada rosa con estampado de ositos, bajó las escaleras arrastrando los pies.- ¿Sí?- apenas abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Cleo mirarla con los brazos cruzados, ella abrió la boca un par de veces al no saber qué decir al principio.-…La fiebre me está afectando otra vez.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? En serio eres una tortuga.

-¿Cleo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a ir al viaje?

-Al igual que tú, pero me quedé dormido y lo perdí. Por eso vine a verte pero veo que estás en un estado deplorable.

-Gracias por decirme lo que ya sé.- sorbió un poco por la nariz para asco de Cleo.- Ahora si me disculpas voy a volver a mi cama.

-¿Quién te está cuidando? No veo a tus padres.

-Estoy sola.

-¿Cómo?- Nathalie suspiró molesta.

-Estoy sola, mis padres salieron en un viaje de negocios.

-¿Qué?- antes de que ella cerrara la puerta este puso su mano impidiendo que la cerrara y la abrió de golpe para susto de la chica.- ¡¿Cómo que sola?! ¿Estando así? ¿Qué clase de padres tienes?

-¡Unos muy buenos que como cualquier persona debe trabajar! ¡Así que lárgate de mi casa!

-Ah no, no te voy a dejar a morirte en gérmenes tú sola.

-¿Y qué? ¿Te vas a quedar acaso?- le respondió como pudo.

-Por supuesto que no me quedaría aquí. Te vienes a mi casa.

-… En serio creo que la fiebre me hace alucinar.

No supo si fue la fiebre, el cansancio y la falta de sueño por estar constipada pero cuando se dio cuenta había sido trasladada por Cleo hacia el hotel, al abrir los ojos estaba en una enorme habitación cubierta por sabanas finas, esta se sentó en la cama confundida y con la nariz tapada.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- intentó hacer memoria, había ido a su cuarto, se había tapado con las cobijas y… se había olvidado de echar a Cleo.- Claro, eso explica el misterio…- tomó una caja de pañuelos que estaba cerca y sonó su nariz, sonaba como una corneta obstruida. Sintió asco por la cantidad de moco en el pañuelo y buscaba una papelera cerca cuando vio las puertas abrirse y escondió el pañuelo en su puño haciendo un sonido acuoso y pegajoso. Se sorprendió de ver entrar a la misma alcaldesa.

-¡Mi Dios! En verdad se ve fatal.- dramatizó la mujer al verla, Nathalie disimuladamente cepilló su cabello dándose cuenta tarde que se tenía en mano el papel. Con asco disimuló y escondió el pañuelo.

-Te lo dije madre.- dijo Cleo que entraba detrás de su madre, este le miró con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Ahora entiendo, hola jovencita, ¿cómo te sientes?

-P-Pues, yo… disculpe pero, ¿cómo llegué aquí?

-Oh, Cleo, ¿acaso la trajiste inconsciente?

-Estaba más dormida que despierta.- respondió moviendo sus hombros con indiferencia.

-Bueno, mi hijo me contó que te habías quedado sola y enferma. Y como el caballero que es mi hijo y como pago al haberme ayudado la última vez con ese akuma me ha pedido permiso para poder cuidarte hasta que vengan tus padres.

-… ¿Qué?

-Tranquila, me he comunicado con ellos, están de acuerdo de que te cuidemos hasta que regresen por ti a más tardar mañana en la tarde.- luego la alcaldesa miró a su hijo con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos.- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, todo un caballero.- le dio un beso en la cabeza que el chico hizo que se sonrojara un poco apenado.- Bueno, debo irme, si deseas algo puedes llamar y alguien de servicio te atenderá. Siéntete cómoda.- cuando la alcaldesa cruzó la puerta Nathalie fulminó con la mirada a Cleo, aunque toda su ira estaba siendo menguada por la enfermedad.

-Un caballero… no conozco a caballeros que secuestren princesas.

-No he secuestrado a ninguna princesa, a menos claro que ser la princesa de los tomates cuente.

-Quiero ir a casa.

-Pues te aguantas porque tus padres están de acuerdo en que te quedes.

-Cleo a veces eres un…- la chica comenzó a toser y se cubrió la boca, al terminar su ataque de tos sentía la garganta seca y la cara ardiendo.

-Deberías dormir, en serio te vez fatal.- Nathalie notó que Cleo guardaba cierta distancia y eso no le sorprendió en absoluto, había sido así durante los últimos días.

-Tal vez deberías ir a tu habitación, y dejarme sola, estaré bien.

-Bueno, te dejaré a que te duermas y lo de ir a dormir a mi habitación podría ser un problema.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora estás en ella. Descansa y trata de no llenar de moco verde mis almohadas, no quiero que terminen como tu cabello.- dijo para salir de su habitación y dejándola perpleja.

¿Estaba en su habitación? ¿Era un chiste? Pero al notar ciertas cosas, como el tocador con productos masculinos, un armario donde la puerta un poco abierta dejaba ver algo de ropa y estaba segura que no cualquier habitación tendría una sala. Se volvió a acostar y estaba segura que si su nariz no estuviese tan constipada podría oler la colonia de Cleo entre las sabanas… y por unos instantes se odió estar enferma.

En otra suite, menos elegante que la suya de acuerdo a su opinión, Cleo estaba intentando ver televisión pero Pollen no se la ponía fácil.

-Sabes que lo que hiciste fue algo dulce, ¿no es verdad?

-No digas nada.

-Awww, el príncipe cuidando a su princesa… bueno, más o menos. Pero igual fue algo lindo.

-Sí, claro. Y mientras ella llena de gérmenes mi cuarto yo estoy aquí viendo películas malas. Se acabó, voy a ver por mi teléfono…- Cleo palmeó el bolsillo de su pantalón dándose cuenta que no tenía su celular.

-Uy, parece ser que vas a tener que vas a tener que volver a ver a tu princesa tomate.- Cleo lanzó un bufido exasperado.- Y de paso tráeme mi cojín para dormir.- Cleo soltó otro gruñido, mandado por su kwami, quién lo viera.

Con mucho cuidado, Cleo abrió la puerta de su habitación y resopló al entrar.

-Genial, ya huele a enfermo aquí, ¿qué es ese olor?

-Menta, de seguro es un expectorante.- Pollen voló por la habitación para buscar su cojín.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Te va a ver!

-Aish, está dormida y por lo enferma que está seguro que no despertará ni con un terremoto. Si no se despierta con tus gritos…

-Pollen…- le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y Pollen se ríe de su portador.

-Mira tú, te preocupas demasiado. Por cierto, no te olvides de tomar mi cojín, sabes que se me dificulta dormir sin mi cojín.

-Está bien pero hazme favor de…- Cleo se quedó callado de repente, Pollen le miró y al girar su cabeza un poco vio a Nathalie de frente asustando a Pollen que se quedó quieta en el aire, hasta Cleo parecía de repente que le daría un ataque al corazón, lo había descubierto. Cleo ya estaba maldiciendo a lo bajo, vaya descuido, había descubierto quién era ahora y todas sus visitas y sus intentos como King Bee de acercarse se habían ido al demonio. Mas en toda la tensión que sentía se dio cuenta de algo, Nathalie parecía algo ida, con la mirada perdida y muy sudorosa.

-Calor... tengo calor...

-¿Calor?- repitió Cleo que dio un paso al frente y Nathalie de una patada se quitó las cobijas de encima.

-Tengo calor...- para sorpresa del rubio Nathalie comenzó a subirse su camiseta y este la detuvo de inmediato, mientras que Pollen se ocultó tras la lámpara del buró.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

-¡Tengo calor! ¡No puedo más!- gimoteó mirando con ojos brillantes a Cleo y este notó su rostro más rojo que antes. Al tocar su frente se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo.

-Mierda, hay que bajarte esta fiebre.

-Llévala al baño para bajarle la fiebre.- dijo Pollen al darse cuenta que la chica estaba casi delirando y no la había visto. Cleo no perdió tiempo. La cargó y llevó al baño para comenzar a llenar la tina de agua fría, pero al sentir el agua Nathalie comenzó a removerse y sollozar.

-¡No! ¡Esta helada!

-Mantente quieta.

-¡Se puede lastimar! Debes tener cuidado.- Pollen veía a su portador intentar controlar a la chica que no paraba de sollozar por el agua fría. Cleo chasqueo los dientes y para sorpresa de la kwami se sumergió en la tina y abrazó a la chica por detrás.

-Cierra la llave del agua, ya.- Pollen obedeció y vio a su portador hablarle quedo al oído tranquilizándola y abrazándola contra él, y así Nathalie se calmó.

-C-Cleo…

-Eso es linda, calma...- escuchó Pollen que le decía a la chica. Fue que Pollen se dio cuenta entonces que de verdad Cleo no gustaba de la tomate... la amaba.

Una hora después Cleo se había cambiado a unos pantalones negros, una camiseta de marca color blanca y por estar en su hotel unas zapatillas deportivas blanco y negro. Esperaba fuera de su cuarto hasta que la puerta se abrió y una mujer de gafas y maletín sonrió al ver al joven, oh el amor, pensó la doctora.

-Hizo lo correcto al estabilizar su temperatura, le he inyectado y dado un medicamento más eficiente, dormirá unas horas pero al despertar seguro estará mejor.

-Gracias doctora.

-Ni lo mencione. Es mi trabajo.

-Joan le dará el pago por sus servicios.

-Gracias, joven Bourgeois. Con permiso llámeme si pasa algo.- la doctora se fue con una sonrisa que irritó a Cleo. Cuando se fue, Cleo entró al cuarto y la vio dormida, se veía mejor, sus mejillas tenían un leve color pero al menos ya no ardía en fiebre.

-En serio estás loco por esta chica.- Cleo ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta que la kwami estaba con él. Pollen se sentó en su hombro.- Veo que no solo te gusta. Tenía mis dudas pero lo que hiciste me hace ver que estas en serio enfermo por ella.

-Pollen...

-No me mires así rubito.- Pollen voló cerca de Nathalie, tocó su mejilla.- Ya estará mejor. Hay que dejarla descansar. Vamos.

-No sé si es buena idea.

-Vamos, ya está bien, escuchaste lo que dijo la doctora, necesita descansar. ¿O es que vamos a pasar por lo mismo después de su baño?- Al decir eso Cleo se sonrojó al recordar lo ocurrido.

 _Minutos antes…_

 _-¿Y ahora cómo la cambió de ropa?- preguntó ansioso al ver que estaba completamente empapada._

 _-Primero ve por un pijama tuyo y ropa interior, no hay que perder tiempo o podría ponerse peor._

 _-Vale, es cierto.- Cleo tomó un pijama de color azul oscuro y un bóxer, este sintió algo de pena por la ropa pero no podía hacer nada, al regresar vio que Pollen tenía entre sus manos un pedazo de tela roja que reconoció como una de sus bufandas._

 _-Ponte esto en los ojos, y ayúdame a cambiarle de ropa._

 _-¡¿YO?!_

 _-No, el que está detrás de ti. ¡Por supuesto que tu!- Cleo gruñó con un claro sonrojo pero se puso el pañuelo. El intentar esa tarea a oscuras era algo que le parecía tonto pero… excitante.- Quítale la camiseta._

 _-Ya voy.- se quejó y le quitó la camiseta al tomarlo desde el borde._

 _-Muy bien, vamos a ponerle primero los brazos._

 _-Ya…- Cleo tomó algo al tantear, era suave, redondo, seguro que era el hombro, no dudó en apretar un poco obteniendo un leve gemido._

 _-¡SUELTALA PERVERTIDO! ¡¿DÓNDE CREES QUE TOCAS!?_

 _-¡¿Qué?!- se asustó Cleo.- ¡Solo intento ponerle la camisa!_

 _-Pues te diré que no tocabas el codo. Sino algo más._

 _-A-Algo más…- de inmediato se sonrojó.- ¡Vale! ¡Lo siento! Pero ayúdame._

 _-Pues ten cuidado doctor mano larga._

 _-¡Pollen!_

-No me lo recuerdes, tuve que decirle a la doctora que fue Joan quien la cambió.

-Bueno, al menos ya comprobaste una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que tus futuros hijos tendrán de donde comer muy bien.

-Cierra el pico abeja del demonio.- Pollen solo se rió, Cleo salió a regañadientes y cerró la puerta no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Nathalie.

Nathalie era una paciente ejemplar, las únicas veces que había llamado por algo había sido por un caldo de pollo y para pedir un té, pero en esas ocasiones los empleados la miraban curiosos, y eso no era todo, unas cuantas veces entraron algunas mucamas para poder preguntarle si necesitaba algo, ella negaba siempre necesitar algo, pero notaba como le sonreían de cierta forma que la hacían sentirse extraña, como si la estudiaran.

Nathalie se acomodó sentándose entre los cojines cuando la puerta se abrió y la encargada entró.

-Buenas tardes señorita, vengo a recoger el plato, ¿se le ofrece algo más?

-No, muchas gracias.

-¿Fue de su gusto la comida?

-Estuvo deliciosa, agradezco también el toque de jengibre, me ha hecho sentir mejor.

-Se lo diré al chef.

-Gracias, señora Joan.

-Oh, veo que aún me recuerda.- la encargada amplió su sonrisa enternecida.

-Usted siempre fue muy buena conmigo cuando venía a ver a Cleo.

-Lo recuerdo. En esos días nunca había visto al joven Cleo tan feliz hasta dejó de venir y conoció a la joven Adrianne y al joven Sabino.

-Sí… ya en ese entonces casi no nos hablábamos.

-Eso es cierto. A veces los años nos alejan de las personas. Pero me alegro de volver a verla aquí.

-Bueno, me han traído sin saber.

-Lo sospechaba cuando el joven Cleo la trajo cargando.

-¿C-Cargando?

-Por supuesto, no dejó que nadie más la tocase. Me retiro, si necesita algo llámeme.

-Gracias, aunque varios me han preguntado lo mismo.

-¿Ha venido a verla más gente?

-Pues sí. Me preguntan si necesito algo, son muy amables y no deseo incordiar.- la encargada sonrió ampliamente y rió a lo bajo.

-Discúlpelos, es que están algo curiosos.

-Curiosos ¿por qué?- la mujer le sonrió ampliamente.

-Porque quieren saber cómo es la chica que trae de cabeza al joven Cleo.- Nathalie se sonrojó rápidamente y vio a la señora Joan salir del cuarto con una sonrisa. Se acostó apoyándose en los cojines mirando al techo con una pegunta en su cabeza.

¿Le gustaba a Cleo?

Si bien en su infancia tuvieron una infancia algo… curiosa, después de mostrarse grosero y arisco parecía tener un cierto interés, o al menos eso es lo que ella había pensado al ser ayudada por este con sus admiradores. Pero su actitud de los últimos días dejaba mucho que desear, la ignoraba todo el tiempo como si ella no existiese, igual que antes del concurso de belleza. Suspiró. Ese concurso había puesto su vida patas arriba. Pero era imposible que él gustase de ella, no lo creía. Miró alrededor para buscar algo con qué entretenerse, no creía poder dormir nuevamente, pero en vez de encontrar el control de la televisión, notó algo escondido entre los cojines del sofá negro de la habitación, imposible no ver ese objeto color amarillo.

La noche había caído y solo fue en ese momento que Cleo tuvo el valor de preguntar por Nathalie.

-Joan.- la encargada miró a Cleo que venía hacia la recepción, y escondió su sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo joven Cleo?

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi invitada? ¿Ha llamado para algo?

-Solo por algo de comer, nada más. Pero la fui a ver hace un momento y se veía bien.

-Ya veo.- se dio la vuelta pero se detuvo.

-Es bueno volver a ver a la señorita por aquí. Eso me hace recordar cuando usted era un pequeño niño.

-¿Le has dicho algo?

-La señorita me ha recordado.- la encargada se acerca a Cleo.- Tal vez debería ir a ver cómo sigue. Como una forma amable de saber que se preocupa por su salud.

-Supongo que puedo hacerlo.

-Claro, conservar una bella amistad es siempre una gran recompensa.- Cleo rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, subió al ascensor y abrió la puerta del cuarto.- Hola, quería saber si seguías viva o sucumbiste a la enferme… dad.- el rubio se quedó pálido en la puerta al ver que Nathalie tenía entre sus manos a su adorado Abracitos, la chica le miró y sonrió.

-No sabía que todavía lo conservabas.- Cleo cerró la puerta tras de sí para que nadie más que pasara pudiese ver lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Cómo lo encontraste?!- preguntó histérico.

-S-Solo estaba cubierto por algunos cojines, y tu mueble es completamente negro.- Nathalie sonrió al jugar un poco con el peluche entre sus manos.- Me trae buenos recuerdos.- Cleo se obligó a tranquilizarse y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Te escuchas mejor.

-Me han cuidado bien y me he tomado mis medicinas a la hora correcta…- Cleo se sienta en la cama viendo como posaba el oso de peluche en su regazo.- Todavía recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, eras un niño mimado.

-¿Disculpa?

-Eras el tipo de niño de "quiero que me miren a mí", "Yo, yo, yo", "Todos deben verme y saludarme como el príncipe que soy".

-No es verdad.

-Sí, es cierto, y como no te hacía caso me gritaste que lo hiciera. Me asustaste mucho.- Cleo gruñó algo a lo bajo y eso hizo reír a Nathalie.

-Bueno sí, y qué. Al final fuimos un tiempo amigos.

-Un tiempo… es verdad.- Cleo notó algo de nostalgia en su voz.- Tuvimos una amistad un... tanto peculiar.

-Éramos niños. ¡No sabíamos lo que hacíamos!- no quería entrar en detalles, sabía que Pollen debía estar escuchando atenta. Abeja cotilla.

-Todavía me acuerdo como inicio todo. Fue por ese dibujo. Y tú me dijiste que no entendías porque la gente se besaba.

-Era un niño...

-Uno curioso. Hicimos la prueba y dijimos que fue asqueroso, para después seguir con ese extraño experimento... eras un aprovechado.

-¡Tú no te quejabas según recuerde!- le reclamó y Nathalie sonrió sin verle, seguía jugando un poco el oso de peluche.

-No lo niego. Pero... es una lástima que nuestra amistad terminara mal.- Cleo frunció el ceño.

-Alguna cosas no duran.

-Sí... tienes razón.

-Tú te alejaste si más no recuerdo.

-En realidad fuiste tú quien se alejó primero.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- reaccionó como si le hubiesen abofeteado.

-Lo es. En ese entonces Adrianne y Sabino ocupaban tu tiempo.

-No te hagas la víctima. Tú no hiciste nada para eguir siendo amigos.

-No, fue más cómodo ignorar de nuevo todo.- dejó de mover al oso y sonrió para abrazarlo.- Es tan suave... Abracitos es tan mono.- Cleo la observaba con atención.- ¿Crees que me lo puedas prestar? Juro que no lo ensucio.

-Olvídalo. Toda tú es un saco de gérmenes.

-Abracitos dice que no eres amable.

-Abracitos no dice eso, él sabe que soy muy bueno.- Nathalie sonrió al ver que le seguía la corriente.

-Abracitos dice que eres incorregible.

-Abracitos aun así me quiere.

-Sí, te quiere mucho con toda su esponjosidad, achu.- dijo riendo a lo bajo. Cleo frunció el ceño al verla divertirse con el peluche.

-Solo hay una forma que deje que Abracitos se quede contigo.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Págame.

-¡No tengo dinero! ¡Tacaño!

-Ya, vale. Entonces págame como solíamos hacerlo antes.

-¿Pagarte como antes? Pero antes nosotros nos pagamos con…- Nathalie alzó la mirada y sus labios se vieron atrapados por los de Cleo, tardó en reaccionar por culpa de la sorpresa que le provocó. Intentó apartarlo pero sin fuerzas por la enfermedad y con Cleo ahora sujetando su cabeza le era imposible. En un intento de hablar abrió la boca dando paso por error a un intruso. Y sin saber cómo, dejó de luchar, sus labios eran tan suaves, y le daba pena que sus labios estuviesen secos y partidos, y su lengua era agresiva pero a la vez sugerente invitándola a reaccionar, cosa que realizó con duda e inexperiencia que le fueron adorables al rubio. Nathalie tenía calor y no era por la fiebre.

Al separarseal fin por la falta de oxigeno, Cleo la miró a los ojos, tan oscuros como los de él.

-Con eso basta.- sin decir nada más se levantó y salió de la habitación. Nathalie sentía su cabeza flotar y su corazón latir como si fuese a salir de su pecho... ¿acaso le gustaba Cleo? ¿Y él? Llevó sus dedos a sus labios y se sonrojó ante el pensamiento de que deseaba volver a sentir sus besos que habían demostrado olvidar el matiz infantil de años atrás.

Después de lo ocurrido no volvió a ver a Cleo. Sus padres habían ido por ella a la mañana siguiente y estuvo en casa el lunes. Fue hasta el martes que Nathalie pudo ir a la escuela, la joven suspiró y apenas puso un pie en el edificio fue interceptada por Ron.

-¡Nathalie!- el rubio la abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Me alegra que estés bien! ¡Quisimos ir a verte pero nadie contestaba y no sabíamos cómo estabas! ¡El fin de semana fue horrible sin ti!

-Yo… también los extrañé.- logró escapar de los brazos de su amigo.- Solo tuve un resfriado, pero ya estoy bien.

-Nos alegra verte.- dijo Julien con una sonrisa. Nathalie correspondió a ella y entonces su mirada busca alrededor.

-Ammm, vamos al salón, ya casi toca la campana.- Nathalie se encaminó al salón y ambos amigos se miraron curiosos, al llegar Nathalie observa el lugar vacío de Cleo, pero Sabino estaba sentado en el suyo leyendo un libro.- Ho-Hola Sabino.- el chico alza la vista.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Buscaba a Cleo… ¿todavía no llega?

-Cleo no vendrá en los siguientes días, está resfriado.

-¿En serio? Oh… ya veo.- se veía preocupada y Sabino suspiró a lo bajo volviendo la vista a su libro.

-Le dejaré la tarea después de clases, si quieres puedo decirle que le buscabas.

-¡No! Quiero decir sí, yo… ¿puedes esperar un poco después de clases?- Sabino alzó una ceja al verla nuevamente y a diferencia de Ron o Julien que estaban a un costado de Nathalie, él podía ver claramente sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Cleo gruñó, odiaba estar enfermo, tosió un poco y volvió a gruñir.

-Odio estar enfermo. No entiendo por qué enfermé…- se dio la vuelta en su cama.

-¿Se te olvida que estuvo Nathalie aquí?

-Tienes razón, pero les dije que desinfectaran mi cuarto…- Pollen sonríe ampliamente.

-No creo que te hayas enfermado así.

-¿Entonces?- se arrepintió de inmediato al hacer esa pregunta cuando vio esa sonrisa llena de maldad.

-Bueno, creo que tuvo que ver que le metieras la lengua hasta las amígdalas inflamadas.

-¡CÁLLATE!- se sonrojó, pero esta vez no por la fiebre.

-Hasta llevas el mismo pijama que le prestaste. ¿Te imaginas cuando lo llevaba puesto?

-¡NO!- alguien toca a la puerta.- ¡NO ME MOLESTEN!

-Cleo, soy yo, vengo a dejarte la tarea.- Cleo suspira fastidiado.

-Pasa.- Sabino entró al cuarto al tiempo que Pollen se escondía.- Vine a dejarte la tarea, y para avisarte que Adrianne te desea una pronta recuperación.

-Siempre tan linda…- dijo con una sonrisa y Sabino le deja a un lado los deberes de la escuela.

-También Nathalie regresó a la escuela.

-¡¿En serio?!- se había sentado en automático y al darse cuenta de su acción se volvió a acostar.- Digo, ah, vaya, ¿y a mi qué me interesa?- Sabino sonrió levemente.

-Me pidió que te diera esto.- sacó de su chaleco un sobre.- Es una carta pero si no la quieres…- la acercó a propósito a su amigo, notaba como Cleo no apartaba la vista de la carta cuando la movía, como un perro al ver una pelota, y en un rápido movimiento que no le impresionó le arrebató la carta.

-Ya le agradeceré por la carta, gracias Sabino, puedes irte.

-Nos vemos luego.- Sabino salió del cuarto y casi se echa a reír de su amigo.

Cleo abrió el sobre y al tomar la carta se vio con una caricatura de Nathalie con una burbuja de dialogo.

 ** _Gracias por lo que hiciste y disculpa que te hayas enfermado por mi culpa._**

 ** _Pero me gustaría compensarte por todo._**

 ** _Cuando te recuperes conozco un buen lugar donde hacen unos deliciosos postres y el mejor café con leche._**

 ** _Llámame, te dejo mi número._**

Cleo se sonrojó, vaya caricatura tan atrevida. Pollen se rió a lado suyo al ver la caricatura pero más ante el aumento de color rojo en cara de su portador.

-Ahora me doy cuenta que no estás enfermo de un virus. Estás enfermo de amor por tu tomatita.- la kwami esquivó una almohada pero se fue riendo a comer sus deliciosos dulces, en tanto Cleo se recostó en su cama y vio de nuevo la caricatura.

-Tonta tomate…

Un mensaje de confirmación fue lo que recibió Nathalie, pero no lo vio, todavía estaba intentando recuperarse de lo que había hecho, con la cara ardiendo y las manos en el pecho como si intentara detener así a su loco corazón.

-Debo estar enferma, debo estar enferma, debo estar enferma…- no está de más decir que sus padres la llevaron al médico ante una supuesta recaída, ya que ese rojo en sus mejillas no era normal.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado. Y para los que se preguntan… SÍ, EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO HABRÁ CITA, entre comillas xD pero bueno, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y estamos en la recta final, esto terminará hasta el capítulo 10, y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

SakuraLi-Taisho: Pues sí, serán historias secundarias pero ellos son igual de importantes XD

Tsubasa23: Y la que se viene…

ChaosGodInfinity: Conozco los bloqueos, son mis peores enemigos también, pero sonríe, encontrarás el medio de seguir escribiendo XD

Andre16: Graciaaaas! XD Y sí, Chat es mujer, pero no quise ponerle Kitty Noir, quise serle fiel al nombre y pues esto de los genderbender es todo un reto.

Guest 1, Karen Agreste, KasuAlecita: Mil gracias y abrazos.

Guest 2: Me hubiese confundido y sí, tienes razón con el nombre, pero quise dejarle así ya que en Francia muchos dejan el Chat tanto para macho o hembra, es un dato curioso que saqué de un veterinario XD

Ta-er al-Saher: Esa canción ahora la tengo en la punta de la lengua pero no me sale… uf, como sea, me alegra que te haya gustado XD

X29: El interrogatorio para el héroe de amarillo será hasta el siguiente capítulo, y el zorro estará como detective de película.

Danna: Es una consejera muy buena… cuando no se ríe a sus costillas, claro.


	8. Tomate aplastado

**Hola a todos! No saben lo que esto me ha costado y es que estuve algo resfriada y ahora tengo una leve fiebre que no me quiere dejar en paz, pero tranquilos, mis dedos siguen escribiendo y mi mente trabajando… tal vez eso es lo que hace que mi cabeza esté así. En fin XD Tendremos un poco de romance por aquí así que sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 8

Tomate aplastado.

Nathalie tenía un serio problema, uno en que no pensó antes de invitar al rubio que volvió hasta el último día de la semana y del que estuvo huyendo como si este fuera un espectro. No sabía qué hacer en una cita, porque nunca había estado en una. Así que ahora que estaba en su casa tuvo el valor de hablar con Ron, era lo más cercano de lo que tenía de la opinión femenina.

-Primero debemos ver los lugares a los que irán. ¿Ya pensaste dónde, Nathalie?

-P-Pues estaba pensando ir al cine y a un café.

-Hablamos de Cleo. Necesitas algo que lo impacte.

-Pues hay una galería de arte que... olvídalo. No creo que le guste el arte siquiera.

-Eso no lo sabes. ¿Por qué no al parque de diversiones?

-No creo que le pegue andar entre "plebeyos", pero podría intentarlo, y como plan B la galería.

-¿De compras?

-Nunca podría comprarme algo que esté a la altura de Cleo Bourgeois.- Ron se ríe del otro lado de la línea.

-A menos que sea oro y seda.- Nathalie sonrió pero al girar su cuerpo ahoga un grito al ver en la ventana a King Bee pidiéndole que le abriera.- ¿Nathalie?

-Yo... Lo siento. Mi mamá me llama, nos vemos Ron.

-Suerte y llévate un crucifijo por si acaso.

Nathalie colgó y abrió la ventana dejando al héroe de amarillo entrar.

-Hola, es una sorpresa verte.

-Siento no haber venido esta semana, pero tuve ciertos... contratiempos.

-D-Descuida. Entiendo, yo estuve enferma hace poco.

-¿En serio? Me hubiese gustado ser tu enfermero personal.- Nathalie se rió, sabía que estaba bromeando.

-Creo que hubieses salido corriendo apenas verme. Me veía horrible...

-Lo dudo. Para mí eres como un bello rubí.

Nathalie se sonrojó, la chica todavía no olvidaba sus palabras para con Le Conteur, King Bee le gustaba, era heroico, genial y divertido, pero se había preguntado esos días si lo que sentía era simple admiración o de verdad era algo más profundo; y lo mismo había rondado con Cleo, cuando la defendió con esos chicos y su actitud en el evento de educación física le hizo ver una parte de él que hace tanto no veía o que quizás desconociera. Su corazón estaba dividido. Y estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no vio cundo este se separó un poco para ver el montón de ropa en su cama.

-Parece que vengo en mal momento. ¿Vas a actualizar tu guardarropa?

-¿Eh? Ah, no... e-es que mañana voy a ir a una... ¡salida! Y aun no decido que ponerme.- intentó no estar nerviosa pero era obvio que estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

King intentó no sonreír, todo aquello le divertía de sobremanera. Y aunque al principio estaba molesto porque ella lo evitaba como la peste en su forma civil, ese sonrojo que se expandía hasta las orejas y el que corriera hasta más rápido que Kimberly con esa cara de espanto le sacó una buena risa ese día.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Con alguien especial?- Nathalie sintió que comenzaba a sudar.

-... Sí.- no podía mentir, ¡maldita lengua traicionera!

-Ya veo. Bien, creo que puedo ayudarte.- el rey abeja se sentó en la cama intentando ocultar su diversión.

-¿Disculpa?

-Dije que te ayudaré. Vamos a ver si tienes madera de modelo.

-¡Pe-Pero cómo yo...!

-Es mi forma de decirte que estoy molesto porque salgas con alguien que no sea yo, pero podrás contentarme con este pequeño desfile.- le guiñó el ojo viendo como su cara se transformaba en un auténtico tomate.- Así que empecemos, cherie.

Cleo no había borrado esa sonrisa desde ayer, importándole poco los comentarios de Pollen sobre que la habida obligado a hacerle un pequeño desfile de modas para saciar su vena perversa y pervertida. La cara que ella tenía cada vez que salía de detrás de ese biombo, que no recordaba haberlo visto antes, era algo digno de conservar. Pero cada vez que ella modelaba algún vestido o una bonita prenda que remarcaba cada curva de ese bonito cuerpo, sentía unos fuertes deseos de besarla. Y para qué mentir, de tocarla, sí, no importaba lo que Pollen le dijera de que era un chico hormonado. Pero lo que definitivamente criticó fue que usara vestido o falda corta. ¡Se veía endemoniadamente bien con falda! ¡Y ni loco dejaría que algún baboso la viera! Ya había tenido suficiente con los de la escuela.

Cleo había llegado al punto de reunión quince minutos antes, frente a una cafetería que aunque bonita no había querido entrar. Notaba como algunas chicas le miraban y sonrió arrogante, sabía que era atractivo y con el conjunto que escogió irresistible, camiseta blanca estilo campera con bolsillos a los lados, para comodidad de Pollen, cuyas mangas solo cubrían una parte de sus hombros, jeans, botines negros, y un pañuelo negro con bordes dorados alrededor de su cuello, y de accesorios llevaba un grueso anillo de plata, su miraculous, y claro, sus inseparables gafas de sol sobre la cabeza. En la espera miraba su teléfono, no habían tenido problemas en los últimos días, ni un solo akuma, pero eso no quería decir que todo fuese tranquilo, aún tenía que hacer patrullas pero de solo recordar la última patrulla masculló una maldición a lo bajo.

 _King fue cegado por una luz brillante al tiempo que Renard Rouge hablaba._

 _-Dime algo, ¿qué tienes que ver con la chica llamada Nathalie Kurtzberg?_

 _-Eso a ti no te importa, zorro entrometido.- intentó apartar la luz de la linterna pero Rouge fue más rápido._

 _-¡Error! Contesta, ¿qué tanto la ves? ¿La visitas? ¿Acaso ella sabe quién eres? ¿Y están en la parte de los besos o ni siquiera has dado ese paso?- entonces la luz del bastón de Chat Noir se une al interrogatorio._

 _-¡Contesta! ¿Dónde estabas el 12 de marzo de hace tres años?_

 _-¿Qué?- recibe una bofetada._

 _-¡Contesta a la pregunta!_

 _-¡Estás loca! ¡¿Por qué la bofetada?!_

 _-Lo siento. ¡Siempurre quise decir eso!- exclamó divertida la felina mientras Rouge alzaba su pulgas._

 _-La bofetada estaba de más.- gruñó King Bee con ganas de estrangularlos y Lordbug le quita en un ágil movimiento la flauta a su compañero zorro y apaga la linterna._

 _-Déjenlo en paz. No deberían de meterse. Eso es asunto de King y de la señorita Kurtzberg._

 _-Eso no es verdad.- reclamó Rouge.- Lo que pasa a uno compete al equipo. Además es divertido.- chocó palmas con Chat y Lordbug rodó los ojos._

 _-Ustedes son perversos. King, ven conmigo.- lanzó su yoyo atorando en un edificio.- Y el zorro y la gatita se quedan.- King sonrió ante las quejas de esos dos y siguió al héroe. Después de alejarse de esos dos locos, se quedaron en una azotea con grandes chimeneas._

 _-Gracias, esos dos me iban a sacar de quicio._

 _-Siéntate.- King miró al azabache, era la primera vez que lucia tan serio y obedeció.- Quiero que seas sincero conmigo King y de veras lo apreciaría.- se sentó a su lado y le miró a los ojos.- ¿Tienes algo con esa chica?_

 _-Y si así fuera qué._

 _-King..._

 _-Vale, somos amigos, es una gran admiradora mía y es muy linda._

 _-¿Te gusta?- King desvió la mirada con un leve rubor que agradecía la máscara cubriera._

 _-... Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera.- Lordug suspiró y King le vio.- Por favor no me prohíbas verla. Te admiro y aprecio mucho pero no me gustaría desobedecerte._

 _-No soy nadie para prohibirte verla. Si te gusta está bien. Pero te pido que tengas cuidado. Si Papillon se enterase de tu relación con ella seguro lo usaría en tu contra.- aquello le dio escalofríos, maldiciendo a lo bajo por no haber pensado en eso._

 _-Prometo tener cuidado._

 _-Muy bien. Y parece una buena chica, no le rompas el corazón.- quizás su tono había sido suave y casual, pero Cleo pudo notar la amenaza impregnada en la frase._

 _-No lo haré.- Lordbug asintió con una leve sonrisa._

 _-Confío en ti._

 _-¿Eso quiere decir que llegaron a los besos?- ambos miraron encima de la chimenea donde Renard Rouge y Chat Noir se asomaban entre las pipas. King vio con furia al zorro antes de sonreír._

 _-¿Envidia zorrito? Porque si mas no recuerdo cuando tu besaste a una chica esta te dejó la mano en la cara.- las mejillas del zorro se colorearon, como olvidar cuando Nina Lahiffe fue salvada de un edificio a punto de caer en pedazos, y en un impulsó de alivio la besó, pero no como Ali Cesaire, sino como héroe y la chica terminó por cruzarle la cara de una bofetada. Desde entonces cada vez que se hablaba del héroe frente a ella pone su peor cara. Lordbug y Chat ahora se rieron del zorro._

Cleo miró teléfono viendo que faltaban cinco minutos para el mediodía

-Ho-Hola Cleo.- el susodicho dirigió la mirada y sintió el aire atorarse en medio camino a sus pulmones.

Nathalie vestía con una blusa de manga larga color verde que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, un short color gris oscuro, unas largas mallas negras por encima de sus rodillas, botines grises con cintas negras, un bolso pequeño color negro con correa en diagonal y su largo cabello estaba sujeto a una elegante trenza francesa de lado. Hasta el sencillo maquillaje que tenía la hacía ver hermosa y un poco madura. Pensó que Nathalie de Bourgeois quedaba muy bien.

Nathalie se aclaró un poco la garganta para obligarse a hablar.

-Te ves muy bien. ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

-Acabo de llegar.- mentira, pensó Nathalie ya que ella había llegado cinco minutos antes y lo había visto de lejos. Pero no dijo nada, en realidad se sentía halagada.

-Bien, podemos irnos.

-Aún tengo mis dudas, ¿por qué me has invitado a salir?- Nathalie intentó con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse.

-Quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado. No solo cuando estuve enferma, sino por lo de la escuela.

-Bueno, alguien debía ayudarte. Estabas al punto del colapso y temía que un día te fueras a descontrolar.

-¿Cómo?

-Siempre tienes ese condenado lápiz de dibujo con mucha punta. Solo evite posibles víctimas de tu rabia y frustración.- Nathalie aguantó la risa.

-Nunca usaría un lápiz. Un postre con algún veneno suena mejor.

-Perfecto, recordare a futuro nunca aceptar un postre que provenga de ti.- esta vez Nathalie no pudo aguantar la risa, era suave, clara y cantarina, y le sacó una sonrisa sincera.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Cleo miró alrededor con cierta duda.

-El barrio latino no es mi idea de una salida.

-¿Has estado aquí antes?

-No pero...

-Entonces no has vivido. Ven.- el lugar era diferente, sumamente colorido, y con aromas picantes que estimulaban el ambiente. Llegaron frente a un café en donde una anciana afuera estaba tejiendo algo muy colorido. Nathalie se agachó un poco posando su palma en la espalda encorvada de la mujer.

- ** _Buenos días, ¿cómo ha estado?-_** Cleo la miró con los ojos como de platos y la anciana respondió con una sonrisa tan bajo que solo Nathalie pudo escuchar.

-¿Hablas español?

-Solo un poco. Vengo aquí seguido.- al entrar al lugar el aroma a café y canela inundaron sus fosas nasales y una chica de piel leonada y ondulado cabello negro les sonrió detrás del mostrador.

-¡Natalia! Bienvenida.

-Hola Raquel. Buenas tardes.

-Adelante, ¿qué les gustaría ordenar?

-Un dulce de guayaba y té de canela. Cleo...- el rubio miraba el menú que estaba encima de su cabeza y Nathalie sonrió al ver su rostro confundido.- Un té chai, no demasiado dulce y danos tus rosquillas especiales.

-¡Trabajando!

-Hey, pude haber escogido.- reclamó Cleo y Nathalie movió los hombros.

-Hubieras escogido el té chai y sin mucha azúcar. Y créeme, agradecerás las rosquillas.

-No me gusta comer cosas grasosas.- los pedidos llegaron y Cleo vio con desconfianza las masas fritas espolvoreadas de blanco. Tomó el tenedor y mientras Nathalie estaba bebiendo su té mordió el panecillo, sus papilas gustativas agradecieron el dulce y en tres mordidas más, se había comido el panecillo.

-¿De qué están rellenos?

-Algunas se rellenan con mermeladas de fresa, zarzamora, y otras veces usan jaleas y mermeladas de frutas provenientes de su hogar, como mango, guayaba, entre otras.- habló notando que mordía otro panecillo, escondió su sonrisa tras la taza, parecía un niño pequeño comiendo un dulce.

Al salir del barrio latino Cleo parecía hablar consigo mismo en voz baja y el ceño fruncido, mientras iban a los jardines del parque Monceau.

-Cleo, ¿no te gustó venir?

-No es eso, estoy haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que me gustarían que llevaran al hotel. Podríamos innovar un poco el menú.

-¿De veras?

-Ajá. ¿Por qué me llevaste a ese lugar?

-P-Pues es uno de mis sitios favoritos y... alguien me aconsejó mostrar un lugar que muestre una parte importante para mí.

-¿En serio? Pues debe ser alguien muy sabio.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa ya que había sido él quien le aconsejó la otra noche.

-Lo es...- confirmó con una sonrisa y el pecho de Cleo se hinchó como el de una paloma. Los jardines de Monceau eran como un hermoso jardín privado para los parisinos ya que era extraño ver algún turista al no figurar estos en las guías turísticas. Era un pedacito de Paris en que los ciudadanos podían estar tranquilos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Pu-Pues me-me parece justo que tu elijas a donde te gustaría ir.

-¿Es broma?

-No. Quiero ser equitativa, es lo justo.- el rubio pensó bien dónde ir, y un lugar llegó a su mente.

-Está bien. Ven conmigo.- la tomó de la mano como si fuese una niña guiándola y Nathalie afirmó el agarre, se sentía su mano pequeña en la mano de Cleo, recordando por instantes al pequeño niño narcisista que hacía lo mismo todo el tiempo, pero ahora esa mano pequeña era grande y fuerte.

El lugar era una especie de club, o eso le pareció al ver la fachada a Nathalie al ver que afuera un tipo resguardaba la puerta y parecía un matón salido de alguna película, enorme, calvo, vestido de negro y con un tatuaje tribal en su grueso cuello. Le temblaron las rodillas cuando este la vio.

-Viene conmigo.- dijo el rubio y después de una mirada crítica a la chica, se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar. Nathalie estaba segura que ser hijo de la alcaldesa abría muchas puertas. Al entrar esta se quedó pasmada, aquello no era un club, o bueno, una parte, era una pista de patinaje, estaba tan embobada con el lugar que no vio cuando Cleo la miró con la ceja alzada.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! No pasa nada. Solo que... creí que esto era un club.

-Los clubes abren en la noche. ¿Te pensabas que vendría a un sitio así?

-Pu-Pues la verdad...- Cleo bufó soltando su mano.

-Aun somos menores de edad. Y hasta yo sé que tengo una imagen que proteger por mi madre.

-A veces.- alguien murmuró muy quedo pero Nathalie lo escuchó.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Nada. Ven, vamos a pedir unos patines.- golpeó de forma disimulada el bolsillo de su camisa y fueron a recepción donde un hombre reconoció al joven y le dio unos patines negros enseguida y a Nathalie otros después de preguntar su talla.

-¿Por qué a ti no te pregunto tu talla?

-Porque estos patines son míos. Los compre y pedí que los tuviera guardados para mí, Sabino también tiene unos patines aquí.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¿No es obvio? Detestaría ponerme unos patines que ya han sido usados por otra persona, que asco.- Nathalie rodó los ojos, debió suponerlo, para alguien como Cleo debía ser obvio.

-Ven, vamos.- al principio Nathalie se sintió tonta patinando, apenas y podía montar una bicicleta, patinar era un reto, pero aprendió que mientras menos se moviera y solo se deslizaba, tenía menos riesgos de entrar en pánico.

-En serio creí que esto era un club.

-¿Es por la fachada?

-Más que nada el hombre de la entrada. Es algo intimidatorio.

-Es para los revoltosos. A nadie se le ocurriría hacer algo con un tipo así. Se lo pensarían dos veces.

-Ya veo. Tiene lógica.- sintió pena del pobre que hiciera enojar al mastodonte de la entrada, sería una muerte segura. No había mucha gente en el lugar, algunos pocos estaban en la pista y otros tomando algo de una pequeña fuente de sodas en donde los colores del cromo y rojo destacaban en la decoración.- ¿Vienes aquí mucho?

-Vengo con Sabino, los dos nos gusta el lugar y los patinadores compiten un poco. Cuando nosotros competimos nadie nos puede vencer.

-¿Compiten?- Nathalie ya se estaba imaginando a esos dos en una rutina de baile en patines y casi le da un ataque de risa, Cleo frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te piensas?- siseó a lo bajo el rubio.

-¡Cuidado!- el grito de alguien los alerta y antes de que esa persona atropellara a Nathalie, Cleo la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él provocando que el chico chocara con la división y cayera del otro lado con los pies en el aire.

-¡Marin!- la voz de Adrianne hizo que ambos voltearan y vieran a la rubia vestida con un bonito vestido azul cielo de mangas tres cuartos, la falda del vestido tenía una división en diagonal que la hacía parecer uno de esos trajes que usaban las patinadoras de hielo, y su cabello recogido en una coleta con un broche de cristales Swarovski. Y de inmediato la chica miró a la pareja.- ¿Cleo? ¿Nathalie?

-¿Adrianne?- Cleo la veía confundido, se veía preciosa y cayó en cuenta que estaba sujetando a Nathalie y la soltó.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo...

-Auuu...- Marin se quejó y Adrianne puso expresión de pánico.

-¡Ay, Marin!

-¿Marin?- ahora preguntó Nathalie y Cleo al ver su interés la detuvo antes de que avanzara hacia el chico del que solamente se veían sus pies, pero no detuvo a Adrianne. Eso lo notó enseguida Nathalie. Su mirada denotaba severidad pero también había algo que no supo definir pero que le decía que se quedara a su lado, y así lo hizo.

Pronto estaban los cuadro en una de las mesas del lugar, habían pedidos zumos y refrescos e intentar aligerar el ambiente. Aunque Cleo parecía molesto, apuñalando con la mirada a Marin.

-En serio lo siento, me empujaron y perdí el control.- el ojiazul vestía con una camiseta negra y una chaqueta azul, jeans grises y zapatos deportivos. Y Adrianne había cambiado los patines por unas zapatillas blancas con brillantes muy parecidos a los de su broche.

-No importa, no pasó nada.- le dijo Nathalie pero Cleo chasqueó los dientes y tomaba su vaso de refresco.

-Tu torpeza debería ser legendaria Dupain, porque es imposible que alguien sea tan patoso como tú.

-No fue mi culpa.- gruñó Marin y la mirada de ambos parecían sacar chispas. Adrianne decidió cortar con el ambiente hostil.

-¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Vinimos a pasar el rato en... una salida.- respondió Nathalie con un ligero rubor - ¿Y u-ustedes?

-También una salida.- respondió Adrianne también con un leve rubor. Ambos varones gruñeron a lo bajo.

-Pues me alegro que sea eso.- dijo Cleo aportando cierta malicia en sus palabras.- Porque si fuera una cita me echaría a reír.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Marin pronuncio con cuidado la pregunta.

-Porque sería IMPOSIBLE que alguien como Adrianne saliera contigo.

-¿Solo porque tú lo dices?

-Es un hecho irrefutable. Ella no estaría con tan poca cosa como tú. Un aprendiz de diseñador de cuarta.

-Retira eso.

-¡Cleo!- Adrianne le llamó la atención. Nathalie miraba todo sin decir una palabra, Cleo parecía celoso por Adrianne, una punzada en su pecho hizo que llevara su mano a esa parte no deseando escuchar esa discusión.

-Nathalie, ¿te sientes bien?- la voz de Adrianne la trajo de vuelta y se dio cuenta que la estaban mirando.

-Sí... no es nada.

-¿Estas segura?- esta vez fue Marin y Cleo le fulminó con la mirada como si creyera que hizo una pregunta estúpida.

-Bebe un poco de zumo. Te hará bien.- le instó Cleo y ella solo asintió pero no le miró, a ninguno.

-Voy a salir un momento. Creo que necesito aire.

Nathalie se levantó y caminó a la salida. Al salir poco le importó la mirada del guardia de enfrente, solo quería algo de aire. Y como si hubiese esperado el momento de surgir de su memoria, recordó al pequeño Cleo, que la ignoró para irse con una pequeña Adrianne dejándola sola en el salón. Apretó los puños, estaba muerta de celos, ¿en qué pensaba cuando creyó que Cleo podría gustar de ella un poco? ¿Era tonta? Sí, lo era. Y había visto que se habia equivocado al preferir a Cleo que a King Bee. De repente da un respingo al sentir una mano en su espalda y al girar ve a Cleo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿No deberias estar con Adrianne?- se tapó la boca, ¿de dónde había salido eso? Pero lejos de incomodar a Cleo este sonrió arrogante.

-¿Estas celosa? ¿Por eso estás así?

-Déjame sola.- desvió la vista molesta.

-No es lo que crees. Y no tienes derecho a estar enfadada, yo soy quien debería estar enfadado.- sintió que Pollen le pellizcó pero ahogó el grito de dolor justo a tiempo cuando Nathalie le miró.

-¿No lo tengo? Estas celoso porque tu preciosa Adrianne está con Marin en una cita y no contigo.

-¿Y tú qué? Tienes frente a ti a tu adorado Marin. Ni siquiera sé que te gusta de él.

-¡Es una persona excelente!

-Es un imbécil.- Nathalie apretó los dientes y le hizo frente imaginando que quien le infundía valor era King Bee.

-Bueno, pues tu modelo tampoco es perfecta.

-No te permito que digas algo contra Adrianne.

-¿Y tu si de Marin? Si tanto te gusta Adrianne entonces déjame sola.

-¡Estás haciendo una escena!

-¡Tengo derecho a una después de tantos años!- explotó la pelirroja.- ¡Después de tanto tiempo no ves más allá de tu nariz! ¡Estás loco por Adrianne desde niños mientras que yo solo era la cabeza de tomate que intentaba pasar desapercibida! ¡Solo Marin fue amable conmigo! ¡Por eso me gustaba! ¡Y ahora debo tener el cerebro de un chícharo para creer que sentías algo ínfimo por mí! ¿Pero cómo comparas a la gran modelo con la cabeza de tomate? ¡Nada que ver!- Cleo permaneció observándola, con una expresión casi neutra de no ser porque sus ojos demostraban una ligera sorpresa, y cuando los hombros de Nathalie dejaron de agitarse por la rabia este habló.

-Usaste la palabra gustar en pasado. Eso quiere decir que ya no te gusta Marin.- los hombros de Nathalie se agitaron un poco ante una respiración forzada.

-No. Ya no. Pero le guardo un gran cariño. En cambio... en cambio tú...

-Le tengo un gran cariño a Adrianne. Ya hace tiempo no la veo igual.- Nathalie le observó incrédula, como si una segunda cabeza le hubiese crecido. Cleo sonrió de lado.- Eso lo entiendo ahora.

-Pe-Pero tú estabas celoso adentro.

-Marin no es demasiado bueno para Adrianne, aunque creo que nadie lo seria... Pero lo mataría si intentase algo contigo.- Nathalie se sonrojó y su boca cayó. Cleo entonces le dedicó su mejor y arrogante sonrisa.

-Y a todo ese discurso tuyo, ¿te gusto?

-¿Q-Qué?- su voz sonó como el chillido de un ratón.

-Bueno, tú crees que siento algo por ti.- avanzó a ella obligándola a retroceder hasta topar con la pared y posar su brazo a lado de su cabeza atrapándola.

-Y-Yo... Y-Yo...

-Sabes una cosa, me encantan los tomates, tengo una grave adicción a ellos. Y ahora... tengo ganas de morder uno.- algo hizo casi corto circuito en el cerebro de la chica. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Cleo estaba fascinado con sus expresiones pero capta algo por el rabillo del ojo y este se sonroja al ver a Adrianne a lado de Marin grabándolo todo.

-¡¿Que rayos...?!

-Guardo para la posteridad. El día de su boda pondré este video en la recepción.- dijo Adrianne con una gran sonrisa casi felina y Marin sonrió de lado.

-Ali te ha enseñado bien.

-Las malas costumbres se pegan.- Cleo estaba tan furioso al verlos divertirse a su costa que ninguno vio cuando Nathalie terminó desmayada en el suelo hasta escuchar el duro golpe.

Una hora después Nathalie al fin despertaba, estaba recostada en una banca y Adrianne exhaló aliviada de que despertase.

-Que bien, al fin despiertas.

-¿Qué paso? Me duele la cabeza.- Adrianne le sonrió, un tanto comprensiva como divertida.

-Creo que es normal. Te desmayaste y te pegaste duro. Cleo y Marin fueron a la farmacia a buscarte algo.- Nathalie se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, estaba tan avergonzada que quería esconderse en una cueva y nunca más salir. Cuando se sentó Adrianne se quedó junto a ella.- Aprovechando que los chicos no están... ¿te gusta Cleo?

-¡¿Qué?!- saltó en su sitio mirando a Adrianne.

-Tranquila, fue una indiscreción.

-No, es que... si me gusta... creo.

-¿Crees?

-Aún tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos. Hay alguien más que me gusta, aunque no sé si también me gusta tanto como Cleo.

-¿Es Marin?

-¡No!- negó de inmediato para evitar malentendidos.- A-Antes me gustaba Marin. Pero estoy hablando de alguien más.

-Oh, ya veo...

-Y tu... ¿te gusta Marin?- Adrianne le sonrió y suspiró.

-Estoy en el mismo dilema. Marin me gusta tanto, pero hay alguien más que me sigue confundiendo.

-Oh... creo que estamos en el mismo barco.

-Sí. Te deseo suerte con tu dilema. Y si llegas a escoger a Cleo hazlo feliz.

-Y s-si tu escoges a Marin también.- las dos sonrieron y asintieron la una a la otra sin percatarse que los chicos ya habían llegado con una bolsa cada uno.

-¿Comemos algo?- preguntó Marin con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro permanecieron en el parque, Nathalie estaba comiendo su segunda barra de chocolate cuando Cleo le pasó las pastillas para el dolor y una botella de agua. Adrianne y Marin los habían dejado un momento para comprar unos zumos.

-Cleo. ¿Tardaste mucho? Adrianne los miraba como si hubiesen tardado.

-Tuvimos una charla.

-Oh.- Nathalie ya se imaginaba una charla como la que ella tuvo momentos antes.

-¿Y están bien?- Cleo arqueó la ceja.- Si te refieres a que cada uno se amenazó a muerte si cada uno hacia una tontería. Sí, estamos bien.

-¿Cómo?

-Los hombres no nos andamos con cursilerías.

-Ah.- entendió al instante y sonrió un poco imaginándose la "conversación" que tuvieron los dos.

Cuando regresaron Marin y Adrianne la conversación fue tranquila, por un momento Nathalie creyó que estaban sustituyendo a Nina y Ali formando ese cuarteto irrompible. Las burlas de Cleo siguieron pero tenían un toque entre el sarcasmo y ese tipo de burla divertida que la hacían sonreír. No quería tocar el tema de si gustaba o no a Cleo, su cerebro y su corazón estaban tan confundidos y divididos que necesitaría estar sola para poder desenredar un poco su dilema amoroso. Cuando terminaron de comer lo que trajeron los chicos, comida chatarra de parte de Marin y fruta seca de parte de Cleo, estaban a punto de irse cuando Cleo habló.

-Hay un lugar a donde me gustaría ir. ¿Quieren venir?

-¿En serio?- Marin estaba incrédulo y Cleo rodó los ojos.

-Sí o no. Me da igual que decidan.

-Claro, vamos.- alentó Adrianne a Marin que terminó por asentir y sonrojarse un poco cuando la rubia le tomó su mano. Cleo miró a Nathalie y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado que no supo descifrar, pero no tomó su mano, solo la miraba como si esperase que siguiera a su lado con esa sonrisa que no podía identificar. Pasaron por algunas calles que comenzaron a parecerle familiares hasta que se detuvieron frente a una gran pared.

-Vaya...- Adrianne no podía evitar sorprenderse ante lo que tenía enfrente y Marin sonrió sintiéndose inspirado. Nathalie vio a Cleo pero este no la miraba, sino miraba el enorme mural, eran formas extrañas o formas geométricas que más bien parecían gotas de agua deformes pero todo eso, todo el color y la complejidad o simplicidad de cada pieza formaba un universo multicolor en estrellas, astros y constelaciones que parecían formar vida en el ahora oscuro muro.

-Precioso.- al fin dijo Cleo y vio a los presentes.- cuando pregunté al dueño de la tienda por quien había hecho esto me dijo que fue un grupo de chicos que le pidieron pintar el muro de negro en vez del blanco que tenía antes y poder hacer esto.- Marin se acercó y tocó una centella hecha de la combinación de colores azul, blanco y rosa.

-No es pintura, es como una base de papel pegable.- Cleo asintió.

-Al parecer al dueño no le gustaba que pintaran pero le convencieron para hacer eso pegando piezas y piezas de ese papel para no dañar su muro. Debo decir que fue una idea muy original.

-Es cautivador.- alabó Adrianne y Marin asintió.

-Quienes hicieron esto deben de estar muy orgullosos.- Nathalie sonrió, sintiéndose mas orgullosa por ese trabajo que le costó horrores convencer al nuevo dueño para hacerlo y viendo con satisfacción la expresión del antiguo dueño que les agradeció con una amplia sonrisa. Estaba tan conmovida que no vio a Cleo que la miraba, con esa misma sonrisa de lado, mirándole con ternura y orgullo.

El regreso a casa fue romántico, o así podría definirlo Nathalie. Después de caminar un poco Adrianne y Marin se separaron de ellos para ir a algún otro sitio, pero Nahalie debía volver a casa, ya estaba atardeciendo y se sorprendió de ver que tan rápido había pasado el tiempo. Pero esta vez, Cleo le había ofrecido su brazo, el camino de regreso fue lleno con comentarios de que si bien no sabía mucho de arte, Cleo parecía defenderse en la materia. Y aunque no hubo beso de despedida fue una suave caricia en su mejilla la que casi la hace volver a desmayarse.

Y pensó.

Pensó demasiado intentando buscar algo enterrado en la profundidad de sus pensamientos. Y llegado el lunes apenas y había podido vislumbrar algo que sacudía su corazón. Pero seguía todavía confuso.

-Oigan, ¿qué piensan de Cleo?- preguntó a sus amigos antes de que comenzaran las clases, los tres estaban solos en el salón y los dos chicos miraron a su amiga con grandes ojos.

-Bueno... No tengo mucho que decir de Cleo.- habló con cierta duda.- Es algo... difícil, pero últimamente es... ammmm...- Ron no tenía idea de qué decir y Julien miró a Nathalie a los ojos.

-¿Te gusta Cleo?- la pregunta fue tan directa que Nathalie sintió como si le hubiese golpeado con cada palabra. Ella se sonrojó y asintió con las mejillas arreboladas sin apartar la vista.

-Pero quiero saber su opinión... ¿qué piensan de él?- Julien se cruzó de brazos y se hizo hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla en una pose que se pasaba de despreocupada.

-Cleo es una persona egoísta, narcisista y cruel. No le importa nada más y siempre ve por sus propios intereses. Es como una víbora, solo escupiendo veneno a todo mundo.- Nathalie sintió algo pesado en el estómago, como una bala de cañón. Movió las manos nerviosa y Julien no cambió su pose.- Pero, aunque pienso que es un bastardo egoísta…

-¡Julien!- Ron le regañó pero Julien le ignoró.

-Tiene sus puntos buenos, aunque sean escasos o no sepa cómo expresarse. Pero ha cambiado un poco, para bien.- Nathalie le miró con grandes ojos y Julien se adelantó para poner su mano en su hombro.- No importa lo que pensemos, si quieres estar con él hazlo. Siempre estaremos para ti porque eres nuestra querida amiga. Y si en serio deseas algo con Cleo, entonces en un idiota afortunado.- los ojos de Nathalie se anegaron en lágrimas.

-Chicos son fantásticos.- los abrazó a los dos y le correspondieron. Sin saber que fuera del salón, Leo había escuchado todo y apretaba furioso los puños. El toque de la puerta hace que los tres giren a ver al recién llegado.

-Hola chicos, Nathalie, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? Es importante.

-Por supuesto, Leo.- respondió Nathalie con una cándida sonrisa antes de salir del salón.

Cleo bajó de la limosina y Sabino ya le estaba esperando, ya le había dicho que no lo hiciera pero pareciera más la fuerza de la costumbre que seguía haciendo aquello.

-Hola Cleo. ¿Te fue bien?

-Muy bien. No me puedo quejar.

-¿Y qué tal tu cita con Nathalie?

-Solo diré que fue casi perfecta.

-¿Casi?

\- Me encontré con Adrianne, que salía con Marin.

-Entiendo. Nathalie llegó temprano, debe estar con Ron y Julien.

-Esos tres parecen unidos por la cadera.- gruñó molesto y Sabino ocultó su sonrisa. Los dos se adentraron al edificio.

-Bueno, son sus amigos, es normal que...- se detuvo y miró cerca de la biblioteca.

-¿Sabino?- miró a su amigo que había callado.

-Mira.- señaló y Cleo entonces lo vio, Leo estaba hablando con Nathalie pero esta parecía un animalillo asustado.

-¿Qué rayos le estará diciendo ese idiota?- se acercó a paso decidido pero su pie se detuvo al escuchar a Leo.

-Lo siento tanto Nathalie, en serio creo que eres muy linda pero no quiero mentirte, por eso acepté la apuesta para poder acercarme a ti.- el labio inferior de Nathalie tembló y fue que de repente vio a Cleo asir de la chaqueta al piel canela.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Tú fuiste quien inicio la apuesta maldito imbécil!

-¡Suéltame estúpido! ¡No le creas!

-¡BASTA!- los dos la miraron.- No me importa q-quien lo haya iniciado... ¿es cierto? ¿Apostaron de que el primero del que yo me enamorara el otro seria su sirviente?- su cuerpo temblaba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Cleo soltó a Leo y se acercó a ella.

-Nathalie...- poco le importaba la mirada de los estudiantes alrededor.

-Díganme la verdad.- Cleo apretó los labios y cerró los ojos un momento antes de responder.

-Sí... lo es.- ella ahogó un grito, horrorizada por esa cruel verdad.- Pero yo me enamoré de ti. Nathalie te quiero.- la tomó de los brazos pero ella comenzó a removerse.

-¡Déjame!

-Te quiero. Te quiero Nathalie.

-¡Suéltame!- se zafó de su agarre y se fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Cleo corrió tras de ella y Leo quedó clavado en su sitio viendo la gravedad del asunto, ¿que había hecho?

Cleo la perdió de vista en el parque, no entendía como podía correr tan rápido si en deportes era un lastre en carreras. Se escondió tras unos arbustos y Pollen salió de su chaqueta.

-Necesito ser King Bee ¡YA!

-Cleo, calma. Necesitas respirar y pensar.

-¡Es que siento que con cada segundo que pasa la pierdo! Por favor Pollen.- la kwami asintió al escuchar al orgulloso Cleo rogar.

-Di las palabras.

-Pollen Transfórmame.- en poco King Bee estaba buscando alrededor, necesitaba decirle lo mucho que lamentaba todo y que de verdad la quería. Estaba saltando alrededor cuando en un salto una mariposa pasó muy cerca de él. King retrocedió casi por instinto de supervivencia al recordar su akumatización. Y entonces la vio, detrás de unos arbustos, rompiendo hojas de su libreta de dibujo y rayándolas con su lápiz, dibujos donde aparecía Cleo, algunos bocetos que ahora no queria ver allí. El akuma entró en el lápiz, y una voz conocida resonó en la cabeza de la artista.

-Hola de nuevo Illustratore. ¿Quieres venganza de quienes han jugado con tu corazón? Adelante, vuelve y muéstrales tu arte fatal. Pero sabes que quiero los miraculous de Lordbug y Chat Noir. ¿Harías eso por mí?- mientras hablaba King se puso frente a Nathalie y la tomó de los hombros desesperado.

-¡Nathalie! ¡Reacciona por favor!- de repente la chica lo toma de la muñeca y sonríe de forma maliciosa y sádica.

-No más.- la miasma negra la rodeo, su cabello lacio ahora estaba en puntas, en sus orejas colgaban aretes en forma de pequeñas paletas de pintura y su mirada tras ese antifaz había perdido esa dulzura y timidez que caracterizaba. King Bee estaba clavado en su sitio mientras la akuma mostraba su mejor sonrisa resaltada en ese labio negro. Ella gruñó y King reaccionó tarde al golpe que lo estrelló contra un árbol.

-Nathalie...

-Ya no está aquí. Illustratore ha vuelto y cada lágrima derramada se convertirá en lágrimas carmesí en mis enemigos. No habrá piedad...- dijo con su lápiz moviéndose entre sus dedos, con una sonrisa sádica que le heló la sangre.- Y nadie me detendrá.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! PELEA PARA EL SIGUIENTE! Ya estamos cerca del final, dos más y terminamos. Así que pues espero les haya gustado este. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos e intentaré que el siguiente no se retrase aunque eso depende de mis defensas y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Agradecimientos:**

MajoPatashify, tsubasa23, linithamonre77, ChaosGodInfinity, KasuAlecita, x29, Karen agreste, SakuraLi-Taisho, andre16, Xion-chan, JeBin1203, Danna, Ta-er al-Sahfer, Morrigu, Jinzo77 (… me has dado una idea del final, en serio gracias x3)


	9. Batalla roja

**Hola a todos! Gracias por su paciencia y… cielos, es que estoy un poco cabreada. La aplicación que usaba para poder escribir entre el día no quiere funcionar y eso me dificultará poder trabajar más rápido o sea que adiós capítulos semanales GRRRRR! Pero mis ganas de escribir no desaparecen. NO IMPORTA! Vengo a full con todo! Por cierto, ¿alguien más vio la referencia de Bridgette en el capítulo Sapotis? Me dio un ataque al verlo XD y sobre que habrá en total CINCO temporadas? Yo pensé… NOS VAN A HACER SUFRIR! DX Y ya para no hacer esto más largo y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 9

Batalla roja.

King Bee esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaba Illustratore, desde hojas de sierra hasta flechas y dagas, se agachó justo cuando una sierra pasó por su cabeza cortando apenas la punta de sus cabellos y terminó en el árbol tras de él, después giró y saltó hacia arriba usando la sierra como apoyo cuando una flecha iba a darle justo entre los pantalones.

-¡Ja! ¡Fallaste!- pero su buen humor desapareció cuando una flecha con un guante de box le da justo en la cara.

-Disculpa, ¿qué decías querido?- King se frotó la mandíbula, en verdad agradecía que los miraculous otorgaran a los portadores súper resistencia.

-Basta Nathalie, esta no eres tú, debes de reaccionar.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de mí? ¡No le importo a ningún chico! ¡Y los que me gustan JAMÁS les gusto yo!

-Eso no es cierto, ¿qué hay de mí? Tú me gustas mucho.- la akuma se sonrojó ante esa declaración, ahora parecía la misma Nathalie cohibida que conocía.

-¿E-Es en serio?- King intentó acercarse a la chica.

-Tú me gustas mucho. Eres muy importante para mí. Vamos cariño…- intentó quitarle el lápiz sin que se diera cuenta pero entonces Papillon habló a la chica.

-¡No lo dejes quitarte ese lápiz! ¿Querías vengarte de todos? ¡No desaproveches la oportunidad!- King entonces sintió el golpe en su mano y Nathalie se alejó de él.

-Buen intento abejorro, pero no dejaré que me quites esto. Primero voy a encargarme de quienes me han lastimado.

-No, Nathalie, por favor.

-Parece ser que el rey abeja no entiende, bien, te dejaré con algo para que te entretengas, ¡súbditos para ti!- Nathalie hace el dibujo de una abeja y luego la multiplicó por cinco en su tableta, frente a King aparecieron cinco enormes abejas de más de dos metros y que no se veían para nada amistosas.- Au revoir, King Bee.- le lanzó un beso en el aire y se marcha a buscar a sus presas. King tragó duro al ver que las abejas le tapaban el paso para que no siguiera a su creadora. King rodó los ojos fastidiado y tomó su trompo.

-Este va a ser uno de esos días…

Mientras tanto en la escuela Marin tenía sujeto a Leo del cuello de la chaqueta. Lo arrastró por medio recinto y lo metió al salón haciendo que se golpeara la espalda contra una de las mesas.

-¡No puedes tratarme así Dupain!

-¿Ah no? Te mereces que te rompan la cara, a ti y a Cleo.

-El maestro vendrá pronto y verá lo que haces.

-El maestro está siendo distraído por Maxine y por Markov, está proponiendo una nueva forma de estudio.- dijo Adrianne que estaba con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta, todos los compañeros le veían furiosos.

-Si me permiten…- Sabino parecía el más calmado y se acercó a Leo, Marin le dio espacio y cuando llegó frente a Leo que era más alto que él, todos pusieron cara de dolor cuando este le hizo una llave de judo y lo azotó contra la mesa, la expresión de Sabino cambió mostrando lo furioso que estaba.- Cleo tiene sentimientos reales con ella, en cambio tú, alimaña traicionera, te mostraré lo que enseñan en la policía.

-¡Dale duro Sabino!- le animó Ali y Leo alzó las manos para protegerse.

-¡Vale! ¡Lo siento! Ahora me doy cuenta que de fui un desgraciado. Solo que no soporté que Cleo me ganara con esto y… Nathalie me agrada, es buena chica.- Ron se abre paso entre sus compañeros.

-¡Pues si tanto te agradaba no debiste haberla lastimado así! ¡Déjalo Sabino! ¡Yo lo mandaré de una patada de regreso a Italia!- Leo sin darse cuenta es sujetado por Julien contra la mesa, el chico lo sostenía con una sola mano demostrando que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba pero Leo lejos de escaparse suspiró.

-Me lo merezco… vale, péguenme pero Cleo tiene también culpa en esto. Nathalie es simpática y fue agradable conmigo aun con los rumores. Al menos quisiera arreglar esto.- Julien aflojó su agarre y lo levantó del cuello para que se sentara sobe la mesa.

-Si quieres arreglarlo, hay que buscarla.- la seriedad y la amenaza oculta en las palabras del joven gótico sorprendieron a muchos ya que la pasividad y desinterés de Julien.

-No hay que buscar mucho.- todos giran hacia la ventana para ver a Illustratore sentada viendo lo que acontecía.

-¿Nathalie?- la voz de Ron salió en un susurro y ella sonríe ampliamente.

-No más, Illustratore está aquí para encargarse de dos molestos asuntos de apellidos Rossi y Bourgeois.- Marin y Adrianne habían aprovechado para salir mientras Ali buscaba la forma de hacer retroceder al grupo.- ¿Te gusta aplastar las ilusiones de los demás, Leo?- preguntó mirando a Leo que también comenzó a retroceder.- ¿Qué tal si te aplastan a ti?- dibujó un zapato enorme que iba a aplastar a Leo pero este es salvado gracias al yoyo de Lordbug, por primera vez no hizo mala cara al héroe.

-Corre, ahora.- Lordbug giró su yoyo para atacar en cualquier momento. Leo desapareció de la vista de la artista que frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, me has ahorrado el ir directamente a buscar tu miraculous insecto.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño a nadie.

-No te preocupes ahora por eso, deberías mejor preocuparte por ti.- la joven artista dibujó para sorpresa del héroe un montón de pelotas, como aquella con que le derrotó la última vez, su yoyo giraba pero algunas pelotitas rebotaban y le golpeaban un poco o las esquivaba como podía, hasta que ella dibujó un cañón y Lordbug se obligó a salir del salón antes de que se disparara el cañón.

-Creo que vas más en serio que la última vez.- dijo asombrado.

-Ya lo ves. ¡Fuego!- pero un bastón desvía el cañón antes de que dispare y la bola se estrella contra un muro en un salón vacío.

-Alto ahí. Chica, te entiendo en cuestiones del corazón, pero no la tomes con mi galán.- dijo la felina de Paris apoyándose en sobre su bastón saltando luego a lado de su lord.- ¿Me extrañaste my lord?

-Como no tienes idea.- Illustratore gruñó a lo bajo pero al escuchar a lado suyo un grito de guerra esta dibujo algo rápido y Renard Rouge terminó estrellándose contra un enorme gong chino y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Renard! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Lordbug y Renard alzó su mano con el pulgar arriba.

-Bien... en lo que cabe…- la akuma resopló mirando con claro desprecio a los héroes.

-Pues al parecer tendré que deshacerme de ustedes primero tal y como lo hice con el rey abeja.- todos se tensaron y Renard se recuperó rapidamente poniéndose en una pose defensiva como Lordbug y Chat Noir.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Solo unos simples movimientos de mi muñeca bastaron para quitármelo de encima, pero no se preocupen, experimentarán en carne propia lo que su amigo experimentó.

En el parque King Bee saltó entre unas ramas esquivando a las abejas que no le dejaban en paz, este limpió algo de sudor de su frente.

-No puedo perder más tiempo… pero no me dejan en paz.- entonces vio la fuente y tuvo una idea.- ¡Alcáncenme si pueden zánganos!

Este corrió a la fuente escuchando el zumbar de las abejas tras de él. Lanzó su trompo que giró con velocidad en la fuente antes de salir disparado y dar contra una de las abejas que desaparece y King aprovecha la base de la fuente para tomar impulso en un salto con una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire y golpear de una patada a otra. Pero quedaba una sola que estaba dispuesto a atacarle pero como el trompo había estado golpeando árboles en un efecto de rebote, regresó hacia su dueño golpeando a la última abeja.

-Aprendan su lugar obreros.- sonrió un momento pero esa sonrisa desaparece al escuchar un fuerte estruendo lejos de allí.- Aunque al parecer no he terminado por aquí.

Bombas caían sobre los héroes que ahora estaban peleando en las calles de Paris, agradecían que la policía se hiciese cargo de alejar a los civiles mientras aquellas bombas de mecha que parecían sacadas de un video juego explotaban cerca de ellos casi como fuegos artificiales de colores.

-No podemos acercarnos.- dijo Chat al notar que la akuma guardaba distancia.

-Pues buscaremos la forma.- Illustratore rió a lo bajo.

-Vaya, escuché que había un pronóstico de lluvia muy pesada el día de hoy.

-¿De qué hablas? No hay ni una sola nube en el cielo.- dijo Renard y la akuma inclinó su cabeza un poco.

-Yo nunca dije que llovería agua.- su lápiz se movió con agilidad sobre la tableta y fue que Lordbug al ver arriba logró salvar a Chat, tomándola un momento entre sus brazos, de una pesada lavadora que cayó del cielo.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo Renard y Chat bajó de los brazos de su lord.

-¿Y la secadora?- se burló la gatita pero Lordbug miró al cielo y casi se le cae la quijada.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió el héroe y todos se movieron, objetos pesados comenzaron a caer, desde la secadora faltante, pesas de gimnasio, un ancla, una tina, una base de cama, un reloj de péndulo, Renard esquivó un librero.

-¡Nos está lanzando toda la casa!

-Solo le faltó el fregadero.- dijo Lordbug pero este se hizo a un lado para ver caer en efecto el fregadero.- Olviden lo que dije.- Lordbug lanzó su yoyo pero Illustratore le esquivó justo antes de que la atrapara.

-¡Parece que olvidan algo importante! ¡Puedo hacer lo que desee con solo pensarlo, o mejor dicho dibujarlo!- estuvo a punto de dibujar algo pero un sonido la pone alerta esquivando un trompo que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle el lapiz de sus manos. King Bee atrapa el trompo de vuelta.

-Si es que te damos tiempo para hacerlo querida.

-¡King Bee!- Lordbug estaba feliz de ver que su compañero estaba bien.

-Siento la tardanza pero tuve que deshacerme de unas gigantes copias baratas de mí.

-¿Tan feo se puso?- se burló Renard y King lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Mírate en un espejo primero zorro.- el zorro gruñó en respuesta.

-¡Hombres!- se quejó Chat Noir golpeándose la frente.- Tenemos una crisis aquí si no recuerdan.

-Concéntrense chicos.- les ordenó Lordbug y ambos héroes sonrieron apenados. La akuma suspiró hastiada.

-Creí haberte dejado con mis abejas pero creo que necesitaré sacar la artillería pesada si deseo deshacerme de ustedes y hacerme de sus miraculous.- hizo el dibujo de una flecha y la multiplico.- Esto es un mensaje de mi parte que a veces las flechas de cupido pueden ser mortales.- todos se pusieron pálidos al ver las flechas aparecer y ser disparadas, todos corrieron para refugiarse tras los autos siendo que Lordbug cubrió a sus compañeros con su yoyo hasta que retrocedió refugiándose él también en un auto cerca de Chat Noir.

-Una chica despechada es lo peor que existe en el mundo.- se quejó Renard Rouge y King Bee gruñó a lo bajo. Illustratore al ver que ninguna de sus flechas podía darle a los héroes escondidos sonrió con clara malicia y usó el borrador de su lápiz para borrar uno de los autos, Chat se dio cuenta cuando dejó de sentir el metal detrás de ella y fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar.

-¡Chat!- todo pasó primero tan rápido y después fue una cámara lenta en donde Chat estaba envuelta en los brazos de su lord y la ponía a salvo dentro de una tienda cayendo estrepitosamente con este recibiendo todo el impacto de la caída.

-¡My lord!

-¿Estás bien gatita?

-Sí pero… ¡Lordbug!- justo en su costado una de las flechas había impactado, Chat se levantó y tomó la flecha.- No te muevas.- esta de un movimiento rápido sacó la flecha y el héroe gritó intentando no retorcerse del dolor, pero al buscar la herida…- No ha atravesado el traje, pero sí te ha hecho daño.

-La ironía de un traje indestructible. Vamos gatita, tenemos que acabar con la akuma.- hizo una clara mueca de dolor y Chat le tomó de los hombros.

-No te atrevas a moverte. ¡Renard! ¡King! Ocúpense de ella, nosotros ya regresamos.

-¡Tómense su tiempo pero no demasiado!- gritó Renard y este en un ágil salto esquivó las flechas e Illustratore apenas y logra esquivarle deteniendo así el ataque un momento antes de volver al ataque, King al ver que las flechas habían desaparecido miró a Chat que tenía a Lordbug apoyado en sus hombros.

-Llévatelo a un lugar seguro, les cubriremos.- Chat asintió y se llevó por los tejados a Lordbug.

-Te llevaré a un hospital.

-No, para, no puedo ir a un hospital. Detente allí.- señaló el techo de la panadería y esta asintió.

-Buena idea, tal vez alguien esté para ayudarte.- respondió pensando en Marin aunque este sabía que no era así.

Al entrar el lugar estaba vacío y los señores Dupain-Cheng estaban abajo viendo por televisión lo que ocurría.

 **"Al parecer Lordbug ha sido herido durante la pelea, nuestras cámaras captan el momento en que Chat Noir le lleva lejos de la pelea en dirección desconocida".**

Mientras arriba, Chat había entrado al baño de su amigo y regresó con todo lo que sus manos pudieron tomar.

-Muy bien, veamos…- intentó hacer algo pero el traje le impedía tratar la herida y cada vez estaba más nerviosa.- Tu traje no me deja hacer nada, nada de nada maldición…

-Gatita, cálmate.- su mano acarició su mejilla al ver las ganas de llorar que tenía Chat.

-Ha sido mi culpa.

-No ha sido tu culpa, esta vez el akuma es muy fuerte.

-Pero Lordbug…

-Creo que para que la trates deberé quitar mi transformación.- Chat sintió algo en su pecho. Ese momento que esperó desde el día que se conocieron y ahora sentía la voz atorarse en la garganta.

-¿Ha-Hablas en serio?- Lordbug sonrió de lado.

-No queda opción, no creo que puedas atenderme con los ojos cerrados y no veo nada de aquí puede cubrirme la cara. Además necesitarás una mano para lo que vas a hacer y mi kwami es la correcta para eso.- Chat tragó saliva. Quería saber la identidad de su lord pero ahora…

-Espera…- la gata se movió subiendo a la cama y tomó la funda de la almohada para quitarla y ponérsela al héroe en la cabeza.- Creo que así está mejor.

-¿Chat?

-Siempre he querido saber tu identidad, pero no así, además estarías muy molesto después. Te conozco muy bien my lord.- Lordbug rió un poco y se quejó por el dolor.

-Por eso me gustas tanto… Tikki Transformación Fuera.- en poco la kwami apareció y ambas miraron la mancha roja que se expandía en la camiseta blanca apenas cubierta por la chaqueta negra de Marin.- Te presento a Tikki, Chat, mi kwami.

-Un placer conocer al kwami de Lordbug.

-Igualmente, me honra conocer a la portadora de Plagg.- Chat sonrió y comenzó a tratar la herida, limpiar y poner un parche temporal, sintiendo que lloraría ante el aroma a sangre que se filtraba por su nariz. Lordbug la escuchó sorber por la nariz.

-Chat, no llores por favor.

-Intento no hacerlo, pero es difícil…- la mano de Lordbug se movió a las de Chat y las apretó transmitiendo algo de confianza, sonreía, y lo sabía sin ver su rostro.

-Lo harás bien.- Chat asintió y siguió tratando la herida.

-My lord… lo que dijiste hace un momento de que te gustaba mucho… por favor no lo digas.

-¿Ya tomaste tu decisión?

-Aún no. ¿Y tú?

-Mmmm. Me lo pones difícil gatita. Así como ella. Sabes, tuvimos una cita.

-Oh, vaya. ¿Fue divertida?

-Pues me puse en ridículo varias veces.

-Ja. No te creo…

-Hablo en serio. Detrás del glamour de héroe soy de lo más normal, soy un desastre andante.

-Bueno, yo también soy diferente a como soy.

-Nah, eso no te lo creo. Seguro eres la payasa de la clase.

-Nop, soy más bien la chica aplicada y purrfecta. Y detesto serlo…

-La otra chica que me interesa piensa igual que tú. Parece ser que es perfecta pero también es tan frágil que da miedo de que en algún momento se rompa…

-Esa chica es afortunada de tenerte cerca.

-Y yo… Adrianne es alguien importante para mí.- las orejas de Chat se tensaron y miraron a Lordbug.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Adrianne?- Marin se tensó de inmediato.

-Ah… Tikki, ¿estás ahí?- pero las garras de Chat se pusieron sobre su rostro girando su cabeza para que la viera, aunque no podía ver nada por la funda.

-¿Esa chica es de casualidad Adrianne Agreste?

-¿Qué? No, ¿cómo crees?- sus mejillas son apretadas entre las manos de Chat Noir.

-Lordbug…

-V-Vale… puede ser… aunque hay otras chicas que se podrían llamar Adrianne, digo, es un nombre muy bonito pero no es único en su tipo, aunque le queda perfecto…- Chat le miró con la boca abierta y lo examinó, la ropa, su tono de voz y esos tiernos desvaríos que le parecían adorables. Y su mente llegó a una conclusión.

-¿Marin?- el nombre le salió solo, sin pensarlo y a su silencio le quitó la funda viendo a un Marin algo despeinado y pálido, aunque esta vez no era por la herida.- To-Todo este tiempo… Todo este tiempo que yo… que tú…

-Chat Noir escucha, yo… quizás estés algo desilusionada, vale, no soy quizás lo que te esperabas, pero…- una fuerte presión se hizo en sus labios callando cualquier cosa que iba a decir, Chat Noir lo besaba con una entrega y pasión que literalmente lo dejaron sin aire y en el suelo buscando aliento.

-Eres mejor de lo que imaginé.- ronroneó la chica de negro y luego lo tomó de los hombros para que se enderezase.- Espero que el parche te dure lo suficiente, porque cuando tu Lucky Charm te cure tú y yo tendremos una laaarga plática en pri-va-do my lord.- ronroneó las palabras de una forma tan provocativa que Marin tragó duro y sentía la cara caliente, pero al notar a Tikki divertida con la situación volvió a la realidad y se aclaró la garganta para que la voz le saliera de forma normal.

-Tenemos trabajo que terminar. Tikki…

La pelea había terminado cerca del río Sena, los peatones habían huido ante la pelea en donde Illustratore dibujaba desde cierras hasta cadenas con bolas de púas en la punta, cada vez los héroes estaban más cerca de ella para arrebatarle su lápiz pero en un rápido movimiento de sus mano sobre la tableta a ambos chicos les caen encima decenas de globos que les distraen por unos segundos antes de que la akuma retroceda y dibuje una jaula, King reacciona rápido pero Renard esta vez no es lo suficientemente rápido quedando atrapado.

-Miren nada más, he atrapado un zorro.

-Para esto Nathalie, ¿qué no ves que esta no eres tú? Reacciona de una vez.- le pidió King y ella sonríe de lado.

-Oh, mi querido rey. Tú no tienes potestad contra mí ahora.

-¿Quieres apostar?- cada vez estaba más molesto, necesitaba quitarle ese lápiz pronto.

-Sabes… todos dicen que eres un rey, pero no tienes corona, déjame te proporciono una corona digna de un rey.- el dibujo fue rápido, y una enorme corona de más de cinco metros rodaba hacia él dispuesto a aplastarle.- ¡Coronen al rey!- King corrió, esa cosa tras de él había pasado a su compañero que apenas y rozó su jaula pero los autos en su camino terminaban aplastados y justo entonces apareció Lordbug salvando a King Bee con su yoyo.

-¡Lordbug!

-D-Disculpen la demora.- hizo una mueca de dolor al tener colgado a King. Lo soltó e intentó disimular su dolor lo mejor que pudo.

-¡Son como una peste!- gritó furiosa Illustratore pero Chat Noir apareció con su bastón y para sorpresa de la felina esta había cubierto su golpe con una espada, ambas retroceden.

-Vaya, parece será una pelea de gatas.

-Adelante gatita.- ambas comenzaron a atacarse, Lordbug intentó moverse pero su costado dolía y King se dio cuenta de eso por lo pálido que estaba.

-No estás bien, ¿verdad?

-Tranquilo, estoy lo suficientemente bien para acabar con esto.

-Pues por tu bien hagámoslo rápido.

-¡Lucky Charm!- para sorpresa de ambos fue un rodillo lo que cayó en sus manos.

-Espero que no se te ocurra usar eso en la cabeza de mi tomate.- Lordbug miró a todos lados, una banca, el trompo de su compañero, la mesa redonda de una cafetería y el cinturón de Chat.

-No en realidad. Ven. Necesitaré ayuda.- los dos bajaron y Lordbug se dolió del costado. King le ayudó empujándole un poco. Entre tanto en la pelea Chat tenía una gran ventaja, en cambio Illustratore comenzó a retroceder viendo su clara desventaja en el duelo con espada. Cuando la espada cayó de sus manos esta termino en el suelo pero tomó de nuevo su lápiz y dibujó un circulo rápido que se transformó en una gran pelota que pateo en cara de Chat que se dolió por el golpe y luego la akuma la empujó con su cuerpo.

-Eres una mala perdedora, ¿sabías?- se quejó Chat e Illustratore se acomodó un mechón fuera de lugar que le cubría la frente.

-Basta de juegos. Acabare contigo y luego te quitare tu miraculous.- una sierra apareció y fue contra Chat, pero el yoyo de Lordbug se interpuso como un escudo.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarle un cabello.

-¡Miau héroe!- exclamó feliz la felina.

-Gatita. Disculpa, pero me llevo esto.- Chat dio un respingo al sentir el cinturón fuera de su cadera.

-My lord, no hago esto en la primera cita.- sonrió pícara y el héroe se sonrojó pero se controló lo mejor que pudo.

-¡Renard!

-¡Enterado! ¡Mirage!- toco su flauta y detrás de Illustratore aparecieron Cleo y Leo siendo sujetos por King Bee. La ilusión habló a la akuma.

-Nathalie. Mira lo que tengo para ti.

-¡No por favor! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Suéltame héroe de pacotilla o te la verás con mi madre!- dijeron ambos chicos y Nathalie desvió su atención de Lordbug y Chat Noir.

-¡Son míos!- rápidamente tomó la espada que estaba en el suelo y fue contra ellos, el filo atravesó a los dos pero la ilusión se desvaneció.

-¿Qué? ¡Ustedes...!- algo se sujetó a su muñeca y Chat sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

-¡Lazada!- el cinturón tenía sujeta la muñeca de Illustratore mientras estaba el hilo del yoyo atado al otro extremo y a unos metros el hilo se enredaba en el rodillo que estaba en el respaldo de la banca y encima de esta la mesa circular que tenía enredado el resto del hilo en las patas centrales. El verdadero King con una sonrisa lanza su trompo que se pone junto a la mesa y esta comienza a girar gracias a la velocidad de este tensando de inmediato el hilo. La akuma grito al verse arrastrada, soltando la espada pero no su lápiz que estaba en su mano atada, gritó al ver que la llevaba a la banca en donde su mano entró entre el espacio de las tablas y el rodillo de la banca atorando su muñeca imposibilitándola a salir sin soltar su lápiz. King tomó el lápiz de un extremo y con su otra mano apretó la mano de la pelirroja para que no la abriera.

-Un poco de cooperación.

-¡No!- el lápiz se rompió entre las manos de ambos y la mariposa salió volando. Lordbug abrió su yoyo.

-Ya no harás más daño aquí pequeño akuma.- con algo de esfuerzo lanzo su yoyo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- con éxito atrapó al akuma.- Te tengo. Adiós mariposa.- dijo al liberar a la mariposa blanca y lanzó el rodillo.- ¡Miraculous!- todo regresó a la normalidad, Renard fue libre, la herida de Lordbug se curó y Nathalie regresó a la normalidad.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- dijeron todos a la vez chocando sus puños. King se acercó a una confundida Nathalie que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?

-S-Sí... O eso creo.- Nathalie parecía avergonzada. Lordbug miró la escena con tristeza hasta que siente que Chat lo carga como si fuese una damisela en peligro.

-Bueno, el trabajo está hecho y si nos disculpan tenemos mucho de qué hablar o hacer mi bichito y yo. ¡Nos vemos!- Chat se fue ante las protestas de Lordbug. Renard miró divertido la escena.

-Vaya que no pierden tiempo.- en cambio King Bee extendió su mano a Nathalie.

-¿Te llevo?

-Gracias...- dijo en voz queda y King suspiró, la tomó en brazos y se fue dejando a Renard solo.

-Me siento tan ignorado como el Internet Explorer.

-¡Kitty ya bájame!- le ordenó Lordbug. Le daba pena que alguien lo viese así.

-No hasta que estemos solos.- lo llevó hasta la panadería y entró de un salto a su habitación.- Sano y salvo bichito.- Lordbug se bajó de sus brazos y quitó su transformación. Tikki fue al escritorio donde tomó una galleta y ver como espectadora lo que iba a pasar.

-Muy bien. Tenemos que hablar.

-Aja. Hablemos después de que te bese.- la heroína se acercó con una gran sonrisa y Marin comenzó a retroceder.

-Chat, gatita, estas muy rara...

-¿Miau? Para nada. Pero nos estamos tardando con los besos.

-E-Espera, ¿qué hay de tus dudas? ¿Y las mías? A ambos nos gusta también otra persona.

-No creo que al chico que me gusta se moleste, ni tu queridísima Adrianne.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? Ese chico que te gusta...

-Es un chico de mi clase, atractivo de cabello oscuro, ojos color cielo que sueña ser diseñador aunque digan que es trabajo de mujeres o de gay y que tiene un cuerpo de infarto que me para el corazón. Oh, y responde como Marin Dupain-Cheng.- ya teniéndolo acorralado contra la pared este abre muy grande los ojos.

-¿Y-Y-Yo te gusto? Pe-Pero, ¿acaso nos conocemos?

-Como no tienes idea.

-Pero, sobre Adrianne...

-A ella no le molestará que estés conmigo. En serio.

-No puedes asegurarlo...- dijo desviando la vista pero Chat toma su rostro y acaricia su mejilla para que la vea.

-Lo sé.- se acercó más pegando sus cuerpos provocándole un escalofrió al joven. Chat se acercó a su oído y murmuró en una voz que se le antojó al diseñador demasiado sensual.- Transformación fuera.- el brillo verde la rodeó y Marin se quedó paralizado no sabiendo qué hacer hasta que ella se separó un poco y azul y verde chocaron.- Claro que lo sé.

-A-A-A-Adri...- ella coloca su índice en los labios de Marin para callarlo.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar. No lo desperdiciemos más.- dicho eso esta se lanzó en sus brazos y le besó. Marin al principio en shock, correspondió ese beso tomándola de la cintura y pegarla más a él. Parecían desesperados en aquellos besos hasta que la trampilla baja se abre.

-Marin, ¿estas aquí?- preguntó su padre y la pareja se quedó congelada.- Oh, hola Adrianne. Disculpen la interrupción. Pueden seguir en lo suyo y chicos no olviden usar protección.

-¡PAPÁ!- gritó Marin tan avergonzado que apenas y escuchó la carcajada de Adrianne.

Nathalie parecía no estar al pendiente de su alrededor. En lo que llevaban de camino sobre los tejados no había dicho o hecho algún sonido. King Bee la sostuvo con más firmeza en su pecho hasta que al fin escuchó su voz.

-Detente por favor.- este obedeció. Estaban en la azotea de un edificio de departamentos y observó con alivio que no había cámaras.

-¿Nathalie? ¿Qué te ocurre, linda?

-Solo... no quiero que me lleves a la escuela o a mi casa.- la chica se abrazó a si misma.- ¿Qué he hecho? Soy una tonta...- dijo con voz estrangulada.

-No lo eres.

-Claro que sí. Me enamoré como tonta de un chico que me ha tomado todo este tiempo como un juego. Yo... me siento tan idiota.

-Nathalie...- intentó tocarla pero ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el lugar.

-Es decir, ¡mírame! ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil para creer que le gustaba? ¿O creer que cambiaría por mí? ¡Me siento como la idiota más grande sobre la faz de la Tierra! ¡En serio debo tener un tomate por cerebro porque fue una idiotez!- Nathalie se pasó las manos por su cabello y comenzó a sollozar.- ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que lastimar así? ¿Me odia?

-No. No digas eso.- se acercó y tomó sus manos.- Lo que pasa es que es idiota. Pero en serio te ama Nathalie y lo último que quiso fue hacerte daño.

-No hables por él...- le miró con rabia unos momentos antes de volver a bajar la vista.- No lo defiendas.

-Te digo la verdad.

-¡No lo defiendas!

-Nathalie...- suspiró y de repente un brillo dorado deja paralizada a Nathalie. Una mano desnuda se posa bajo su barbilla y la insta a verle. Cuando lo hizo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se abrieron grandemente.

-No miento.

Se formó un pesado silencio entre ambos. No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que al fin uno de los dos hizo algo. Nathalie con una expresión de furia comenzó a golpear su pecho.

-¡Te odio!- Cleo soportó varios buenos golpes hasta que la tomó de las muñecas y la jaló a él para abrazarla, lo que pareció avivar la ira de Narhalie.- ¡Déjame! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

-Yo te amo...

-¡Te odio!- comenzó a golpear su espalda pero este no la soltó. Pollen observaba la situación con sus manitas en su boca viendo preocupada a su portador. Pronto el llanto ahogó las palabras y los golpes de la pelirroja que sin fuerzas se sujetó de las ropas de Cleo.- Te odio... Te odio tanto…

-Yo te amo.- ella sollozó y Cleo casi tenia las mismas ganas de llorar.- Perdóname por favor.- Nathalie hipó y gimoteó.

-No creo poder...- Cleo sintió su corazón partirse en pedazos.

-¿Algún día? ¿Existe alguna posibilidad?- Cleo intentó no sonar desesperado, Nathalie se aferró a él.

-No lo sé...- unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Cleo. Pero no eran lágrimas de dolor, sino lágrimas de alivio, por tener al menos una minúscula esperanza en esa duda, en esa frase que podría hacer la diferencia dependiendo de qué lado se inclinara la balanza. Y que aun mantenía esos pedazos de su corazón apenas unidos.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado, varios me habían pedido un momento entre Marin y Adrianne y aquí lo tienen y la verdad me siento orgullosa de ello. Y bueno, esto ya está por terminar, espero tener el próximo capítulo antes de la próxima semana y si no, culpen a mi inservible aplicación. En fin, dejen review, nada de tomatazos por piedad y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

JeBin1203: Oh, gracias y espero que este te haya gustado.

Tsubasa23: Gracias, se hace lo que se puede XD

Angel-Utau: Bueno, considerando que desde enanos ya tenían algo creo que solo era cosa de echarle agua a la semillita para que germinara pero bueno, espero que este te haya gustado.

ChaosGodInfinity: Increíblemente Chat y Rouge si calaron muy bien XD Obvio siendo admiradores de Ladybug, ya casi me los imagino en una convención o un debate. XD

Anaelvira272, Karen agreste, Majo Patashify, linithamonre77, x29, kaori agreste: Gracias! En serio espero les siga gustando XD

DanSpyLinx: Yo grité cuando vi esa portada.

KasuAlecita, Danna: Qué sería una buena historia sin suspense? Espero les siga gustando y tomen pañuelos por si acaso.

Ta-er al Sahfer: Gracias y espero que aunque no fue como con Claude contra Juliet no te haya desilusionado el capítulo.

Genesitapotter: Mandame el link de esta historia de wattpad y si se pone mi nombre en los derechos de autor de mis historias no le veria problema.

Guest: *le pasa un pañuelo* Tranqui, para quienes me conocen saben que detesto los finales tristes.

Jinzo77: Es secreto de estado, por el momento no diré nada.

Nachi123: En realidad ya sabía que Nino sería la tortuga pero solo decidí no incluirle… o sí? En serio gracias y bueno así es como imagino a Pollen, aún no tenemos mucha información sobre los kwamis ni los poderes de los portadores de la abeja. Y yo solo pido en la serie Nathloe, aunque bueno como serán cinco temporadas tal vez se nos haga realidad… crucen dedos!


	10. El rey y la tomate

**Hola a todos! Gracias a todos lo que me han dejado review y han leído lo largo esta historia que es mi primer genderbender, gracias a todos de corazón TwT. Y bueno, ya sin hacerles perder tiempo para este final, sí, final, final que me ha encantado escribir x3 y solo quisiera decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y COMENZAMOS! XD**

….

Capítulo 10.

El rey y la tomate.

Los días pasaron, semanas, hasta convertirse en meses. Y si alguien hubiese dicho a la clase que extrañarían al viejo Cleo de seguro los tacharían de locos. Cleo se mostraba frio, cortante y sin esa arrogancia que se le distinguía. Cada vez que le miraban parecía como si el día anterior hubiesen terminado cuando aquello fue hace ya dos meses y ni siquiera habían comenzado. Ni Cleo ni Nathalie se veían a la cara. Era un poco deprimente verlos ya que se les podía ver mirar el uno al otro anhelante cuando el otro no miraba. Cleo solo quería su perdón, pero temía que se extinguiera esa pequeña llama de esperanza que aun prevalecía y Nathalie buscaba perdonarlo, viendo cada día dentro de su corazón y vencer el dolor que buscaba solo atormentarla… no sabía cómo decir esa simple pero pesada palabra.

Más de una vez le había parecido ver a King Bee fuera de su ventana, pero al final parecía ser cosa de su mente… ¡Oh, que equivocada estaba!

Perdón, era una simple palabra tan difícil de decir.

Amor, era una palabra tan fácil de decir pero que uno debe saber si de verdad el corazón está puesto en ello.

Se sentían tan perdidos.

Las lágrimas parecían no ser suficientes en la noche.

-Bueno chicos antes de irse quiero dar un anuncio.- dijo el maestro que interrumpió a sus alumnos que ya guardaban sus cosas para correr.- Este viernes se va a llevar a cabo un concurso literario. Serán cuentos o historias cortas con el formato que aparece en la hoja de inscripción, incluso puede llevar ilustraciones.- Nathalie alzó la mirada poniendo atención.- Así que si desean más datos pueden revisar las hojas pegadas en diferentes lugares de la escuela y concursar si lo desean. Eso es todo, que tengan un buen fin de semana.- para sorpresa de Ron y Julien, Nathalie salió a gran velocidad del salón con todas sus cosas en brazos. Cleo ni siquiera se fijó, tomó sus cosas y las colgó en su hombro.

-Vámonos Sabino. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Claro.- cuando salió del salón Adrianne se veía triste por él. Quería tanto ayudarlo.

-No ha cambiado nada.- no fue una pregunta, Marin lo afirmó y Adrianne suspiró triste.- Si solo Nathalie le diese una oportunidad...

-Es cuestión de ellos. Y no podemos intervenir aunque quisiéramos.

-Pero no es justo. Perdonó a Leo.

-Claro, después de que le diese un derechazo y un golpe en los bajos que lo dejó en el suelo y a ella con la mano paralizada una semana. Aunque curiosamente después de eso ambos se llevan mejor...

-¡¿Quieres que le pegue a Cleo hasta que se rompa la mano?!- preguntó incrédula y Marin negó con la cabeza.

-Sugeriría patadas pero no. Lo de ellos es más profundo. Se aman pero la confianza quedó destruida. Nathalie es la única en que puede volver a formar ese puente que tenían.

-Quisiera ayudar.

-Lo sé. Yo también.- la abrazó y besó en la frente, ambos se sumergieron en ese silencio.

-Awww son tan tiernos.- dijo Ali mirando a ambos con una sonrisa burlona, los dos se separaron sonrojados y Nina que estaba sentada sobre la mesa se ríe.

-Panquecito, debemos poner estos momentos en la recepción de la boda.

-Es una idea fantástica cariño. Yo pongo el video y tú la música. ¿Crees que deba poner las veces que Marin tropezaba por ella?

-Definitivamente.- Marin les gruñó a lo bajo.

-Son imposibles, pero juntos son maquiavélicos.

-Los desinvitaría de nuestra boda pero tú te quedarías sin padrino y yo sin madrina.- Adrianne sonrió un poco intentando verse fastidiada y Marin le siguió el juego.

-Pues tenemos más amigos aparte de ellos.

-Cierto, le pediré a Kagami que sea tu padrino.

-Y yo le pediré a Luna que sea tu madrina. Asunto arreglado.

-/ ¡Que crueles!/- se quejaron los morenos y Adrianne se rió. Marin agradecía poder hacerla sonreír. Solo esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran entre Cleo y Nathalie...

Cleo se despidió de Sabino en la entrada del hotel, le dio que estaría bien cuando este sabía que no era así. Y al subir a su cuarto una bandeja de chocolates finos estaba puesta para él y apenas y comió uno. Pollen no tardó en salir de su bolso.

-¡Ay! ¡Ya estoy harta! De una u otra forma esto tiene que acabar.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo dejándose caer en la cama.

-De tu faceta de víctima. ¡Me saca de quicio!

-No soy una víctima.

-Claro que sí. Debes moverte, alzar el pecho y decirle "¡Te amo mi tomate!".

-No funcionaria.

-O sino mándale una de las tantas cartas que has escrito.- Pollen voló a un cajón de su cómoda y saca unos papeles doblados y hechos pelota que hace que Cleo se enderece con los codos.-Esta me encanta. "Cada que no te tengo en mis brazos es un horrible castigo" y en esta otra le pides ser el padre de sus tomatitos.

-Yo tiré esas cartas, todas ellas.- Pollen las vuelve a guardar, todas tenían rayones y seguían arrugadas de cuando Cleo las estrujaba y las tiraba.

-Pues yo creo que son hermosas. Pero te empeñas a esperar cuando debes actuar.

-Pollen.- se sentó en la cama mirando de forma dura a la kwami.- Te quiero mucho, pero no voy a dejar que sigas hablando de esto.

-Pero...

-Te lo advierto. O sino olvídate de la crema humectante.- Pollen pareció ahogarse y llevó sus manitas a su pecho indignada.

-¡No te atreverías!

-Pruébame. Y necesito salir... Así que Pollen Transfórmame.- al ser King Bee este recorrió Paris, pero lejos de despejarse fue al mismo punto que había ido seguido durante las últimas semanas. El techo frente a la ventana de Nathalie.

Sabía que no era sano pero solo deseaba verla. También sabía que no había pintado nada nuevo, pero eso no significaba que esta no intentase crear algo. Sonreía al verla moverse de forma natural por su cuarto sin la presión del instituto. Pero esta vez al verla llegar a su cuarto algo cambió la rutina. Parecía ansiosa mientras hablaba por el celular que lo tenía pegado a la oreja por su hombro mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas tomando su libreta, carboncillos, colores y la tableta digital que solo usaba para ciertos trabajos especiales para comenzar a dibujar algo que no podía ver con una concentración impresionante que lo dejó confundido.

-Nathalie, ¿te gustaría...?

-¡No puedo lo siento!- dijo de forma atropellada para salir corriendo del salón dejando a Marin con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Que mosco le pico?- preguntó Ali y Ron y Julien se acercaron a ellos.

-Ni idea. Nuestra amiga ha estado así los últimos tres días. ¡Ni siquiera aceptó tomar un zumo con nosotros ayer!- exclamó dramático.

-Ha estado dibujando mucho.- dijo con simpleza Julien.- Debe ser importante.

Adrianne vio a Cleo pasar detrás de ellos, iba tan serio que quiso decirle algo pero este salió del salón. Suspiró triste y Marin rodea a su novia con su brazo. Al salir todos miraron a Nathalie hablar con Nicholas, el chico akumatizado. Esta le entregó una libreta y luego se despidió de este al igual que como lo hizo con Ron de forma estrepitosa.

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Marin y Adrianne frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé pero voy a averiguarlo.- se separó de su novio, ¡oh que bien suena esa palabra! Con grandes zancadas hacia Nicholas. El chico hijeaba la libreta y la voz de la rubia hizo que la cierre de golpe.

-Eres amigo de Nathalie. ¿No?- este la miró un poco embelesado por la belleza que era, pero después un brillo de desconfianza apareció en sus ojos.

-Si... ¿qué quieres?

-Necesito entender lo que pasa con ella. ¿Qué te dio?

-Eso no te importa.- dijo ocultando tras su espalda la libreta pero la gran agilidad de Adrianne como Chat Noir fue suficiente para quitarle la libreta y abrirla ante los reclamos del chico que fue interceptado por Marin.

-¡Deja eso!

-Adrianne por favor...- pero la rubia estaba absorta a lo que veía, pasó las hojas, su furia e indignación se evaporaron y después se giró sobre sus talones para ver al chico.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con fascinación y Nicholas lanzó un bufido.

-Si me regresas la libreta te lo diré. Pero solo dámela.

-Muy bien. Empieza a cantar pajarillo.

Esa noche Nathalie se estaba desvelando en trabajar con su tableta y los colores. Las líneas iban y venían pero si algo no le gustaba lo borraba y tomaba su libreta para intentar con sus carboncillos crear lo que quería. La única cafeína que tenía eran unos cuadritos de leche sabor moka de los que sorbía con el popote su contenido, su padre le había prohibido acercarse a la cafetera. Exasperada se revolvió el cabello y sacó la cabeza por la ventana. Necesitaba respirar, centrarse y quizás dormir unas horas o empezaría a equivocarse y volverse loca.

-Vamos Nathalie, tu puedes, solo... solo no enloquezcas de desesperación, puedes hacerlo.- casi gritó molesta apretando entre sus manos el marco de la ventana hasta que escucho una tosecita, al alzar la vista un enorme bicho amarillo la veía fijamente.

-Hola. ¿Podemos hablar?

-...Ya me volví loca.- chillo paralizada.

-Wow, pues ya pareces una loca con esas pintas. ¿Podemos hablar?

Cleo no sabía cómo sentirse, aunque aún se sentía deprimido su tristeza había menguado al ver en esos días a la chica dibujar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y cuando la espiaba en las tardes debía decir que era un desastre andante. Un divertido desastre andante. Pero que temía que volviese a su vida normal olvidándose de él. King Bee suspiró al verla arrojar un empaque cuadrado y miro al cielo con una mirada anhelante y triste para volver a verla.

-Por favor. Que no se olvide de mí...

Pasados los días la zozobra de Cleo crecía. Y el viernes Nathalie había desaparecido después de la primera hora de clases, Cleo no dejaba de golpear el lápiz con la mesa y mover el pie ansioso ante la ausencia de la pelirroja. Y al sonar la campana del receso el profesor los detuvo un momento.

-Chicos, en el auditorio se estarán llevando a cabo la lectura de los cuentos del concurso de literatura. Les sugiero ir, será en la ultima hora de clases que se les dará libre.- algunos vitorearon por el anuncio pero el entusiasmo se debía mas a la hora libre que a ir a escuchar algunos cuentos. Cleo se levantó y al estar a punto de salir Adrianne se interpuso en su camino.

-Cleo, ¿vas a ir a la lectura de cuentos en el auditorio?

-No me interesa escuchar un montón de cuentos infantiles.

-Yo te lo recomendaría, Nath estará allí.- le dijo sin rodeos y Cleo la miró con grandes ojos, Adrianne le sonrió como cierta gata que conocía.- No faltes Cleo.- le dio una palmada en el hombro y fue a con Nina que ya le esperaba.

Cleo parecía confundido. ¿Qué hacía Nathalie en un concurso literario? Con un típico gesto arrogante salió del salón, ya averiguaría todo después. Se acabó el correr y huir esperando, Pollen tenía razón, debía hacer algo.

-Cleo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Sabino mirándole atentamente.

-Estoy bien. Solo que saliendo voy a ajustar cuentas pendientes con un tomate.- la sonrisa arrogante de Cleo hizo que Sabino abriera grande los ojos.

-... Sabes que debes cuidarte ¿verdad?

-¿Cuidarme? Oh, no. Ella deberá cuidarse de mí, ya verá la que le espera.- comenzó a caminar hacia el patio no viendo la expresión de Sabino que cambió de serio a asustado.

-¡C-Cleo!- sintió miedo, no por su amigo sino por Nathalie que quien sabe de lo que sería capaz su amigo.

Las clases terminaron y solo pocos fueron al auditorio apenas llenando poco menos de la mitad. Cleo estaba entre los asientos junto a Sabino en la última fila mientras que entre los primeros asientos estaban Adrianne junto con Marin, Ali y Nina. La directora subió al escenario y aun ante el reducido grupo que había ésta tosió y se aclaró la voz tras el micrófono como si fuese a dar una gran conferencia.

-Buenas tardes queridos alumnos, me alegra mucho ver el interés de muchos por la literatura y el trabajo de varios de sus compañeros. Y bien, presentamos a los siguientes alumnos que...- pero Cleo no escuchaba ni miraba hacia el escenario. Sino que buscaba a Nathalie sin éxito alguno.- Y bueno, vamos a comenzar con la señorita Angelique Vernon...

,a chica que pasó presentó un cuento corto sobre hadas acoplado a algunos dibujos que se presentaban en unas diapositivas para que todos las vieran. Después otro pasó narrando al parecer un divertido cuento de animales que hizo reír a algunos, excepto a Cleo que no le prestaba atención. Esa seguridad de hace momentos comenzaba a tambalearse.

-Y ahora toca el turno al joven Nicholas Fable que presentara diapositivas con imagenes del cuento también.- el lugar se oscureció y Nicholas dio un paso al micrófono antes de aclarar su garganta para evitar algún temblor.

-Buenas tardes. Mi cuento tiene por título: El rey y la tomate.- cuando Cleo se dio cuenta Nathalie estaba viendo todo desde la puerta de entrada del auditorio, Cleo quiso levantarse pero se detuvo ante la imagen del cuento que aparecía. Era... ¿el?

 **Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, en un muy lejano reino había un rey ególatra y algo vanidoso.**

La imagen era de un varón rubio vestido como esos príncipes de cuentos de camisa amarilla con rayas negras en las mangas y pantalón blanco.

 **A veces era egoísta y gustaba de hacer rabiar a sus súbditos.**

-¿Solo a veces?- Ali se ganó un codazo de Nina para que guardara silencio.

Y un día que el rey galopaba en su caballo junto a su fiel concejal…

Sabino notó que el supuesto concejal se parecía mucho a él.

 **Cerca de un sembradío vio en el suelo un dibujo en tierra, muchas flores dibujadas alrededor de los tomates. Curioso se acercó y vio en el suelo lo más extraño que había visto en la vida. Un tomate tenía un palo y estaba dibujando esas flores.**

El dibujo mostraba en efecto un tomate, pero con cabeza, brazos y piernas, un tomate muy parecido a Nathalie. Cleo miró atento la imagen.

 **El rey había quedado fascinado con el dibujo pero al hablarle a la tomate esta se escondió y el rey molesto. Le ordenó salir o cortaría el sembradío entero.**

-Sí, muy Cleo.- esta vez fue Nina quien se ganó un codazo de parte de Adrianne.

-Shhh.

 **La tomate salió y le pidió no hacerlo. El rey entonces le dijo lo encantado que estaba con su trabajo. Y le propuso pintar algunos cuadros para su palacio. La tomate al principio no quería pero ante la amenaza de cortar su hogar aceptó.**

La siguiente imagen mostraba a la tomate pintar.

 **La tomate vivía bien en el palacio, aunque a veces extrañaba su hogar, pero cada mañana encontraba pequeñas flores que gustaba guardar feliz. Pero mientras vivía allí conoció al rey mucho mejor. Que aunque ególatra, cuidaba de sus más allegados. Duro de palabra pero no de cabeza. A veces parecer malo, pero en realidad era bueno. Y las flores misteriosas que aparecían al despertar eran puestas por el rey.**

Se mostraba la imagen del rey tomar con disimulo unas pequeñas flores con un diente de león.

 **Y la tomate comenzó a querer estar cerca de él, no importando si era demasiado tímida. Poco a poco comenzaron a hablar y a conocerse. Y en poco comenzaron a estar casi siempre juntos. Y los súbditos notaban en su rey un cambio favorable y mejor trato para con ellos, y eso los hacía felices.**

 **Un día otro rey que le visitó vio las bonitas pinturas que colgaban en el castillo y quiso que la tomate pintara para él. El rey se negó y el otro rey propuso una competencia para ver quien se quedaba con la tomate.**

-Soy yo o ese otro rey se parece a Leo.- susurró Marin al ver el dibujo.

 **Eso la puso triste y sin que nadie la viera se fue del castillo y regresó a su campo. Cuando el rey se dio cuenta fue a buscar a su tomate hallándola triste. El rey le preguntó por qué se había ido y la tomate le confesó que se puso triste por la competencia, porque si perdía ella se iría con el otro rey y porque este no quiso escuchar su opinión de con quien quería estar.**

 **-Lo amo.- confesó la tomate pero estaba triste porque el rey no parecía apreciarla o quererla tanto como el a ella para apostar.**

Varios se enternecieron a la imagen de la tomate que estaba sentada en una gran hoja llorando mientras el rey la veía de forma lastimosa.

 **-Yo también te quiero.- confesó el rey conmovido por sus lágrimas pero la tomate no le creyó y el rey triste se fue.**

 **Pasaron días, semanas, y un día la tomate vio venir al rey en su caballo. El rey bajó de este y detrás de él todos sus súbditos llevaban en sus manos hermosas flores para plantar alrededor del campo. El rey con flores en mano se acercó a la tomate.**

 **-Mis palabras no alcanzan a expresar mis sentimientos. Por eso, aunque no estés conmigo quiero que en cada primavera cuando las flores florezcan te acuerdes de mí. Y sepas que estas flores representan el bello sentimiento que siento por ti.**

 **La tomate lloró, contenta por las bonitas flores.**

 **-¿Me quieres?**

 **-Te amo.**

 **-¿Cuánto?**

 **-Te daría mi reino entero si pudiese.**

 **-¿Me quieres para siempre en tu vida?**

 **-Cada día mi tomate...**

Muchos se enternecieron ante la imagen el rey hincado con coloridas flores en mano y la tomate de pie sobre la hoja viéndolo.

 **-…Te quiero conmigo cada día y hasta la eternidad. ¿Me perdonas?**

 **-Te perdono.**

 **La tomate feliz derramó lágrimas de felicidad y de repente la tomate comenzó a cambiar hasta hacerse grande y transformarse en una chica común. Y es que la tomate no era tomate, era en realidad una joven campesina que una bruja hechizó cuando la joven encontró a la malvada bruja comiendo los tomates de su sembradío sin su permiso. El rey feliz al fin pudo besar a la chica que en forma de tomate le robó su corazón en hacerse. La boda no tardó en hacerse y fue la más bella boda que se haya tenido precedentes, y el rey y la ahora reina vivieron felices toda su vida juntos, queridos por el pueblo, formando una familia y tan famosos por su historia de amor que en este hoy en día solo queda como una simple historia. Pero a nadie se le olvidará jamás, que la reina se ganó el sobrenombre eterno de la reina tomate.**

El último dibujo era de ambos personajes abrazados y con ropas reales y coronas, rodeados por un esplendoroso salón de carmesí con oro y con plantas de tomates a los costados.

Muchos aplaudieron y Nicholas se sonrojó tímido. Marin y Adrianne aplaudieron y Nina estaba al borde de las lágrimas a la vez que Ali intentaba esconder las suyas. Pero Cleo no perdió tiempo. Miró hacia donde estaba Nathalie y la chica al verlo corrió fuera, pero él no la dejaría escapar y menos después de ver aquellos dibujos.

Nathalie se quedó en el gimnasio intentando recuperar el aliento. Bien, lo había hecho, aquello valía como una confesión, ¿no? Jaló su cabello desesperada. ¡Tenía qué! Pero al verlo moverse para levantarse corrió como una cobarde, no quería ver su reacción ni que la viera a ella, su sencillo maquillaje había fallado estrepitosamente en ocultar su palidez acrecentada y esos marcados círculos negros bajo los ojos que le daban un toque zombificado. Esperaría hasta que Cleo se hubiese ido para salir, estaba exhausta, tanto que no se dio cuenta de la mano sobre su hombro hasta que escuchó esa voz arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Te escondes de mí, tomate?- Nathalie chilló y al querer correr Cleo la había metido en el almacén del gimnasio y cerrado la puerta.- Así no te escaparás.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Qué quieres?

-Solo quiero aclarar unos cuantos puntos contigo.- aun ante lo oscuro del lugar pudo ver lo pálida y demacrada que estaba.- ¿Me amas?- el labio inferior de Nathalie tembló y asintió sonrojándose más.- ¿Me perdonas?

-S-Sí...- logró decir aunque de forma muy queda.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy completamente enamorada de ti. Quiera o no, no puedo sacar esto que siento por ti. Y... hace días sé que tu sientes lo mismo.

-Ha pasado tiempo, ¿cómo sabes que te sigo amando?

-L-La verdad es que...

-¡Aish! Deja ya de hacerte el difícil y bésala cabeza de alcornoque.

-¡Pollen!- la kwami salió de la mochila con los bracitos cruzados.

-Yo fui la culpable de que sepa que sigues loquito por ella.

-¡¿Perdona?!

-Te perdono. ¡Ah!- Cleo tomó a Pollen y la puso frente a él.

-¡Habla insecto!

-Pues... no es por ser chismosa pero puede ser que alguien le haya mostrado algunas de las cartas que están metidas en el cajón de tu cómoda.- Cleo palideció y se sonrojó para ver la cara de Nathalie que no podía esconder su sonrojo aunque mirara hacia abajo.

-¿T-Todas?

-O sea, obvio no. Solo las que no rompiste con la pluma.- se quería morir, bien podría dejar que lo enterrasen vivo pero... se llevaría a la entrometida kwami con él a la tumba.

-Yo...- Nathalie abrió su boca mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.- Esas cartas... lo que dices sentir sobre un amor ardiente y el frio olvido...- Cleo rogó porque eso fuera lo que se había grabado.- O lo de desear estar siempre conmigo y... rociar mi semilla para hacer una parcela de tomates...- ¡que alguien le pegase un tiro! Su rostro ahora fácil competía con el cabello de Nathalie.

-¡No lo digas así por piedad!- rogó mientras ponía los brazos a los costados de ella.- ¡Te amo pero también soy un adolescente! ¡Disculpa las idioteces que escribió este adolescente hormonado!- Nathalie ahogó una carcajada y Cleo aprovechando su altura apoyó su cabeza sobre la suya y suspiró. Nathalie dejó de reírse, Cleo se separó un poco para verla a los ojos, Nathalie se sintió cohibida ante la ternura que reflejaban sus ojos.- Te amo tomate.- ella sonrió.

-Yo también te amo rey ególatra.- lejos de molestarse por el adjetivo Cleo sonrió y los labios de ambos rozaron en un tierno beso que derritió sus corazones y los fundió en uno. Cuando se separaron los dos sonrieron y Cleo acarició su mejilla con una delicadeza tan exquisita disfrutando sentir el calor entre sus dedos.

-¡Ay por favor! ¿Eso fue un beso?- exclamó Pollen indignada.- Un beso debe tener más pasión, más entrega, más fuerza, más... más... ¡más lengua!- pero no pudo seguir opinando cuando Cleo abrió un poco la puerta y la lanzó hacia afuera cerrando de un portazo.- Pero qué...- ahogó un grito.- ¡Ingrato! ¡Después de lo que he hecho por ti! ¿Me estas escuchando Cleo? ¡Cleo!- gritó sin saber que dentro estaban siguiendo al pie de la letra sus consejos sobre besos.

Cleo Bourgeois frunció el ceño al sentir como alguien estaba encima de él jalando de su camisa blanca y subiendo poco a poco sus manos hasta el cuello. Aun con los ojos cerrados había aprendido a estar alerta y no dudó en aplastar la cabeza de su atacante contra su pecho para inmovilizarle sintiendo como removía su cuerpo y emitía unos chillidos agudos que le sacaron una sonrisa aflojando su agarre.

-¿Te rindes cerecita?- abrió un ojo para ver a la pequeña pelirroja de cuatro años verle con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Papá!

Con una sonrisa Cleo la abrazó y la puso en el suelo para levantarse de la cómoda silla de su oficina y ponerse el saco negro que iba a juego con su pantalón y camisa color beige claro. Vio con orgullo como la pequeña se alisaba su vestido azul marino con listones blancos y luego lo miraba a él con esos hermosos ojos color cian, tan idéntica a su madre físicamente pero igualita a él en actitud.

-Vaya, ya es tarde.

-Es hora de cenar papá, abuelita me dijo que te avisara.

-Por supuesto. Pero primero vamos a avisar a mamá.

-¡Sí!- la pequeña corrió entusiasmada y Cleo la siguió de cerca. Sintió nostalgia ante aquel sueño de hace ya varios años.

Fue al ascensor en donde alzó a su hija para que oprimiera el botón de un piso que ya conocía bien. Y al llegar y caminar a una de las habitaciones, abrió la puerta y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa al ver a su esposa trabajando con un enorme lienzo y pinturas especiales.

-¡Mamá!- el llamado de la pequeña hizo que su madre dejara lo que estaba haciendo y se quitara los googles y el paño de la cabeza que cubría su cortísimo cabello rojo y que tenía ese típico fleco de lado largo que llegaba hasta su pómulo.

-¿Cerisa? ¿Cleo? ¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de cenar mamá.

-¡¿Ya?! Vaya que pasa el tiempo.- Nathalie dejó sus cosas y se dirigió a con su hija y esposo, esposo que le recibió con un beso en la mejilla al estar encantado con ese simple atuendo de ajustada camisa blanca sin mangas de cuello redondo y esa falda estilo pareo color naranja que se ajustaba a sus caderas. Aun con gotas de pintura en su piel o ropa se veía preciosa.

-Debí estar más atenta. Necesito darme una ducha rápida antes de bajar.

-Yo puedo ayudarte.- sugirió Cleo con una sonrisa sugerente y Nathalie negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo. No tardaré como sea. Y debes acompañar a Cerisa y a tu madre.

-Está bien. Pero te esperaremos.

-Juro no tardar.

-Más te vale. O sino iremos a por ti.

-¡Eso!- respondió en apoyo su hija. Y Nathalie se ríe para acariciar el cabello de su hija y susurrar a su marido.

-Puedes venir a buscarme tu solo. Quien sabe que sorpresa te encuentres.

-Mmmm, me pregunto que será.

-Solo te diré que es delgado, aguamarina y encaje negro.- Cleo sintió un escalofrío.

-No me tientes...

-Oh, lo siento. Todavía no superas tu adicción a mi ropa interior.

-Pero tú... ¡Tomatita no corras!- la niña paró en seco y se volvió a su padre con las mejillas infladas.

-¡No soy una tomate! ¿Por qué me dices tomate a veces, papá? Las fresas y las cerezas son también rojas, bonitas y no son una fea verdura.

-Eso es porque así llamo a tu madre desde que la conozco.

-¿Y no te enoja mamá?

-Para nada.- contestó Nathalie.- ¿Sabes por qué? Porque los tomates son una fruta y no verdura muy roja y muy bonita.

-Las cerezas son más bonitas.

-Pero chiquitas.- dijo Cleo.- Y los tomates son muy buenos y ricos. Y como es el apodo de tu madre no debes poner mala cara, al contrario, siéntete feliz porque eres tan guapa como tu madre.

-Pues Lysander me dice que soy muy bonita. Y que le gusta mi pelo y que seremos novios de verdad cuando seamos grandes.

-Nada de novio hasta después de los treinta.

-¡Cleo!

-¡Nathalie!- la cara de molestia de su esposo casi le da un ataque de risa.

-Cerisa, adelántate un poco.

-Sipi.- la niña se dirigió a esperar a sus padres a la puerta del elevador.

-Es una niña...- gruñó Cleo y Nathalie sonrió condescendiente.

-Tranquilo, hablaremos con ella pero pase lo que pase seguirá siendo tu princesita.

-Obviamente. Solo mi princesa.

-Eres muy egoísta.

-Por supuesto que lo soy. Y más al cuidar a mis dos más grandes tesoros.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

-Y yo te amo a ti, mi hermoso tomate.

-Mi rey...

-¡Ya tengo hambre!- gritó la pequeña Cerisa no dejando que la pareja se besara y los dos se rieron para ir a con su hija. Cleo miró a sus dos grandes tesoros y quizás a futuro agregar otro tesoro más, pero nunca se arrepentiría de haberse unido de por vida a ese dulce y hermoso tomate.

Fin.


End file.
